


Bullet or Love

by Hunter24



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood, Blood and Gore, F/F, Fights, Gangs, Guns, Romance, Smut, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 44,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter24/pseuds/Hunter24
Summary: Yoohyeon a leader of the deadliest Mafia group across the country doesn't let anyone or anything get their way when it comes to bussiness. With her crew member and friends they get ready to build the empire bigger than anyone has seen for a Mafia group.Jiu a memebr of the FBI Gang related activty offered to tackle the Cruse Spider Mafia case to see if they bring them down and any means. With her partner Siyeon they tackle this case not knowing what they are getting into.The two worlds will cross and they won't even know that they are each other worst emeines.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Yoohyeon was walking to her office as any day, doing the same paperwork, making sure everything was getting done on time, making sure her contracts are finished as well as her shipment are done quickly. All in the days work for being the head leader of her mafia group called The curse Spider. People never expect someone who looks like Yoohyeon to run one of the biggest Mafia group across the country. Yoohyeon may seem like she can be all nice and happy but the moment she gets into business mode it’s a different story.

No one can really do anything about this group. Even the cops have a tough time figure out how to deal with them. What people don’t see when Yoohyeon is working is a killer. The reason she is the leader of the group, a reason why other groups don’t messed with The cursed Spider that often. Yoohyeon is a cold-blooded killer. When someone gets her mad you can tell. The ways she killed is also not pleasing to the eye. Even the way she looks at people can get them scared. Yoohyeon knew how she needed to act around this Mafia to prove she is still top. All of her worker knew what would happen if they cross the line as she said it.

Phone goes off in Yoohyeon’s office. Yoohyeon looked at the phone to see it was one of her workers. She took a couple second to breath before she picked it up. She picked it up and said, “Talk to me.”

“We found the rat. Want us to bring them up” The person said over the phone.

“You know me Bora” Yoohyeon said as she hung up. Bora or as she is known outside of this building Sua has been Yoohyeon right hand for the longest time. Really since this mafia group grew to how it is today. Bora is really the only person that wasn’t afraid of Yoohyeon since she knew she couldn’t do anything to hurt her even if there were time where Yoohyeon could have murder her if she wanted to.

Yoohyeon sighed as she opened her draw to grab the gun that was stored in there for reasons like this. Just as she did the door open with the it seems like one of her old workers in chains, scared for his life. Yoohyeon turned to that direction with her cold stare. She could almost see his soul leave his body. Sua kicked the back of his leg so he is now kneeling on the ground “So you’re the guy who’s been giving away my product?”

“I-t it isn’t what you think b-boss” The guy was shut up by Sua who kicked him down, now on all fours looking up to Yoohyeon.

“Then tell me” Yoohyeon said as she looked down at the now ex employer “What is it then?”

The guy really couldn’t say nothing as he was in too much fear. He slowly got back up on his knee’s as Yoohyeon can see tears come down his face, scared for his life “Can you really say nothing now?” Yoohyeon with a chuckled in the back of her voice “So it’s not what I think when I see about 34,000$ gone within a week and see that MY product is going to other people. But it’s not what I think right? It’s not what I think when I saw you killing off MY MEN AND WOMEN just because you tried to take MY product. It must be some other reason, right?” Yoohyeon said in a sarcastic voice, staring the guy down with her piercing eyes. He said nothing as Yoohyeon sighed in annoyance “Bora what did you find on him?”

Bora walked over and drop his wallet on her desk. Yoohyeon opened it up and saw of course money, debit cards, his ID. Yoohyeon looked in a smirked and took out a police badge “I think we found a flatfoot guys” Yoohyeon said as she could see his face go white “Game over”

Yoohyeon got out of her chair and left the gun on the desk. She walks over as she signal one of her men to grab something. One of the guys came back with a metal bat. Yoohyeon grabs it as she looks down at the guy. He tried to get up but then Bora kicked him back down to his knees. All the guy can see was a bat coming to his face. Yoohyeon hit him hard on the face, making him fall down. He brought his hands to his nose feeling the blood coming out. Yoohyeon moved her hair out of the way as swung her bat again, hitting him right in the arm, breaking it.

“Aaaa FUCK YOU YOOHYEON” The guy yelled as Yoohyeon chuckled.

“I can make this worst for you” Yoohyeon chuckled as she swung her bat hard, across his face again, making his face slammed down to the concert floor. Yoohyeon kept swinging her bat down on the man until he couldn’t move anymore. The bat was covered in red as she dropped it to the side as she went back to her desk and grab her gun “You don’t fuck with The Cruse Spider flatfoot” Yoohyeon said as she fired her gun several times until he died on the floor as he was beaten down so much that it didn’t even look like the same man. Bora signal everyone to get rid of the body and leave the room, leaving Yoohyeon and Bora to themselves. 

“God can they get any more stupid here?” Yoohyeon said as she rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache coming her way.

“Don’t know what to say Yoohyeon” Bora said as she walked over and sat in the chair across from Yoohyeon’s desk.

“I thought at this point those guys would get smart for once in their life, but I was fucking wrong at this point. God, Bora take over for a couple hour I’m going to get some coffee. You want anything?” Yoohyeon said as she got out of her desk.

“I’ll be okay. Be safe Yoohyeon” Bora said as Yoohyeon got her jacket out and started leaving the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoohyeon started walking to the nearest coffee shop and she was still doing work on her phone. Focusing on getting shipment out. Yoohyeon looked up and could see snow falling down. She took a deep breath as she smiled a bit. She always enjoyed the winter. For some reason it brought her happiness when the same season came around. She put her phone away and continued walking to the coffee shop. She enter into the shop and walked over to the register.

“Hi what can I get you?” The person on the register asked.

“Yea I’ll take an ice coffee a-“ Yoohyeon stopped talking as she saw the person who was making the coffee. She had to shorter than her but yet she felt so quiet just looking at her. The girl had blonde hair and yet she seems so dark and serious working.

“Anything else?” The cashier asked as it snapped Yoohyeon out of her daydream.

“Y-Yea and one of your slices of chocolate cake. That’s it” Yoohyeon said as she gave the cashier exact cash as she went to go take a seat. She kept looking at the worker in the café, something about her was interesting to Yoohyeon. The girl looked up at Yoohyeon and smile as she went back to work. Yoohyeon got flustered as she quickly got her phone out and started working again.

Her order came out as Yoohyeon started eating the cake like it was no tomorrow. Not just because it was good but also the fact that every time, she looked over at the girl she would be looking back and just smile at her.

Yoohyeon took her drink to go as she quickly left the café. She thought she was finally away from the café she heard the door open behind her. She quickly looked back and was shocked to see it was the girl that was working in the café. There is no fucking way she just got out now? Just after I left Yoohyeon thought as she kept her pace as it was before. Yoohyeon chuckled as she kept walking and decided to turn to a different direction to see if the girl was following her, which to her surprised she did. Yoohyeon speeds up a bit as she hides behind another alley way. She stayed quiet as she pulled her knife out just in case it was someone for the opposite gang or worst a cop. The girl kept walking pass her as she almost didn’t see Yoohyeon at all.

Yoohyeon chuckled as she knew this girl was screwed. She quietly walked behind the girl and quickly grabs her by the back of her jacket and pinned her to the wall, covering her mouth as she could see the fear in her eyes when she did that. Yoohyeon kept looking around just in case someone was about to walk over. She pointed her knife at the girl’s throat and said, “Walk over to that alley and we can talk if you scream you die okay?” The girl eyes soften as she nodded her head. Yoohyeon made her walk her way to the ally as she closed her knife “Now why the fuck are you following me?”

“Wait what? I wasn’t following you this is my way to my house” The girl said as she was confused “Why did you think I was following you?”

Yoohyeon felt stupid after hearing that. She rubbed the back of her neck and said “It’s been a long day really. I’m sorry I thought you were someone who was after me”

“Still you didn’t have to pull a damn knife!” The girl said.

“Again, I’m sorry to bother you. Is there a way I almost like pay it back as me being sorry” Yoohyeon said as she thought Fucking smooth Yoohyeon

“You can just walk me to my place. Usually there is the same people there trying to harass me so it would be nice if I had company so they would leave me be for once” The girl said “And maybe come by the café some more. I never seen you hear before. Name is Jiu but you can call me Minji”

“O-oh okay… name’s Yoohyeon” Yoohyeon said as she could tell that Minji was still on edge “Again I’m really sorry for pulling a knife on you.”

“Can you just walk me back to my place and we can talk more” Minji said as she started walking. Yoohyeon followed her like a puppy as she caught up with her “So I never see you here. You new around here?” Minji asked

“Not really, I tend to be working a lot so I’m not home that often but when I am not working, I stay at home most day just relaxing. Today I got out early so why not come home right?” Yoohyeon lied. She knew that Minji is newer to the area than her since she been here all her life, but Yoohyeon when it comes to new people tend to be more on her happy side.

“Oh okay, I’m pretty new here, just moved in and the town was quiet, so I was like why not you know? I mean I’m glad my friend gave me a job at that café after Collage, but I didn’t realized it was here” Minji said.

“But yet you like it here?” Yoohyeon asked

“Yea I actually do. Beside the gang stuff that happens here from time to time it’s actually quiet nice. It’s even beautiful here in the winter” Minji said 

“Yea it is… one of the reason why I love winter” Yoohyeon said as she looked around and smiled.

As they were walking, they finally made it to the apartment complex. Yoohyeon looked ahead of them and saw the group of people Minji was probably talking about. She could see the look on Minji’s face when she came close to them. Yoohyeon out of no where stay close to Minji to make sure she is okay. They both walked past the group of guys and at first Yoohyeon was shocked they didn’t say anything then one of them had to open their mouth “What are you now mama? You a dyke?” The other chuckled as Yoohyeon always hated these type of people in this town.

“Minji you go ahead inside I’ll be right there” Yoohyeon said as Minji was confused on Yoohyeon was going to do but listen anyways. Yoohyeon walked over and said to them “Don’t you guys have anything better to do?”

“Who’s talking?” One of the guys said as Yoohyeon moved the collard of her neck showing them a spider tattoo.

“The leader” Yoohyeon said “Now what are you doing on my turf?”

“Fuck it’s her!” One of them said as they all got a little scared. Yoohyeon chuckled and took photos of the 3 guys here “W-what are you doing?”

“Making sure I recall these faces when they harass her again” Yoohyeon said with a smirk on her face “Now it’s best for you to leave or bad shit will happen, and I will make sure it does. Your choice though” Yoohyeon said as they all made a bolt for it. She went inside the building with Minji waiting there.

“What did you do?” Minji asked

“I just told them to beat it or I’ll the call the cops” Yoohyeon said with a smile on her face “Also I didn’t know you lived here”

“You live here too?” Minji asked.

“I do yea. Well I need to go back to work. Hope to see you soon Minji” Yoohyeon said as she waved to her and left the building. Minji waved back as was interested in this person.

She took her phone out and texted Bora.

Yoohyeon: *Send one of their photos* Get one of our hitmen on this person


	3. Chapter 3

Bora: Okay why? ALSO, where are you? You were gone longer than usual

Yoohyeon: I was talking to this girl that I thought was following me and I walked her home

Bora: Tell me everything you get back! Also, I’ll send out best hitmen on him

Yoohyeon chuckled as she walked back to her head base. Back in her same old chair as she finished some paperwork up. Sometime went by as Yoohyeon can feel her sleepiness creep up on her. Just as she was about to fall asleep, Bora open the door up and sat in the chair across Yoohyeon’s desk “Got the message back from our hitmen. He’s dead, here is a photo” Bora said as she opened her phone to show Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon saw the photo of a bloody up as she nodded Bora put her phone away. 

“Good” Yoohyeon said as she was typing up some contacts “Any more updates o-“

“No tell me who this girl is?” Bora said.

“She works at the new café. Quite nice and everything. Left the café and she left and went the same direction as me. Pulled a knife on her cause I thought she was part of a rival gang or cop” Yoohyeon said as she was still typing on her computer.

“Dude really. You need to stop pulling knives on people you meet. I’m surprised that she still decided to talk to you” Bora said.

“Same here but we talk more, and I walked her home. The photo is one of the guys that was harassing her I want each and every one of them dead, so she doesn’t deal with them anymore” Yoohyeon said.

“Wow you must really like this girl” Bora said as Yoohyeon nodded to that statement.

“I do but I don’t need her to know that I run the top Mafia in the country right now. She sees me nice so we will leave it at that for now okay? I just want to make sure she is okay” Yoohyeon said “Now no more questions about Minji and we need to finish this last shipment, so we get the money for it.”

“So, Jiu is her name?” Bora said in a joking tone.

“BORA! Shipment now!” Yoohyeon raised her tone as she could hear Bora laughing “Also she prefers Minji and get someone one Minji, so I know a little more about her”

“Wow, didn’t think you would be interested in someone so much” Bora said as she got out of her seat and walked out “We will worry about the shipments don’t worry boss. Also please get some sleep I can see yourself falling asleep.”

“I’ll be fine now please get those shipments done” Yoohyeon said as she rubbed her eyes as she was tired.

“Got it boss” Bora said as she left the office. 

“Close the door please” Yoohyeon said as she heard the door shut. She took a couple deep breaths thinking about Minji. She doesn’t want to hurt her or even know what she does, but she knows she want to know her more.

Minji was sitting at her table as she typing away on her computer like it is nothing. Looking up stuff about the area as her phone went off. She picked it up as she said “Hello?”

“Minji, how is everything going?” Another female said on the other side

“Everything is going good Siyeon. I’m still trying to find the person as we speak” Minji said as she got up from her chair looking out of her window “Are we sure this gang we are going after is in this town?”

“Well the FBI doesn’t give us this info for nothing Minji” Siyeon said to her “Remember this is our job to kill our contracts and I was worried with this one”

“I know, I know but think about it” Minji said as she went back to her computer “Once we capture the Curse Spider leader then we get paid and we can leave this place for good”

“Just remember you are on a mission” Siyeon said

“I know Siyeon. I hope we can find this leader soon really” Minji said as she saw down at her chair typing away “What else do we know about the leader of this group?”

“All we know is that people are always in fear of the leader. Reports show that the last undercover that got into the group died after he tried to uncover some documents. No one really lives if they found as a rat.” Siyeon said

“Damn… I told him not to take this job too” Minji said as she rubbed her forehead in frustration.

“I told you that we shouldn’t take this job and here we are. Minji, you knew this job was dangerous” Siyeon said as she was still pissed off at the fact that Minji took this job in the first place, let alone she requested to go on her own.

“I don’t have anything to lose at this Siyeon. You still have family; I don’t so whatever happens to me happens” Minji said as she walked into the kitchen and got some water.

“I don’t want to lose my partner dude” Siyeon said as she sounded frustrated over the phone “Look our boss said I’ll be with you in a couple day so please don’t get yourself killed okay?”

“I promised Siyeon” Minji said as she hung up her phone and went back to her computer and started looking up everything she could learn about the Cursed Spider and about their leader.


	4. Chapter 4

Yoohyeon stay at the office late as there something going on with one of their drug shipments. Bora offered to stay as well but Yoohyeon told her to go home since she already covered for her break. Bora didn’t fight it as she went home, even though the nighttime can be the toughest time for their Mafia since people try to attack at night. Even with that simple idea in the back of Bora’s head she knows that Yoohyeon can take care of herself.

The office was quiet, The only thing you could hear it fingers tapping the keyboard from Yoohyeon. She looked over at the time to see that it is very close to 2am. She rubbed her eyes since she needed to get this done to at least get some sort of payment from this shipment. Yoohyeon kept typing even when she heard footsteps. The footstep was none of her men coming in because they are so quiet. She took a deep breath as she opened the draw up for her gun just in case. She looked at the door and at first it was nothing. She shrugged it off and kept typing away. Then her heard someone coming in through the window. As the footsteps faster and faster she quickly turned around only to be tackled into her desk by this masked person. Yoohyeon grunted in pain as she grabs the person by the throat and used all her strength to push her away.

The person stumbled backward as Yoohyeon aimed her gun at this mysterious person. The person stayed in placed as Yoohyeon chuckled to the person “You think you could really try to catch me by surprised?”

The person said nothing as they brought their hands up. Yoohyeon chuckled as she said, “Smart move on your end” Yoohyeon slight smile went away as she said “For the most part” The figure quickly moved and knocked the gun out of Yoohyeon’s hand. Yoohyeon acted quickly as she threw a punch right into the stomach then a knee to the same place, making the person grunt. Yoohyeon could hear a female’s voice under the mask. Yoohyeon took out her knife and said, “You want to play lady?” She could see the figure freeze up in free “I’ll give you a chance” Yoohyeon said as she walked over to grab her gun “We can play this the easy way where you tell me who the fuck you are and I could decide whether you live or I shoot you down” Yoohyeon said as she closed her knife up and aimed her gun “Or we go the fun way were we fight and you lose so you die” Yoohyeon said as she shrugged her shoulders, waiting to see what the women chooses. The lady gave up as she put her hands up.

She took her mask off and Yoohyeon was a bit pissed “You fucking shitting me?”

“What I had to keep you on your toes?” Bora said as she took her mask off “What happens if it actually happens?”

“They would be dead simple. You should be home now” Bora said as she logged Yoohyeon off her computer.

“You kidding right. You know you could have died right?” Yoohyeon said as she grab her jacket.

“But I lived for another day!” Bora said as she got smacked by Yoohyeon.

“Sometimes I think I’m the sane one between the two of us” Yoohyeon said as Bora laughed at her statement “I said sometimes Bora, I’m leaving now. See you in 5 hours, maybe less” Yoohyeon said as she walked out of her office “And yes I finally got the shipment done so we go for your group to go tomorrow”

“Good to hear now go home!” Bora said as she pushed Yoohyeon out of the now building. Yoohyeon started walking towards her home in this winter night, she looked around and sometimes wish that the world could be like this from time to time. After some time of walking she finally made into her apartment building as she check the time. Which was 2:30 am. She made her way up to her home and closed the door behind her as she walked in. She took her jacket off and got out of her work cloths and change into a sweatshirt and shorts. She poured something to drink as she stare out of the window. Taking a deep breath as she sat down on her couch. While sipping on her drink she started to think about Minji. There was something about Minji that made Yoohyeon smile despite the stuff that has happen between the two How can she even be real like that?! Yoohyeon thought as she down her drink.

Yoohyeon quickly shakes her head as she knew that Minji would run away the first when she hears about what she does. She wants to get closer to her but know that’s basically asking her to get kill by other gangs or even by the cops. She placed her cup down on the side table and went to go get showered up. Yoohyeon takes her short and sweatshirt off and she could see the 3 scars left near her shoulder. She plays with them as she knew the story behind them, and she hates it each time. It’s the biggest reason why she made this Mafia in the first place and now it’s her fulltime job. She gets into the shower and washes up thinking about how the day went. As she thought of the day, she thought about Minji. Like always thinking about her makes her happy for some reason and she is okay with it right now. Yoohyeon wants and will get close to her, that’s her goal now. She finally gets out of the shower and got into sleeping stuff as she made her way into her bed.

Yoohyeon wakes up at the same at which is 5am. She looks around in her quiet and empty home. She took a deep breath as she slowly gets out of bed and gets change into her clothing for going into the office. She looks around her house to make sure no one is coming to try to kill her, as usually nothing. Yoohyeon sighed as she finally got change into her work stuff and made her way to the bathroom where she washed herself up as well as took her meds she needed. She looked in the mirror. Yoohyeon sometimes thinks that she could be going crazy. Points where the killing is feeling like a drug to make her normal. She knows that she isnt as crazy, it's just part of the job. She moves her hair out of her face when she gets a message from her friend Bora.  
Bora: Yo, Yoohyeon we have a problem

Yoohyeon sighed in anger thinking where this is going.

Yoohyeon: Hit me with it.

Bora: Handong’s crew got jumped and she lost half of their crew.

Yoohyeon: Motherfucker... is it the same group?

Bora: Yea it's the Unknown.

Yoohyeon: I swear to god we will murder them soon... I'm leaving now let's meet up with Handong at their base.

Bora: Sounds good.

Handong is the one that works with the drugs shipments and meet ups. So her group getting hurt was a big deal. It means it could really mess up the drug dealing side of things in her mafia. Yoohyeon was already pissed at the fact that a rival group wants to hurt her in the first place. Handong was so sweet outside of this job and this just like Bora were friends for as along as they recall. Yoohyeon knew she could trust Handong with the drug shipments and meet up becuase when she is on the clock here, she is a different person. Handong is like the righthand man for Yoohyeon and will quickly kill someone off if Yoohyeon said. She is quick and dangerous, not someone you mess with. So there is many reason why Yoohyeon is pissed. She quickly left her house and went to meet up with Bora to see how bad the attack was.


	5. Chapter 5

A few minutes of speed walking in the snow she finally made it to her building where the car was waiting for her. The driver opened the door and Yoohyeon could see and very pissed off Bora in the car. Yoohyeon got in and the driver took off to Handong's location. Since Yoohyeon doesn’t do drug... mostly the ones they sell they got another location.

"Any updates about the incident?" Yoohyeon asked as she pulled out her gun from the side of the car door. Checking to see if it's loaded.

"Just that half of the people that were there are now dead. Handong herself got shot in the shoulder after she took out half of the unknowns" Bora as she looked at the updated someone sent to her. Bora looks over and could see how mad she is. They were both rather quiet through the ride despite them both being talkative people as well as the ride being 15 minutes since their driver is speeding. Bora could see how tight Yoohyeon is holding the gun. She could see how white her knuckles are. The car stopped as the driver quickly went to open the door up for Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon didn’t wait as she opened the door up and pushed the driver out of the way as she quickly made her way into Handong's building. Yoohyeon saw that their company has capture a guy from the Unknown. Without thinking or anything really she fired her gun right through the throat. He was gasping for air as blood filled his lungs quickly.

"Where is Handong?" Yoohyeon asked one of the men working.

"Follow me" he said quickly as she followed him with Bora quickly behind her. He showed them bot Handong's office as she quickly opened the door and quickly walked away as he knew Handong hates it when someone opened her office door.

Yoohyeon walks in and could see Handong with nurse there getting pieces of the bullet out. While that was happening, she was watching the tape. She had cameras around the building so no one gets in or out without her knowing. Handong looks up as Yoohyeon said "We got your message Dongie"

"Good" Handong said "My nurse almost has the bullet out of my shoulder, man that hurt more than I thought" Handong winced as the nurse took another piece out of her shoulder.

"What happen?" Bora asked as she just looked over the report that she was sent.

"We had an agreement with some political person who wanted some of our shipments but the Unknown came in a fired like crazy, killing off half of the people that were there for the agreement and the political person which I couldnt care less but that was millions of dollars gone!" Handong said as she slammed her fist on the desk. The nurse got scared as she took a step back "I was able to kill a few of them before they took me down. They were about to finish their mission but the rest of my group came in and finished them off. Taking two hostage"

"One now" Yoohyeon said as Handong chuckled.

"Hence why I left him out so you don't kill your own again" Handong, joking said to Yoohyeon.

"Well the bright side if the Unknown tries to come after us we have to call war on them" Bora said as she looked at Yoohyeon who didn’t like that answer.

"Or we go in a kill them now" Yoohyeon said.

"We cant without getting media attention and you don’t want that girl to know" Bora said as Yoohyeon flitch remembering Minji.

"Oooo who's the girl Yoohyeon?" Handong asked as she knew it's been a bit since she has been happy with someone.

"Not Important right now Handong" Yoohyeon said as she heard another chuckled.

"Oh but it is my friend who is this?" Handong asked as she got her shoulder wrapped up from her nurse. She signal the nurse to leave.

"Again not now Handong. We need to focus on getting back at the Unknowns groups. I hate it that they are getting away with this shit" Yoohyeon said.

"Her name is Minji and she works at the new coffee shop near her home and work place" Bora said as they both saw her flinch at the information Bora just said.

"I swear to god Bora!! I will murder you!" Yoohyeon yelled as she fired her gun close to Bora's head.

"YOU MISSED BITCH!!" Bora said as she went back to Yoohyeon's side. Yoohyeon slapped Bora as she was still laughing.

"So this Minji girl?" Handong said as she saw Yoohyeon groaned.

"Can we focus on this fucking rival gang before personal matters guys!" Yoohyeon said as she rubbed between her eyes.

"Okay, okay but you have to tell me more about this girl okay" Handong said "Beside I know where there subgroup is"

"Fucking where? You should have said that before you guys teased me and before I fired my fucking gun at Bora!" Yoohyeon said as she slammed her gun on the corner of the desk, chipping the corner off.

"Yoohyeon you need to learn how to relax on job from time to time or get laid at this point cuase its showing" Bora said as Handong agreed.  
"Guys! Where is this sub group at!?" Yoohyeon said as she starting to get pissed off at the two of.

"Near the harbor. 20 minutes away from your office place Yoohyeon" Handong said "at least that's what he said"

"You fucking kidding me. I know that spot!" Bora yelled "They took over that part. That's our terf"

"So let go" Yoohyeon said as got out of her seat "They are in our turf so left send a little message to their leader" Yoohyeon finished as both Handong and Bora got up. Yoohyeon gave up on fighting with Handong about stay back a long time ago. Her thing is always if I'm still alive and moving then I can still fight. Secretly Yoohyeon lives by the same thing.

"Elkie babe can you watch over the office while I'm gone" Handong said as Elkie, her girlfriend walked in. Elkie and Handong have been seeing each other for quiet sometime. First starting out as friends before they learned about their respective groups then at some point down the line all that Yoohyeon and Bora remember is seeing Handong coming in tired as heck and a couple of hickeys all over her neck. No one really knows what happen all they knew is one day they were friend and the next day they see the two of them hugging, kissing and being lovey with each other.

"O- what the hell happen to your shoulder?!" Elkie said as she saw Handong wrapped.

"Nothing serious just got shot at. The Unknowns group is in our turf so I'll be back babe" Handong said as she kissed Elkie's cheek and quickly join her friends before Elkie yelled at her again. She caught up with her friends.

"Handong you are so sleeping on the couch tonight" Yoohyeon as both her and Bora saw how mad she looked.

"Oh it might be worst than that" Handong said knowing Elkie when she gets mad "Let go before she chases me down" Handong said to the driver as he quickly drove away.


	6. Chapter 6

"So how do we deal with this?" Bora asked Yoohyeon as it looked like she had a plan in mind.

"Simple we go in a kill them off and get rid of the bodies" Yoohyeon said as she loaded her gun.

"Let me guess?" Handong said as she looked over at Yoohyeon, waiting for the answer.

"Tie the bodies to cinder blocks and drop them in" Yoohyeon said which shocked Handong a bit.

"Wow I thought you were going to say burn the bodies" Handong said.

"If it's near the building I think its near I was planning to put a weapons safe becuase are losing space in the main building. Might as put it into good used" Yoohyeon said.

"Good idea" Bora said.

"I dont care what they say. They are in our turf and fired at us first. If they want to declare war on us they will lose and they know that" Yoohyeon said as she looked out the window, passing by the Coffee shop she met Minji in. Yoohyeon wonders how the girl is doing since last night.

"Y-Yoohyeon you zoning out again... is it-"

"Shut up Bora! Yoohyeon yelled at both Handong and Bora started laughing.

"You can go there after we deal with these shitheads" Bora said as she got a sigh out of Yoohyeon, knowing that Bora was right.

"Let's just get this done... driver stop a mile from the location" Yoohyeon said as the driver as he nodded "Just incase they fire when they see us" both Bora and Handong nodded.

The driver quickly pulled over to side as he said "Wish you luck boss" Yoohyeon nodded her head as the three of them got out of the car. Yoohyeon leads the way as they made their way to the locations. As they got closer it was the place Yoohyeon wants to put the weapons safe.

"Typical from the Unknows honestly. They could have picked a different place" Bora said as Handong nodded, thinking their spot is dumb.

Yoohyeon held her gun tight as they made it and saw a couple people just wondering around it. Yoohyeon held her gun down as she walked her way their. They were stopped by a guy guarding the door "Sorry can't go in. Property of Cursed Spider"

"Who is it?" Yoohyeon asked s the guard was confused on the question.

"I'm sorry what?" The guard.

"Who's the leader of that group?" Yoohyeon asked. The guy tilts his head in confusion as Yoohyeon pulled her gun out and fired, hitting him in the face. Killing him instantly. Another guy saw this and before he could fire his gun at Yoohyeon, Bora quickly fired her gun right in this shoulder, making him drop his gun then fired again the forehead. Killing him instantly.

"Couldn't you guys been more quiet for one in your life when we go on this raids" Handong said as she also pull her gun out ready to fire it at anyone in her way.

"Now where is the fun in that Handong" Yoohyeon chuckled as she could hear the few other people scramble in the building. Yoohyeon gave Handong a sarcastic look as she said "See its like old times my friend" Yoohyeon finished as she kicked the door down and fired at two guys that were near the door rather quickly. Bora came it and kept her gun aimed at another person as Handong did the same. The other people in the rival group put their hands up and surrender.

"It’s the leader herself" One of them whispered.

"You are correct my friend now tell me this" Yoohyeon said as she placed the end of her gun underneath his chin. She could see the fear in his eyes as Yoohyeon said "Who sent you guys to attack my drug meet up?"

"DON'T TELL THEM ANYTHING MAN!" The other guys yelled as he got shot in the leg, making him screaming pain.

Yoohyeon looked at the guy again with a straight face as she said "Now who sent you or I'll put a bullet not just through you but the people who know you"

"It-the assistants. Not the leaders. They told us something else about this being our turf" the guys said as she can hear fear in the back of his voice.

"See that wasn’t so hard. Now" Yoohyeon said as she held the gun tight on the top of his head. Yoohyeon can hear the guy scream. As that was happening Bora killed off the guy she was holding at gun point. Handong fired her gun right at the stomach, making her hostage suffer before she went to grab the rope too tie him up to the cinder blocks that were outside of the building.

Yoohyeon looked down at the guy she held at gun point and fired her gun not once but twice. Second time blood splattered everywhere as the body fell down, lifeless.  
"Handong are you really going to do that?" Bora chuckled as she dropped the body near the harbor, on the deck.

"Yes cause you know what almost killing me deserve drowning death" Handong said as she saw that he was trying to crawl away. She chuckled and grabs the guy by back of his shirt and dragged him back. Handong got help from Yoohyeon as they finally got him tied down. Yoohyeon kicked the cinderblocks down. They all heard screaming then a splash, after that it was quiet.

"I'll give him only I minute" Bora said as they walked away

"Bora call our people up and get the place ready and secured. I'll do a special order of those blast proof safe for our weapons cause we can’t let anyone but our own get them. Understood?" Yoohyeon said as she wiped the blood off her hands. She tossed her over shirt to the side as she had another black tee shirt on underneath.

"Where are going?" Bora asked as she already knew the answer.

"Just get this cleaned up and tell some our men to start moving the weapons here Bora!" Yoohyeon said as she walked out, knowing where she is going to go.

"Can you get some coffee then?" Handong asked as Yoohyeon stopped in place.

"Text me your orders please" Yoohyeon said as she started walking again, making her way to the coffee shop, making her way over to see Minji if she is working.


	7. Chapter 7

After a five minute walk she finally made it into the shop where she was greet by the same smile that she saw before. Yoohyeon smiled as she was happy to this girl again.

"Welcome back Yoohyeon" Minji said as she unlocked her register, ready to take her order

"Everything okay from last night? Like those guys didn’t attack you or something like that?" Minji asked as she was wondering.

"Aa yea, they were no trouble. It was an easy walk home. Has it been busy here?" Yoohyeon asked as she wanted to hear more Minji's voice. Something about it was calming for her.

"Not really actually for once... maybe because we actually had people today" Minji said in a joking tone. Yoohyeon laughed as she knew the pain "Anyways same as yesterday?"

"Yea as well as 2 ice coffees. My friends just texted me their orders" Yoohyeon said as she look down at her phone.

"Okay I'll put all to go for you" Minji said with smile on her face. Yoohyeon paid Minji as well as place a couple 10-dollar Bill's in her top thing when she wasn’t looking. Her phone went off again as it was from Bora.

Bora: Hey your coming to my place after you get my stuff from your crushes’ coffee place. Handong is keeping an eye on the main building. Someone is coming to pick up her order

Yoohyeon: AAAaaaa why?!

Bora: cause it's been awhile since we hung outside of this mafia shit and besides Dami and Gahyeon miss you

Dami is Bora's girlfriend. They have been together for a year now. What makes them a little different from Elkie and Handong is that they are both polyamorous. They both really do love each other deeply and they respect each other boundaries quite well so they rarely fight. Gahyeon is Bora's younger sister. They fight with each other a lot but they both knew deep down they care for each other. After their parents left Bora has been making sure Gahyeon has the best life in this town. Gahyeon shockingly already helps the cursed Spider with a few things here and there but nothing never too crazy like the stuff Bora seals with.

Yoohyeon: Fine -_-#

Bora: Good!

"Here you go Yoohyeon" Minji said as she handed Yoohyeon the bag of food.

"Thanks Minji.... see you tomorrow when I come back in of course" Yoohyeon said as she was a bit flustered which made Minji laugh a bit.

"Sounds good. See you tomorrow Yoohyeon"

Minji said as she helped the next costumer. Yoohyeon could help it again as she looked at Minji with her hair falling to the side. They both made eye contact and Yoohyeon can feel herself getting blushed which made Minji laugh. Yoohyeon smiled back as she quickly left the store. Yoohyeon waited a couple minutes to see Elkie walking up to talk with her.

“I didn’t think she would send you Elkie?” Yoohyeon said as she passed her Handong’s drink to her.

“She didn’t trust anyone else besides, I was going out anyways to pick something up from gang and it’s this direction so it works” Elkie said as she took a sip out of her coffee “Anyways see you later friend” Handong said as she walked away with the drink in her hand. Yoohyeon sighed as she walked towards Bora’s house.

Bora’s house was only a couple minutes away from Yoohyeon, so it was a rather quick walk. She knocked on the door and no even 30 second Gahyeon opened the door and smiled seeing Bora’s best friend here. Gahyeon gave Yoohyeon a great big hug as she said “Yoohyeon you’re here! Bora will be here in a few minutes come in!” Gahyeon finished as she grab’s Yoohyeon’s hand and drags her inside to their home.

“How’s everything been Gahyeon? Sorry I haven’t been visiting you know how business is” Yoohyeon said as she knew that Gahyeon knows about their Mafia group.

“I understand. Even Bora has been stress the fuck out about what going on there” Gahyeon said as they walked into the living room.

“How’s school been for you?” Yoohyeon asked as she sat down on the couch.

“Same old stuff at this point but hey no one is really messed with me or my friends so it’s nice.” Gahyeon said as she sat down with her feet on the table, relaxing as she was talking to Yoohyeon. Just them Dami walks in and smacks her feet off.

“You know what Bora said about feet on the table Gahyeon” Dami said as she walked over and gave Yoohyeon a big hug “Good to see you again my friend”

“Good to see you too Dami. How the weapon making going?” Yoohyeon asked.

“It’s going slow right now but it will pick up in a few weeks, so we are good” Dami said as she went into their kitchen and got something to drink. Dami herself is a weapon’s maker for Yoohyeon’s Mafia group as well as Elkie’s gang.

“We have got a shipment of parts you wanted coming your way quiet soon” Yoohyeon said as Bora walked in. Dami nodded her head as she got hug by her girlfriend.

“Hey babe” Bora said as she gave Dami a kiss which she gladly took “Hey kid!” Bora said across the room as Gahyeon flipped her off. Got to love the sister bond “Gahyeon you friend saw me walking home and wants to see you!”

“Which one?” Gahyeon yelled back.

“I think it’s Yeri?” Bora said as she wasn’t 100% sure.

“RIGHT! I’ll see you guys later!” Gahyeon said as she ran through the door. Leaving the 3 of them on their own.

“Bora why did you want me to come over?” Yoohyeon asked.

“We are going to have some fun like old time my friend” Bora said as she sat beside. Yoohyeon went bright red as she knew what was about to happen. Bora placed her hand on Yoohyeon thigh as she leaned in close to Bora ear and whispered “You seemed really tensed the past couple days and we think we can help you a bit”

“The only reason why you invited me over is to fu-“ Bora stopped Yoohyeon from talking from placing her lips on top of hers. She Slowly moved on top of Yoohyeon, straddling her.

Bora broke the kiss and smiled as she yelled “When you say it like that then yes. Think about it like a little destress message Yoohyeon. When was the last time you got fuck!” Yoohyeon was so flustered that she smacked Bora hard on the shoulder.

“Bora, I swear to god I will murder you one day… You too Dami!” Yoohyeon said as she pointed over at Dami who had her hands up.

“I didn’t do anything Yoohyeon… this time” Dami yelled back

“Come on dude. We are all chill here. Beside we missed our fun time with you. Also, the back of your neck is tensed up due to your stress it will hurt” Bora said as she started to rub the top of Yoohyeon’s thigh. Yoohyeon sighed as Bora moved in close to the inside of her thigh “See even the lightest touch you get worked up” Bora said as Dami joined in with Bora, touching closer and closer to Yoohyeon area “Like old times?” Bora said as she used her other hand to make Yoohyeon look at her. Bora was right it been awhile since she did relive stress.

“Let’s do it” Yoohyeon sighed as she could feel how badly she was worked up for the past few months. Bora smiled as she started kissing down Yoohyeon’s neck. Dami made her way to the belt buckled of Yoohyeon’s pant and unbutton it. Yoohyeon sighed as she could Bora smirk as she made her way on to Yoohyeon’s shirt as she ask her to take it off which Yoohyeon gladly did.

“Babe let’s lay her down” Bora said as Dami nodded in agreement. They kept her worked up as they made her lay down. Bora removed her shirt as made her way down Yoohyeon’s stomach. She looked up as saw her girlfriend teasing her around her chest area. Yoohyeon can feel herself getting worked up as it started to get warmer between her legs. Bora then teased by rubbing her knee into Yoohyeon core. Yoohyeon growled a bit as she leaned her head back into Dami’s lap as it send shivers down her spine. Bora chuckled as she said “Let’s start the real fun” as she shoved her hand down Yoohyeon’s pants.

Yoohyeon’s night was blur after they made her laid down. She recall that she felt a little less stressful. She looks around and she could feel Bora’s head on the side of her, as she was cuddling up to her. She looked and Dami was getting food and water ready when they wake up. She slowly tried to move away from Bora, but she held her tight as she said, “How do you feel?”

“A bit better. Thanks to the both you” Yoohyeon said as Bora let her go. Yoohyeon got out of the now bed and got her clothes on.

“You want food Yoohyeon? Water? We went at it pretty hard” Dami said as she handed Yoohyeon water anyways, which she gladly accepted.

“Don’t remind me” Yoohyeon jokingly said as she down the water, realizing how thirsty she really was.

“We can go for another round” Bora said as she poked her head up and send both Dami and Yoohyeon a wink.

“I’m going to drink tonight.” Yoohyeon said as she got the rest of her clothing on “Just need a bit of time to myself”

“Please don’t overdrink again. I don’t want to get a call from one of our men again saying you are black out drunk again.” Bora said with a concerned look on her face.

“It wont be like that night I promise. That was a bad week in general” Yoohyeon said as she got her jacket on.


	8. Chapter 8

“If I get that call Dami will pick you up this time not me” Bora said as she knew how bad Yoohyeon is when she is drunk. Yoohyeon chuckled as she left their house. Yoohyeon chuckled a bit as she started walking outside in the cold. She loves those two and wants nothing but the best for them. She looks up in the sky on this night as it start to snow once again. She thinks to herself. The weather always change when some big is happening or something is going to happen. She always found the snow fall calming every time she is outside. It could the only thing that would make her happy beside her friends. As she was walking, she get a text message.

Handong: Boss come to the main building we found the other rat.

Yoohyeon: I'm here right now.

Yoohyeon placed her phone in her pocket as she walked into the building since it was right there. She walked up to her office and saw a couple of her men outside her office as she walked inside. Handong was sitting on Yoohyeon's chair as she playing with a knife as Elkie was there, leaning in her desk. Yoohyeon looked at the person and could see the fear in here eyes.

"This is the rat?" Yoohyeon asked as she took of her jacket. Handong nodded as Yoohyeon kneeled down to the girl and grab her by the chin as she said "So tell me why?"

"I-I had no choice!" The girl said as tears came down her face. Yoohyeon showed no emotions as she was curious about the answer.

"What do you mean?" Yoohyeon asked.

"The Unknows had threaten to kill my family and I had to do what they said after some of their men were killed by assassins" The girl said as tears came down her face.

“If you think I will believe that shit with the unknown tattoo on you neck you are badly mistaken. Now let me ask you again bitch” Yoohyeon said as she gripped harder on her jaw “Who the fuck sent you over. I won’t ask again” They all could see the look on the women’s face.

“T-the sub leader sent me! I had nothing to do with this. She really did t-threaten my family if I didn’t go through this mission” The lady said.

“That’s sad don’t you think? That they want to murder your family just so you come and die once we figure out you were a rat now huh? Or this some sort of punishment you have to do because you didn’t listen to the leader.” Yoohyeon said as she let go of her chin “Man that’s pretty low for even the sub leader don’t you think?” The girl said nothing as she was scared to do anything. Handong could even see how pissed off she is at the moment. This rat was the reason why half of Handong’s group was kill off. Yoohyeon walked over and grab the gun out of her draw and aimed at the girl.

“You don’t have to plea-“ Yoohyeon grab the girl by the jaw and placed the barrel of the gun right in her mouth, aiming down.

“This is for the fucking sub leader of the group you hear me… You know what” Yoohyeon said as she left the gun in the girl’s mouth and said to Elkie “Get the camera” Elkie nodded her head as she grabbed the camera out of Yoohyeon’s desk and aimed at the girl who still had the gun in her mouth. She nodded at Elkie and she pressed recorded. She gave a thumped up with and Yoohyeon looked at the camera.

“Listen here. I don’t know what you are planning but I am pissed off. Behind me is one of your rats” Yoohyeon said as she stepped to the side to show the camera. The girl started to freak out. This isn’t the first time Yoohyeon sent video’s and they get pretty bad. She started freaking out some more. Yoohyeon looked at the girl and grab the gun that’s in her mouth and aimed it down. She looked at the camera and said to it “Send anyone else and we will start a war here. This is your final warning” Yoohyeon gave a look in the camera as she fire her gun. She could hear the scream from the girl. She fired again as pushed the gun down her throat and fired another shot down her throat. She took the gun out and you could see in the video the amount of blood that was coming off the gun. She aimed the gun in the stomach and fired a couple more times. She could still see that the girl is still moving a bit. She sighed as walks behind the girl and aimed the gun in the back of her head as she said “Don’t mess with us” Yoohyeon finished as she fire her gun twice in the back of the girl’s head, making two holes through her head as she fell down dead. Yoohyeon looked down and could see the blood pouring out.

Elkie stopped recording as Yoohyeon kept looking down at the body. Once again, she got a little happy that another annoying little thing is now gone. Some of her men got ride of the body and she went back to her desk and placed the gun back in draw.

“You seem calm now” Handong said as she got out the chair.

“You can say that.” Yoohyeon said as she walked to her window and stare out. Handong walked beside her and they both stare out “Why don’t people just follow the bigger thing. I want everything to go by peaceful and people do shit like this” Yoohyeon said as she pointed at the pool of blood on her office floor.

“You know with every big thing that people follow there is always going to be groups to break it down” Handong said.

“I know and I hate it… I really do” Yoohyeon said as she stare out the window “I’m leaving for the day Handong and Bora is in charge” Yoohyeon said as she as walked away from the window. She goes to her draw and grabs the same gun she used to murder an Unknown member. She puts the safety on and places it in her pocket as she walked out.

She made her way home, thinking about everything that has happened as she was ready to call it quits for the day. Just as she was about to enter into the building, she saw Minji walking her way. Minji smiled and waved as Yoohyeon did the same thing back.

“Funny how we always meet when you get out of work” Yoohyeon said as Minji chuckled.

“Yea that’s quite funny” Minji said “Everything okay? You seem tensed?” Minji asked as it looked up Yoohyeon was ready to kill someone.

“Some of the guys that bothered you are here again” Yoohyeon said as she out of no where grabbed Minji close to her. Minji was kind of in shocked when Yoohyeon did this. Yoohyeon stared down at the guys and she could see the color leaving their faces as they acted like they are leaving. Yoohyeon realized what she did and quickly let go of Minji “Sorry about that. I don’t know what went over me” Yoohyeon said as she felt bad for touch her in general with asking.

“No, no its okay… You were just protecting me from those guys… thank you” Minji said as she smiled.

Yoohyeon’s eyes went wide as she just heard what Minji say. Minji chuckled as she saw flustered Yoohyeon “Let’s get inside shall we” Yoohyeon said as she opened the door for her. Minji chuckled as she went in and Yoohyeon went in afterwards.

“Any ways I’ll see you tomorrow?” Minji asked as she was wondering if she is coming back to the café.

“Yes! You shall see me tomorrow” Yoohyeon said as she pointed up in the air as she was still a bit flustered about holding Minji tight.

“I’m looking forward to it” Minji said with a smile on her face as she enter into her house. Yoohyeon leaned on her door thinking about Minji. She smiled to herself as she went inside.


	9. Chapter 9

The house looked the same as it was before as she looked around. Yoohyeon turned on the lights as she went back to her favorite place which is where she keeps all her drink as she took the bottle of liquor in her hand and walked to sit on the couch. She grabs the gun out of her pocket as she started to play with it as she was taking some sips of the bottle. As looks at the window and could see her own reflection. She gets up from the couch and looks at herself in the window. She sighed as she always hate this feeling of being a lot, but at the same time she loves it. She takes another sip from her drink as she aimed the gun under her chin. It didn’t feel right for her she aimed the gun at the side of her head. She chuckled as she tossed the gun to her couch. She took another sip from her drink as she tossed herself on her couch. She thought to herself Maybe I do need to talk to Minji more Just then Yoohyeon looked up and hears a knock on her door.

She goes over and looks through the peep hole and sees it Minji herself waiting. Yoohyeon’s eyes went wide and she opens the door “Hey what’s up?” Yoohyeon said as she leaned on the door since she drink more than she thought.

“Nothing much but… do you actually like want to hang out. Like have a drink or something” Minji said.

“Ummm do you want to come in for a drink… I mean if you want to of course… I shouldn’t really go out tonight” Yoohyeon said as she looked over at her handle of liquor.

“Sure, I would like one” Minji said with a smile that made Yoohyeon a bit weak. Yoohyeon let Minji into her house. Yoohyeon closed the door as she stare at Minji as she was looking around “This is a nice place, although it is pretty dark in here” Minji said as she looked around.

“I like it dark, I always have” Yoohyeon said as she looked you on the couch to see the gun there. She quickly went over and stuff the gun down the cushion of the couch as she saw pretend to sit down “Let me get you drink Minji. You can take a seat!” Yoohyeon said as she quickly got up and made a drink for Minji.

“Thanks” Minji said as she took a sip from her drink. Yoohyeon sat beside her with a drink of her own.

“Of course. So why did you want to come over at this time?” Yoohyeon asked as she took a sip of her drink.

“Why not? I didn’t want to be alone. My roommate is still out of town until tomorrow hopefully and I wanted to hang out with you” Minji said.

Yoohyeon took a second as she had to think about what Minji said. She took a sip from her drink as she said, “How come is your roommate out of town?”

“For some family stuff” Minji lied. Minji knew that Siyeon would be here tomorrow since it’s part of the mission “It suck that I was alone for a bit but hey at least I get some quiet time. She get’s a bit loud for time to time” Minji chuckled.

“Hey nothing wrong with that” Yoohyeon said as she took another sip from her drink. She didn’t know what to say as she saw how smiley Minji is. She couldn’t get her eyes off of Minji. She down her drink as she brought her cup to the kitchen.

“Anyways I always see you getting into the coffee shop. You work?” Minji asked as she chuckled as she knew that Yoohyeon was staring.

Yoohyeon dropped her glass as she shattered on the floor, not knowing what to say. Minji got up as she see what happen. Yoohyeon quickly picked up the pieces of the broken glass, only for her hand to cut open “AA fuck” Yoohyeon said as she check her hand.

“You okay?” Minji asked as she got up from her seat. She looked and saw Yoohyeon’s hands as a little blood was dripping down her hand.

“y-yea it okay I guess I’m more drunk than I think. I’ll be okay” Yoohyeon said as she got some paper towels to covered her head.

“Let me get first aid” Minji said as she got up despite Yoohyeon saying she is fine. She went to Yoohyeon’s bathroom and got the first aid. She went back to Yoohyeon as she got some band-aids “Here let me see” Minji said as she left her hand out. Yoohyeon placed her hand on Minji as Minji wrapped up her finger that got cut up by the glass.

“T-thanks” Yoohyeon said as she saw Minji smile “ummm I should get some rest since I work tomorrow”

“Y-yea I should get going. I’ll see you tomorrow” Minji said as she got up. Yoohyeon was about to help her and show her the door “No go to sleep you are still a bit drunk and you need the rest”

“Fine… I just want to hang out more” Yoohyeon chuckled

“Here give me your phone then” Minji said with a smile on her face. Yoohyeon got her phone out as she handed it to Minji. She typed something in as she passed it back “We can now talk on text if we can’t meet up! I’ll see you tomorrow Yoohyeon!” Minji said as she opened the door to let her self out.

“I’ll see you tomorrow” Yoohyeon smile as Minji chuckled as she shut the door behind her. Yoohyeon stumble her way into her bed. She looked at her phone and grabs it as she text her friend.

Yoohyeon: I think I do have feelings again

Bora: Bruh! Its 2 in the morning why are you still you still fucking up!

Yoohyeon: HER!

Bora: I swear to god if you are drunk!

Yoohyeon: No…. well yes! IT’s fucking Minji she lives next door and she is the sweetest. SHE almost saw my gun though!

Bora: Please why are you like this even when you drink a little bit!

Yoohyeon: YOU ARE NOT HELPING!

Bora: You said nothing to me! Go to sleep!

Yoohyeon said as she felt her eyes slowly closing as everything went dark. Yoohyeon wakes up and looks at the clock. Its 8:30 am, which shocked her due to the fact she is always up earlier than that. She looked over at her phone and saw she texted Bora at some point in the night. She shrugged it off as she usually texts her friend when she is drunk. She then double check her phone and her eyes went wide as she saw a text from someone, she thought she didn’t have her number.

Minji: Hey! Making sure you are okay!

Yoohyeon: Yea! I’m fine thanks for wondering.

Minji: Glad to hear that! I need to go to work now. Hopefully I’ll see you at the coffee shop.

Yoohyeon: Hopefully I’ll see you!

Yoohyeon smiled at her text as she is still wondering how she got her number. She shrug it off as she might have gotten it when she was drunk. She got change into her suit as she was about to leave her house only to realizes she had lights on for the first time. She thought to herself Weird, I never have the lights on… unless… It all clicked together, and she finally remembers what happen last night. She looks down and saw a couple of her fingers wrapped up after she dropped a glass. She recalls Minji turning on the lights, she recalls quickly grabbing her gun before Minji could see it. She slammed her hand into her face as she was she recalled everything!

“The fuck is wrong with me!” Yoohyeon yelled. She sighed hoping Minji didn’t think she is too weird. She locked the door behind her as she walked out and started her walk to her building. The day was warming which Yoohyeon is not a big fan of but deals with it anyways. She had to take her jacket off as it was warm, showing off her tee shirt as well as a couple more tattoos on her forearms. There is a lyric tattoo, a dagger and the spider tattoo on the lower part of her neck, which is covered by her shirt. She walks into her building as she was shocked to see Dami here today.


	10. Chapter 10

“Hey, you got a minute Yoohyeon? Bora and Handong said they might have a plan” Dami said.

“This better be good… I’m meeting up with a client soon” Yoohyeon sighed as she was a bit concerned on what those two plan again. Dami walked with Yoohyeon into her office. As they both enter Yoohyeon’s office and there was Handong, Bora, Elkie and her gang leader Seungyeon.

“Good to see you boss” Seungyeon said as she shakes Yoohyeon’s hand.

“Good to see you too, what’s the plan you two have and should I be scared because its Bora we are talking about” Yoohyeon said as she placed her jacket on her chair.

“This is a good Idea though this time” Bora said as she looked offended.

“Hit me with the idea” Yoohyeon said.

“We should expand outside this town” Handong said as it got Yoohyeon attention “Seungyeon has half of her gang in the city right beside.”

“Who?” Yoohyeon asked.

“Yujin and Seunghee lead another part of the Cheshires” Seungyeon said “We are currently talking with another gang leader named Soyeon”

“Okay. SO I’m hearing we talk to Gang ask them to join us for protection then we expand and basically take over that town slowly but surely” Yoohyeon said as she looked over the paper Bora showed them, it was the maps of the city, what the city is known for, how bad the cop activity is “This is a pretty active cop area guys, it’s a big risk.”

“Look closer” Handong said “It has the biggest bank with in the 3 city’s around as in we take out some cops and we go for that bank or-“

“Sounds like a good plan” Yoohyeon said “First I want to kill of the Unknown today. I’m done with them”

“Are you sure you want to do that? I mean that’s a big risk” Bora said as she never saw Yoohyeon this serious about killing that Mafia group.

“I’m fucking tired of them killing off our men, stealing out shit and we sent them warnings and they don’t listen, so I’m done. We are going over there today to ‘talk’ with them” Yoohyeon said as she pointed at Dami “Get some weapons ready, I want to take their leader out for… reason” Yoohyeon said as she chuckled a bit thinking about all the painful and close to death things to do finally. Bora could tell that Yoohyeon was tired of them and she was more than happy to join them.

“Are you want to do this boss?” Handong asked.

“Yes I’m tired of this and they need to be stopped. Either they join us or they will get shot down until they are no more.” Yoohyeon said as she grabs her jacket and tossed it to the side now pissed but ready to end this “We are going there now. Bora on me let’s go” Yoohyeon said as Bora follow her. They both walked for a few minutes as she held the gun tight in her hand. She walked up to the almost boarder of the two Mafia groups as she looked over at the guy that was leaning on the wall. Yoohyeon could tell he was an Unknown. She pulled her gun out and fired him down, killing him instantly.

“What are you doing here Yoohyeon? We had an agreement” Someone said as they walked up with a couple guys behind them.

“The agreement is to stay off my property and not to kill during business and you guys can’t even do that.” Yoohyeon said as she stopped in place “Listen up E:U I’m tried of your shit and every that goes on” Yoohyeon said as she fired her gun right in the stomach, hitting her “This is a takeover” Yoohyeon said as she fired her gun again, aiming right at the head. One of E:U’s men fired his gun back at Yoohyeon, hitting her in the side of the stomach. Yoohyeon’s eye widen as she felt the sharp pain in the side of her stomach. She quickly fired her again as she hit the gun, killing him.

“Y-you for get Yoohyeon we have a plan” E:U Said as she signal he men which they all looked at Yoohyeon and Bora “We go until we kill off our target” E:U finished. Just as E:U said that a sniper took the top of the building near by and aimed it at Yoohyeon. Bora quickly saw this and pushed herself and Yoohyeon out of the way. They both quickly got up as Bora fired back, using it as cover for the two of them.

“Next time bring more than the two of us!” Bora said as they both made a run for it into the ally ways, making sure they get shot down from the sniper.

“Shut it!” Yoohyeon said as she held her stomach tight. Bora saw this and grew concerned. They kept running as they heard footsteps “Quickly call Handong” Yoohyeon said as she aimed her gun in the direction of the footstep sound. As she was making that phone call a couple of the Unknowns came out of no where and Yoohyeon fired her gun, killing a couple on the spot. Some of the fired their gun as Yoohyeon grabs Bora and quickly made a run.

“Handong we need help now we are near the main building… Yoohyeon’s been hit” Bora said as she looked at Yoohyeon still a bit scared for her. Just as they were running, Yoohyeon felt a kick to the side of her. She fell down on to the ground to an Unknown with a knife in his head. He quickly tried to stab Yoohyeon down, she tried to move out of it as she got sliced on her shoulder. Bora fired her gun, hitting him in the head. Bora quickly helped Yoohyeon up as they both still made run away from the other “Next time we go into a fight we bring the rest of the group!”

“Not the time Bora. My apartment is her- FUCK” Yoohyeon said as she stopped as the pain was starting to see it.

“Yoohyeon we need to move now!” Bora said as she helped Yoohyeon move as they could see more blood coming out.

“My house is here.. Watch out!” Yoohyeon said as she pulled Bora with her as they made their way out of the of the fire. Yoohyeon got a new type of rush as they made it to her building. Yoohyeon unlocked the door as they made their way into stair way. Bora shut the door and locked it down. She smashed the side of her gun, jamming the lock.

“Yoohyeon go! They are coming” Bora said as she aimed her gun at the door. Yoohyeon started running as the pain got stronger as time went on. Yoohyeon made her way up to her floor and the pain was getting worst and worst. She looked down and she was covered in blood. She leaned on the wall as she kept walking. She could feel her phone ringing as she had no feeling in her hands at this point. She found her door as she tried to open the door but couldn’t. She looked for her keys as she looked over across the hall.


	11. Chapter 11

Minji and Siyeon where chatting in their room, happy to see each other again when they heard like a distressed knock. Minji looks at the door and looks at Siyeon. Siyeon already had her gun her hand as Minji went to open the door. Minji's eyes went wide as Yoohyeon stood in front of her, badly injured. Yoohyeon fell into Minji’s arms as she was still in shock.

"Find her and finish the job!" Minji heard someone yell followed my footsteps. Yoohyeon looks up and pushes Minji in as she locked the door. She fell back on the ground as she took a couple deep breaths.

"Y-Yoohyeon? Siyeon get our first aid" Minji said as she picked up Yoohyeon so she laying her head and her lap.

"Got jump... same people" Yoohyeon said as she took a couple breaths to relax her breathing.

"I-its okay I'm here" Minji said as she thought to herself, they never teach you this in the academy!!!

Siyeon came back with first aid as Minji quickly grabs it and start wiping down her wounds on her face.

"S-shoulder and stomach first" Yoohyeon said as she grab her wrist "I'm bleeding quickly p-please" Minji didn’t say anything as she just nodded her head. She as light as she can cleaned around the wound. Yoohyeon winced in pain, Minji moved her hand away not wanting to hurt her anymore "It's okay just place pressure on it" Yoohyeon said as she held her gun tight as the footsteps stop at Minji's door. They heard a knock "Don’t let them in" Yoohyeon whisper as she tried to move herself away from the door view. Minji saw this and helped her out, hiding her in her room. Minji left her room to meet up with Siyeon as they acted like no one came in. Siyeon opened the door to a gun aimed at her head.

"We know she is in here" the guy with half a mask cover his bottom half of his face said.

"Who?" Siyeon said as she put her hands up, still pretty calm.

"Don't play dumb with us! Where is she?" The guy yelled as he held the gun tighter against Siyeon's head.

Yoohyeon could hear everything that was happening Minji's room as she was scared for the both of them, mostly Minji. She slowly gets herself up as she leaned on the wall. She pushed her self-off and started to feel a really sharp pain in her stomach. She quickly pulls her phone out and texts Bora.

Yoohyeon: Come now! The unknown members are here, and I can’t stand properly

Bora: Already here waiting for your first shot

Yoohyeon chuckled as she knew Bora would do this. Yoohyeon placed her phone in her pocket. She grips her gun as she slowly opens the door. She could see Minji frozen in fear and her friend having a gun pointed at her head. She quickly gets her phone out to send another message

Yoohyeon: Now

Just then a bullet flies hitting the guy that held Siyeon gun point in the head, killing him instantly. Just before anyone could reacted Yoohyeon came out of the room and fired her gun at the other guys who were in shocked on what just happened, killing them. One them aimed their gun at Minji and fired. Yoohyeon saw this and got in front of Minji, taking the hit in her leg. Bora came down the hall and killed off the last couple guys that where there, checking to make sure there was no one else. She came into Minji house and close the door behind her. She looked at Siyeon and asked her "You okay?" As she check for any visible injuries.

"Yea I'm fine" Siyeon said as she looked over at Minji and Yoohyeon. Bora looked over and her eyes went wide as she saw Yoohyeon's blood going down her leg and looking like she was in pain. She ran over to Yoohyeon and saw how badly she is injured.

"What the fuck Yoohyeon!" Bora yelled as she made it look like she was on her own "Next time when you go out, I'm coming with you!"

"I'll be okay Sua" Yoohyeon said to Bora as she used her nickname since they are around people, she doesnt know that well.

"She will be okay just needs to rest for a couple days.... maybe a week" Minji said ad she got her first aid again for Yoohyeon. She started covering her wound and cleaning them as Yoohyeon gripped on tightly. She can take the pain but for some reason when it comes to cleaning wounds its hurts a lot more than it should.

"Why were they after you Yoohyeon?" Minji asked.

"Because it's a rival company. They wanted me out of the picture for a while" Yoohyeon as she lied about parts of it.

"We can call the cops about this!" Siyeon said

"We tried" Bora lied "They have them eating out of their hands... because of money of course"

"That's fucked up" Minji said as she believed every word that came out of her friends’ mouth. Yoohyeon took a couple deep breath as she tried to stand up. Minji saw this and lightly picked her up, despite the high difference "There is no way you will be standing after getting shot Yoohyeon" Minji said as Yoohyeon dint know what to say, all she did was nodded her head as Bora took a photo of the two of them "Siyeon can you take my shifts for the week at the cafe?" Minji asked.

"Yea I can do that no problem" Siyeon said as both Bora and Yoohyeon were confused.

"I'm staying at your place every before you sleep so you have one, someone keep an eye on you and two, making sure you don’t walk for a bit and you can't say no"

"Um- bu-" Yoohyeon got cut of my Minji.

"Nope nothing. You can’t say no!" Minji said with a straight face.

"Yea Yoohyeon listen to her" Bora said as she never saw her friend like this around anyone.

"Fine" Yoohyeon said as gritted her teeth trying not to kill Bora.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'll make sure our company is running just fine" Bora said as she tried not to laugh, due to the fact that she never saw Yoohyeon like this.

"Here you are staying here tonight" Minji said as Yoohyeon eyes went wide.

"Good idea, since they might know where you live and we cant let that happen." Siyeon said as Bora nodded in agreement. Minji carried Yoohyeon into her room, leaving Bora and Siyeon on their own.

Bora said as she said, "I swear to god she is so stubborn to the bone."

"Minji can be like that sometimes as well. She just need to learn how to have fun" Siyeon said as she leaned on the wall.

"Same with Yoohyeon honestly" Bora said as they both laughed "Names Sua"

"Siyeon" Siyeon said as she send a wink to Bora. Bora like this girl's fire as she slightly bits her lip.

Minji placed Yoohyeon on her bed as she said, "Remove your shirt" as Yoohyeon was shocked how straight forward she is "We need to cover the wound properly can you please just remove your shirt" Minji said in soft tone. Yoohyeon didn’t want to fight her as she did was, she asked and took of the shirt she was wearing, leaving herself in her bra.

Minji looked at her fluster up a bit as she didn’t expect Yoohyeon to be tone let alone have a few tattoo’s. She shakes herself out of the trace as she got back to work and covered her wound in her stomach. She cleaned it out more despite Yoohyeon saying otherwise. She wrapped it up as she looked up at Yoohyeon “O-okay its all set now I’ll give you one of mine shirt so you can cover yourself up.” Minji said as she wraps up Yoohyeon’s leg.

“Thanks, Minji… I’m sorry to show up like this” Yoohyeon said as she felt bad for her.

“Don’t get me wrong it is shocking to see you almost on the verge of death, but don’t worry about it please. I want to make sure you are okay now” Minji said.

“I know but I should be fi- aaaa” Yoohyeon said as she tried to stand up but fell back on the bed sitting.

“You need to stop doing that Yoohyeon” Minji said as she sat beside Yoohyeon “Please for me rest up. I don’t want to see you like this”

Yoohyeon looks at Minji as they both made eye contact. Yoohyeon could see how scared Minji was for her. Yoohyeon looked away as she looks back. She took a deep breath as she said “Okay I will rest up for you Minji” Minji smiled as she lightly wrapped Yoohyeon in a hug.

“Like I said I will make sure you are resting up and I’ll be hang out at your place or you will hang out here” Minji said as she smiled thankful that Yoohyeon agreed “For now just stay here until tomorrow morning”

“Fine, just help me go to the couch” Yoohyeon said as Minji chuckled “What’s up?” Yoohyeon asked.

“You are not moving” Minji said as she close the door to her room.

“What?” Yoohyeon as she could feel her face getting warm.

“You need to stop moving at least for today… please” Minji said “If you keep moving it then it close properly then more of you blood will be spilled which we do not want”

“Fine… you win again” Yoohyeon said as she stuck her tounge out which made Minji laugh a bit.

“I’m going to talk to my roommate Siyeon and your friend Sua right?” Minji said as Yoohyeon nodded her head. Minji smiled as she left the room for a quick second. Minji saw Siyeon and Bora still talking as she chuckled. She thought to herself Man, they look like they were made for each other

“How’s Yoohyeon?” Bora asked as she was still concerned for her Boss and friend.

“She should stay here for the night then we can move her back to her apartment.” Minji said as Siyeon agrees as well as Bora.

“That makes the most sense right now even after the attack. I’ll be back here in the morning if that’s okay with you to check in with her” Bora asked.

“Yea that is no problem at all don’t worry” Siyeon said as Minji agreed.

“I’m surprised that she agreed so quickly though… Yoohyeon is very stubborn so it was interesting that she agreed quickly. You are helping her, so I am not complaining. Thank you again Minji and Siyeon” Bora said with a smile on her face "I'll notify the rest of the company of her being out for the week. I'll leave you guys alone now. Thank you again"

Minji and Siyeon said goodbye as they let Bora out. Leaving the two of them and Yoohyeon in Minji's room. Siyeon sat down for a second as she typed on her phone and send it to Minji, not wanting Yoohyeon to hear.

Siyeon: That's weird the cops would help this company? I mean it's clear they tried to kill her.

Minji: Guess they are as bad as Yoohyeon and Sua said

Siyeon: That means we have to be careful with everyone here when I need to do our mission.

Minji: We could bring it up to our unit?

Siyeon: If they are already paying them, they could come after us remember Minji we are undercover so there is some stuff we have to let go.

Minji: Your right and I hate that

Siyeon finally spoke "Check in on your friend... I'm going to sleep. Have a good night Minji"

"You too Siyeon" Minji said as she got up and walked to her room. She opens the door to see that Yoohyeon was trying to walk again “I swear to god Yoohyeon! Go lay down now!” Minji said in the stern tone as it stopped Yoohyeon is place.

“O-oh okay” Yoohyeon said as she was in shock on what just happen. She went back to lay down on the bed.

“It’s going to take forever for you to heal Yoohyeon and you need to rest up even if your work with your company.” Minji said.

“I know I just hate this. I NEED TO MOVE” Yoohyeon said as Minji moved the covers do they both can go under them.

“I know but you need to heal right now. Like I said to Siyeon I’m taking the week off until you feel better” Minji said as she laid down next to her “Trust your friend with your job. They will make sure that everything is okay”


	13. Chapter 13

I know she will. I more worried about their health and making sure they don’t fucking die Yoohyeon thought as looked up at the ceiling “I know” Yoohyeon said. Just as that happen Yoohyeon’s phone went off as it was a group chat with Bora and Handong. She looked at the bedside as she picked up her phone.

Handong: Most of the Unknown members has either died off or surrender at this point. What should we do with the people that surrender.

Yoohyeon: Kill them. Just kill them off, none of them will live on this fucking world now. Updated on their leader?

Bora: Dead we went back and checked. She is now dead.

Handong: How are you feeling boss? After what Bora told me it seems like you got hit pretty good.

Yoohyeon: I’ll be fine but Minji is not letting me do anything for the next week.

Handong: …..

Bora: Told you she is whipped for her

Yoohyeon: I swear to god Bora! I will fired my gun at you and I won’t miss

Handong: Yoohyeon I mean… you never listen to anyone by in the Mafia group and Yet you are listening to a girl who you ALMOST killed by stabbing her with a knife. You never agree with people and the moment she suggested something then you do it right away. You basically melt when you are around her. You want me to continue?

Yoohyeon: 😐 please don’t

Bora: Face it dude you like her. You just don’t know how to deal with it

Yoohyeon: I sw- GUYS! SHE CUDDLING WITH ME.

Handong: DUDE GET SOME SLEEP. Have fun 😉

Yoohyeon: I SWEAR TO GOD GUYS.

Yoohyeon could feel Minji arm on her stomach. She looked over and could see Minji was fast asleep. Yoohyeon turns her head and looks at Minji. She moves Minji hair out of her face as she stare her down softly, almost. Yoohyeon never knew how peaceful people can be in their sleep as she smiles a bit seeing someone so nice and stress about her resting. She places her hand on her jaw as she rubbed her thumb on her cheek. She tries to move in closer with out waking up Minji. Just then Minji moved closer to her as she finally wrapped her arm around Yoohyeon’s stomach lightly. Yoohyeon smiled as she felt something she hasn’t felt in a long time. Relaxed. Her sleepiness is taking the best of her as she slowly falls asleep to someone who she wants to be more than friends with. Someone who makes her day a whole lot better, no matter what their situations are.

Minji wakes up as she felt a warm body close to her. She looks to the side and see’s Yoohyeon fast asleep. Minji props herself up and see that she had a hand wrapped around Yoohyeon’s waist. She slowly but quickly moved her arm out of the way. She looked down at Yoohyeon and moved a bit of her hair away, seeing the spider tattoo on her neck. Minji sighed as thought to herself how Yoohyeon looked peaceful. She looked at the spider tattoo at as she had a close look at it. She knew that symbol from somewhere but right now she forgot her mission. Her only job right now is to make sure Yoohyeon was okay. She thought to herself as she felt the bed move a bit.

“Morning Yoohyeon. How are you feeling?” Jiu said as she looked over.

“Eh sore but I’ll be okay. I didn’t disturb you when you sleep right?” Yoohyeon asked.

“No, you are okay” Minji said as she got out of bed and moved to Yoohyeon’s side. She helped up Yoohyeon and helped her walk into the living room “Try not to move this leg for the day please.” Minji said as she helped Yoohyeon laid down on the couch “What do you eat for food?”

“I don’t eat breakfast” Yoohyeon.

“Well I’m making eggs so you will eat some food” Minji said as she got eggs out of the fridge and started to get ready to cook. Yoohyeon said nothing as she nodded her head. Minji smiled as she cooked up some food for the two of them. Just as that was happening Yoohyeon’s phone went off.

Bora: Good morning Asshat!

Handong: Wow that’s a good way to say good morning to our boss and friend.

Bora: Hey! I’m in charge right now.

Yoohyeon: Good morning to the both you. Updates on today?

Handong: We sold a few more units on our drug supplies. The unknown has officially died off as well, but the cops patrol is double from then because people called about hearing gunshots.

Yoohyeon: We will just pay them more to stay off our backs.

Bora: I don’t know about that Yoohyeon. *Sends link*

Yoohyeon: You got to be kidding me really?!? A new chief in the police force of this town!

Handong: I hear she is a tough one. Hard to break under pressure. Pretty sure she got transferred her to deal with us. Rumor has it that there is also a gang unit here to kill us off.

Yoohyeon: Shit is serious now… We might need to expand quicker then. Handong please talk with Elkie’s gang about moving and expanding.

Handong: Got it! Have fun being whipped!

Yoohyeon: I swear to go I will murder you… -_-#

“Here Food Yoohyeon” Minji said as Yoohyeon quickly put away her phone. Minji sat at the chair beside her as they started to eat some food up.

“You didn’t have to” Yoohyeon said as she ate some of the meal that Minji made.

“Well I wanted to, and it helps when you have food in our system” Minji said as she continued eating. They were both quiet as the finished eating. Minji grab Yoohyeon’s plate as it was empty and placed them both in the dishwasher.

“I-I Think I should get back to my place… You know to get cleaned up at least… if you don’t mind helping me” Yoohyeon asked as it was kind of tough for her to ask for help.

“Of course, I will help you out. That’s why I took the week off for you. Here lean on my shoulder” Minji said as she helped Yoohyeon up and slowly started walking to her place.


	14. Chapter 14

They both made it across the hall into Yoohyeon’s place. Minji closed the door as Yoohyeon leaned on the wall for support. Minji turned back around and helped Yoohyeon to the couch. Minji looked around and realized the house seemed more alive during the day it seems more… happy for say.

“You place looks nicer in the day” Minji said as she still looked around.

“I think so as well. Even though I enjoy it more at night its peaceful” Yoohyeon said as she sat up, watching Minji.

“It’s very empty in here” Minji said as she as finally sat across from.

“I’m not a big fan of decorating. That and I don’t have the time” Yoohyeon said as she still stare at Minji as she smiled “You know you are very curious person Minji”

Minji turned and chuckled as she went to chair beside the couch Yoohyeon was laying down on “What can I say I like knowing things”

“I like that” Yoohyeon said without thinking as Minji’s eye went wide “I-I mean… well… Ummm”

Minji laughed at as Yoohyeon looked at her “Your funny Yoohyeon”

It was quiet between the two of them as Minji’s phone went off “Here I need to take this real quick” Minji said as she got up from the chair to answer her phone “Hey what’s up” She said as she closed the door.

“Officer Minji any updates” Someone said over the phone.

“Officer Mia… no updates yet we are still lost” Minji said as she was in her own apartment.

“Damn… heads up we do have more info on the Cursed Spiders.” Mia said over the phone “Watch for Spider tattoo’s we found a dead Cursed Spider and they usually have a spider tattoo symbol.”

“Understood” Minji said

“Why did my boss send you in the first place?” Mia asked as Minji was shocked that she would say that.

“Because I fucking specialize in undercover work as well as I have taken down multiple mafia and gang related with my partner Siyeon. Unlike the people in this section. Your officer has hired us on his own fucking dollar to help you guys out so don’t start with that shit here. I know your new but know you place” Minji said in an angry tone.

“You forget I’m the new Sargent so I’m the boss here. Sorry if you feel out of place but they hired you for a reason. Understand” Mia said over the phone.

“Understood... I will keep a look out and send you updated when we have them” Minji said as Mia hung up “Fucking bitch” Minji said under her breath as she went back to Yoohyeon house. Minji finally went back to Yoohyeon as she was ready to raise her voice if she was moving only too see Yoohyeon still laying down on the couch “I’m surprised you didn’t move around.”

“I’m not going to heal quicker if I move around.” Yoohyeon said as she moved her hair back, exposing her spider neck tattoo again. Minji’s eyes went wide as she just recall what the phone she just had “What’s wrong?” Yoohyeon asked as she was about to get up.

“Don’t move like I said!” Minji said as Yoohyeon stopped in her track. Yoohyeon smirked as she got up anyways. Minji could feel her face warm up a bit “You need to lay down”

“What are you going to do about it” Yoohyeon said as she got closer “You seem a bit red”

“I’m mad you are not laying down” Minji said as she took a step back “At this rate it will not heal properly”

“I want to be- aaa fuck your right!” Yoohyeon said as she felt the sharp pain in her leg. She wobble back on to the couch.

“I told you. What do did you want to tell me” Minji said as she sat down on the couch.

Yoohyeon sat up as she was close to Minji “Might as well let my feeling take over before it’s to late” Yoohyeon said as she leaned in a kissed Minji. Minji was shocked but slowly started moving her lips with hers. Yoohyeon broke the kiss as she looked at Minji “I want to try this. I know it been a week or so but like my friends say I need to act now, or I won’t… I’m sorry”

“Don’t be” Minji said as she looked into Yoohyeon’s eyes “I-I like that”

Yoohyeon smiled as she leaned back in to kiss her again. Minji accepted the kiss as se moved her lips with her. Yoohyeon leaned in to make the kiss deeper as she placed her hands on Minji side bringing her in closer.

“Do you trust me Minji?” Yoohyeon as she leaned in close. Minji in the moment nodded her head as Yoohyeon smiled. She started to kiss Minji again as she brought her closer. Yoohyeon used her weaker hand to unbutton Minji’s pants. Yoohyeon used her strength she had to quickly turned her so that Minji is on the couch and Yoohyeon’s on top.

“Your leg?” Minji said.

“I’ll be okay” Yoohyeon said as she rubbed her hand against Minji’s thigh.

“But- mmm” Minji said as she felt Yoohyeon’s hand closer to her center.

Yoohyeon chuckled as she helped Minji take her shirt off. After the shirt was off as started back to kiss Minji. Minji couldn’t think of the moment as she tugged on Yoohyeon’s shirt. Yoohyeon broke the kiss as she took off her shirt, showing Minji her tattoo’s, including the one of her neck. Minji looked at her neck as couldn’t get her eye’s off the tattoo. Yoohyeon slowly glides her hand down to Minji’s pants. Minji gasped with the cold hand touching her bare center. Minji’s eyes went wide as she felt her core filled with Yoohyeon’s fingers. Yoohyeon could feel Minji getting tight already “It’s okay Minji. We can stop now if you like” Yoohyeon said as she kept her hand in place.

“I-its okay keep going” Minji said as she looked at Yoohyeon. Minji Nodded as she wrapped her arms around Yoohyeon’s neck. Yoohyeon nodded as she started pumping her finger slowly in and out of her core. Minji moaned as she could feel herself tightening up as the speed pick up quicker and quicker “Y-Yoohyeon go faster” Minji said as she could see Yoohyeon smile.

“I will… babe” Yoohyeon said as quicken the pace, feeling her getting tighter and tighter. Everything happen so quick as Minji gasped as she felt herself coming. Minji arched her back as a wave pleasure came and hit her hard. Minji took a couple deep breaths as Yoohyeon pulled her fingers out, felling how wet she was. She licked her finger clean as she went back to Kiss Minji. Minji broke the kiss as she held her hand on her chest “I want to be with you Minji… I really want to… hence why I’m acting now rather than waiting.”

“Yoohyeon…” Minji said as she wrapped her arms around as she held her in a tight hug “Let’s try it” Minji whispered as she could feel Yoohyeon smile. Even though she was really happy she also doesn’t know what to do. She knew she fell for a Curse Spider.

“I’m going to the rest room quickly Yoohyeon , I’ll be right back” Minji said as Yoohyeon let her get up. She laid down as the pain quickly came into her leg and side. In the moment she didn’t care she was happy to now that she told her at a time like this. Yoohyeon grabs her phone and quickly types in the group chat.

Yoohyeon: It happen

Bora: WHAT!

Handong: That quick. It was only yesterday when I roasted this shit out of you.

Yoohyeon: I couldn’t wait anymore… fight me

Bora: Our friend had a set of balls for once! Congrats friend 😊

Minji on the other hand went to the washroom and splashed cold water on her face, trying to clear her head. Minji looks at the mirror and doesn’t know what to do anymore. She slowly goes on the floor as she thought Fuck I fell for a cursed Spider… the fuck do I do! 


	15. Chapter 15

If she is part of the Cursed Spiders, then there has to be something in her Minji thought as she looks around. She goes to the desk she has set up as she looks at the papers. She looked and most of them were about drug shipments as well as other weapon shipments. She find more paper of the different gangs in the area. A couple of the names that were posted has red line through them. Another had a big red circle around them, which was the Unknown. Minji heard of the gang but knows they were never active these days. She quickly took her phone out and took a couple photos of the paper. She quickly put her phone away and she went back to check on Yoohyeon.   
She looked and saw Yoohyeon was still fast asleep. She sat on the ground beside Yoohyeon still not knowing what to do. She really does like Yoohyeon, but it will be between her or her job and the chance of getting even arrested. She looks at Yoohyeon and smiles a bit she really does care for the her, hell she hasn’t fell for someone in a long time. She then got a phone call from someone. She looks and it was Siyeon. She get up and goes to the restroom and answers the call.  
“Hey Minji”   
“Hey Siyeon I got more info on the Mafia group were after” Minji said quietly not wanting Yoohyeon to know she knows.   
“What?! Did you do research while you were checking on Yoohyeon?” Siyeon said   
“Yea… I found more info. I’ll send it to you” Minji lied. She didn’t know why but she can’t tell her own partner about Yoohyeon. Minji took her phone away from her ear and sent the photo’s to Siyeon “Seems like they are running the bigger side of the drug problem and weapon smuggling here. It’s going under their noses and cops don’t give a fuck about it”   
“Or they are getting paid not to tell anyone about it” Siyeon said as she looked at the photos “Seems like their next shipment is posted on the photos here. We should call the chief and give them the info”   
“Yea… let’s do it” Minji said as she knew what is going to happen if Yoohyeon new about this.  
“You okay? You sound distant” Siyeon asked as she knew that Minji wasn’t acting like herself.  
“Y-yea just tired” Minji lied again as she didn’t want Siyeon to know about Yoohyeon being part of the one gang in they are trying to kill off.   
“Please do get some rest. You know Yoohyeon would want you to. I want you to get rest to. I will let the chief know about this” Siyeon said.   
“I will… have a good night Siyeon” Minji said as she hung up. She gets out of the bathroom and back into the living room to see Yoohyeon awake. Yoohyeon looks and smiles as she yawned, still tired “Seems like you should go to sleep now”   
“I guess I should. Help me?” Yoohyeon asked as Minji chuckled as she helped Yoohyeon up. They both walked their way to Yoohyeon’s bed as Minji carefully placed her in bed. Minji chuckled as she was about to leave but Yoohyeon stopped her “Stay here please?”   
“Why are you so clingy all of sudden” Minji jokingly said as Yoohyeon pouted. Minji thought to herself as Yoohyeon kind of looks like a puppy. She goes into bed with Yoohyeon.   
“I have extra cloths that you can take tomorrow.” Yoohyeon said as she turned to face Minji. Minji smiled as she leaned in to kiss her. The kiss felt like sparks as she broke away from Yoohyeon.   
“Thank you. Now please rest up” Minji said as Yoohyeon got close to her. Yoohyeon fell asleep pretty quickly as she felt like warm and almost comfortable in Minji arms. Minji held Yoohyeon close as she looked up at the ceiling, wondering if she is doing this right. Am I willing to risk everything for someone I hold close. The only think I have left to lose is really Siyeon…. Fuck sake man what did I get myself into Minji thought as she slowly fell asleep from overthinking everything.   
Minji wakes up with a cold feeling right beside her. She looks and saw that Yoohyeon was not there. She gets up and moves around to hear the shower going on along with a little bit of singing. Minji chuckled thinking that Yoohyeon might not know that she is awake. She stayed in bed just listening to her sing a bit as her phone went off.   
Siyeon: Hey how’s Yoohyeon today?   
Minji: Well she moving a bit more, I think it grazed her skin at this point.   
Siyeon: That’s a good thing though. Anyways I talk to the chief they are going to set up at the location you gave us.  
Minji: Good… let’s just hope they are carful I mean it’s the cursed Spider we are talking about.   
Siyeon: Yea I hope so. Keep me updated on Yoohyeon and told her I said hi as well to Bora.   
Minji: Looks like you find someone.   
Siyeon: Fuck off  
Minji chuckled as the door was open to see Yoohyeon in lose clothing and towel wrapped around her shoulders “Hey how did you sleep?”  
“Slept fine… Your walking again…” Minji said as she sat up from bed.   
“It’s only a little sore it isn’t bad. Besides I need to shower its been a couple days” Yoohyeon said as walked toward the bed with a slight limp “Did you sleep well?”   
“It took me a few minutes but… yea slept good” Minji said as she saw Yoohyeon smile. Yoohyeon’s phone went off as they both looked over “You should answer that”   
“I will. Give me a couple minutes its Sua” Yoohyeon said as she grabbed her phone and walked to the living room “Talk to me”   
“We have the packages ready for the pickup. We have Elkie’s gang on it as we speak” Bora said.   
“Good. I think I can come into the office today. I’m walking just fine so I’ll just have the driver pick me up and I’ll be there” Yoohyeon said as she moved her leg a bit.   
“What about your other injuries?” Bora asked.   
“I’ll be okay Sua. I wouldn’t be doing much anyways” Yoohyeon said as she looked back at her room to see if Yoohyeon was hearing “Besides I’ll be on a computer for the day catching up on”   
“The rest of the gang will be happy to hear this” Bora said.  
“How’s Handong feeling about Elkie doing this?” Yoohyeon asked as she was curious on this.   
“Not happy but she knows she couldn’t say anything to stop this so she is very quiet” Bora said as she check on Handong who was more quiet, worried for her girlfriend.   
“Okay I’m coming over there now. Call our drive for me. I’ll see you soon” Yoohyeon said.   
“Sounds good see you soon Boss” Bora said as she hung up.   
Yoohyeon put her phone down to see Minji leaning on the wall, waiting for Yoohyeon to finish her call. Minji walked over and hugged Yoohyeon “I still think you should stay here and rest” Minji said.   
“I would but I really should go back to work Minji. They need me today. Message me if you need me” Yoohyeon said as Minji’s looks up.   
“I will Yoohyeon” Minji said as Yoohyeon smiled.   
“I’m going to take you out later just a heads up” Yoohyeon said as she saw the text from her driver saying he is here.   
“You don’t have too” Minji said.   
“I want to though if we are going to try this. Anyways I have to go. Bye Minji” Yoohyeon said.   
“I’ll walk out with you!” Minji said as she followed her out of her house. Yoohyeon shut and locked the door behind her as they goodbye one last time as they walked. Minji walking to her house across from Yoohyeon and Yoohyeon walking to the car


	16. Chapter 16

Yoohyeon sat in the car as her driver drove to the building, even though it felt like forever she arrived in a couple minutes, she looked out and sees Bora waiting for her outside, happy to see her friend once again. She got out of the car and Bora walked up and gave her a big hug on the spot, happy to see her walking away.

“You can never kill the spider in one try” Yoohyeon said as Bora chuckled, happy to see her like this.

“Welcome back boss” Bora said as she walk beside her into the building.

“Any updates?” Yoohyeon asked as they finally made it to her office where she sat down and log into her computer.

“The Cheshires are at the meet up place as we speak as we do is wait to make sure it goes well” Bora said as Yoohyeon smiled. They have been trying to move to the next town which the Gang leader there was okay with it, but it takes time to get the money, weapons and people to move from one town to another. Yoohyeon typed away on her computer to order more weapons parts for Dami. Just as this was happening Yoohyeon’s phone went off like crazy as well as Bora’s. Yoohyeon picked up to see it was Handong calling.

“Handong?” Yoohyeon said as she knew something was up since Handong never answers like this.

“It was a set up. Cops are there now! We need to help them” Handong said as they both can hear the sound of Handong running.

“Bora go now!” Yoohyeon said as Bora wasted no time to follow Yoohyeon’s orders “Handong, Bora is on her way. Do you need anymore help?”

“Bora should be go but we need to go now. I’m hanging up now, we have their location” Handong said as she sounded scared for the first time.

“Sending it to Bora now” Yoohyeon said as Handong hangs up. Yoohyeon was scared for the gang, hoping they will make it out alive and without any arrests today.

Bora quickly bolted out to meet up with Handong as Yoohyeon and Dami looked worried. This has never happen with the cops before, so they are hoping it’s a good outcome.

“Handong!” Bora yelled as she caught with her “Lead the way!” Handong got her gun out as they both made a run to save the gang. Handong is hoping her girlfriend is okay. She knew now why she didn’t want her to this drop off.

Elkie's for the most part has escape from the setup as she was the only one left trying to get out. Elkie looked around and feels like this is going to be an endless chase and she doesn’t want any of her friend die because of this. Elkie looked back as Seungyeon as said the toughest thing she never thought would leave her lips "Seungyeon go now!" Elkie said as she held her pistol tight.

"Please Handong for a couple more minutes, Handong is coming our way now" Seungyeon said as she didn’t want her fellow gang member to die. She knew that Handong and Bora were on their way to help. She knew her group was outnumbered.

"We don’t have time you need to leave now. It's the only way to save the rest of you guys time. Look we got what we came for now go!" Elkie said as she took a couple deep breaths "I'll be okay"

Seungyeon didn’t know what to say as she looked at the rest of her group and made the tough choice to leave.

"See you soon sister" Seungyeon said as she left Elkie on her own.  
Just as that window shut the door was slammed open with 8 cops with guns aimed at Elkie.

"Hands up now!" The officer said.

"Officer… oh? You are the newer officer, aren’t you? Officer Mia you can let me go now... your making a mistake" Elkie said as she brought her hands up.

"I don’t give a fuck. Keep them up!" Officer Mia said as she kept her gun aimed.  
Elkie sighed as she quickly grabs her gun and fired at the officers. Quickly killing off 2 of them before she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Mia fired her gun, hitting Elkie in the stomach as she fired again and again. Elkie fell down on her back gasping for air as a couple tears fell down her face. The officer walked up to Elkie's body. She chuckled as she heard a few more bodies fall on the ground behind her. Mia turned around to see Handong and Bora there along with the rest of her unit now dead.

Handong was about to fire at Mia but she saw her girlfriend on the ground, in a pool of blood. Handong froze as she saw her girlfriend is not moving. Mia saw this as an exit and quickly made a run for it as Handong stood there with her eyes wide open, shocked to see Elkie like this.

"No..." Handong said as she dropped her gun and ran to Elkie’s side "No,no you can't leave me Babe. Hold tight help is on the way. Please stay with me" Handong said quickly as she put pressure on the wound.

"Handong..."

"It’s okay you will make it babe. Just stay with me"

"Handong..."

"Please we were supposed to start our family soon. I can't keep living if you leave."

"HANDONG!" Bora said as she moved Handong away from the now lifeless body "She's gone..."

Handong looked at Bora then looked at Elkie. She fell down to her knees as she look at her now dead girlfriend. She gripped her pants hard as she looked at her girlfriend's body "Elkie babe... please come back... I love you please come back...." Handong felt her eyes go watery.  
Bora went beside her as she held Handong close. Handong melted in Bora's arms as the tears came down. Bora held her tight as she didn’t want Handong to look at the body no more "I'm sorry Handong... we will find her"

"Yes, we fucking will" Handong said as she wiped the tears away and she had a look that Bora hasn’t seen in years. The look for revenge "I will murder every cop in this city until i find the officer that did this. I don’t care how many lives are gone" Handong said as she got out of Bora's hug. She looked over to see Elkie eyes still open. She kneeled down and close her eyes. She placed a kiss on her now cold cheek one last time. Handong walked away from Elkie's body as she saw an officer still trying to get up. She grabs the gun and aims it at his throat.

"Who's the officer that made out alive?"

"Officer M-Mia" the officer said as he didn't care what happen. He knew he would die today. Handong said nothing as she pressed the gun at his throat and fired her gun until the clip was empty. She threw her gun to the side as she walked out with a new mission on her mind. Bora was scared for Handong as she quickly sent out a message to Yoohyeon.


	17. Chapter 17

Bora: Handong has snapped. You need to stop her before she does something stupid!  
Yoohyeon: What do you mean? What has happen that made Handong snapped?  
Bora: Elkie is dead  
Yoohyeon stopped what she was doing and re-read the text she was just sent. Elkie was Handong's rock for the longest time and she never saw or heard Handong like this.  
Yoohyeon: Call Dami and the rest of the Cheshires we need to find her before she gets herself killed.  
Bora: The gang is with me... an officer by the name of Officer Mia did it  
Yoohyeon: It’s the Chief that fucking did it?! We hear this name already!   
Bora: Fuck she might be going after her!  
Yoohyeon: Fuck we need to find Handong now!  
Yoohyeon sent that last message as she quickly grabbed her jacket and made a run out of her building looking for her friend, despite her injured leg. It was raining out in this warm weather so Yoohyeon didn’t care as she quickly ran around the city, looking for her friend, making sure she is okay. Yoohyeon grabs her phone and dials Handong’s number, only for it to go to voicemail "Fuck sake Handong where are you!" Yoohyeon said as she knew of another place where she could be. She quickly ran to the first place where Elkie and Handong meet. After about 10minutes of non-stop sprinting she finally made it to the bridge. She looks and she finally saw Handong looking out at the water, smoking once again. Yoohyeon sighed in relief as she was happy to find her. She walked up beside her as they both stare out in the distance. Handong took the last puff from her cigarette and tossed it.  
"You knew" Handong said in a monotone voice.  
"Well it's the place I thought. You always go here to clear your head" Yoohyeon said.  
"She's gone Yoohyeon... a fucking officer killed her" Handong said "I should have been there sooner"  
Yoohyeon sighed as she knew the pain Handong feels at the moment " I don’t know what to tell you but, we will find her and put her in her place for good. Show her who she messed with. Elkie would want you to plan this out Handong"  
"I know" Handong said "There was no point for me before she came in my world Yoohyeon"  
"She would still want you to keep living though" Yoohyeon said as Handong nodded in agreement.  
"You are my boss for a reason, right?" Handong chuckled.  
"More of a friend" Yoohyeon said as they both still looked out to the river "let's go back to base Handong, we are sobbing wet out here" Yoohyeon said as Handong joined her as they walked back.  
Everyone was waiting on Yoohyeon since she responded to no one. Bora is hopefully thinking that she found Handong and she is safe.  
"I should have stayed with her" Seungyeon said as she couldn't even look at her own members.  
"She told you to go on without her. You know how she is" Sorn said as the other agreed.  
"All we can do it wait to hear our boss's next step" Bora said as she leaned on Yoohyeon's desk, waiting.  
The doors open and both Yoohyeon and Handong, both unharmed there. Bora ran to both of them and gave them both a big hug "What the hell guys! You should have texted me!"  
Yoohyeon showed Bora her phone as it died in the rain "A bit-soaked right now. Need a new phone" Yoohyeon said as she threw her phone away "luckily it was a burner phone"  
"What's the plan now?" Seungyeon asked as the rest of group went quiet.  
"Simple... we take out the force. Show them we are not playing games. Apparently, they don’t know their place so let's show them" Yoohyeon said as she took of her wet layers of clothing and was nothing but a bra. She opens her draw for a white button up shirt she puts on "First we pay for the waking unit in the police force, have them working for us. Then we kill them from the inside. We will figure it out"  
"Boss that's really big" Bora said as she was shocked to hear this.  
"Yes, and killing someone who is part of the Mafia is also really big, but they don’t care that much so why should we?" Yoohyeon said “They always think they can get away with their power they have so it our turn to put them in place once and for all” Yoohyeon said as she threw a punch on her desk, mad about the outcome “It doesn’t make any sense on how they knew about this! We paid them so they don’t worry about our work and here we are!”   
“Someone had to tell them” Handong said as every stared at her “We need to find this fucking rat so I can gut them and burn them from the inside”   
“Start doing check in with my worker because we only have the papers here, so it doesn’t make sense if it was anyone from the outside it had to be someone here! FUCK!” Yoohyeon yelled as she flinch dude to the pain in her leg and shoulder due to the amount of running, she did “This doesn’t make sense”   
“Could it be the new girl you meet?” Seungyeon asked as Yoohyeon flitch to that. She got up and walked over to Seungyeon and grabbed her by the throat, everyone was shocked to see this as her grip got tighter.   
“Listen her, She doesn’t know shit about any of this and if you think you can go in a say that stuff it isn’t going to fly. She’s with me and you will not put a hand on her do you understand?” Yoohyeon said as Seungyeon nodded her head. Yoohyeon let her go as she walked back to her desk “This goes for everyone. Don’t touch My Minji do you understand” everyone was quiet as they not to mess with Minji “Seungyeon get your group on the cameras to see when how this fucking happen now!” Yoohyeon said as Seungyeon nodded her head as they left, leaving Handong, Dami and Bora with Yoohyeon.


	18. Chapter 18

“This doesn’t make any sense” Dami said “We have the files store away, so It has to be someone in the group”   
“First we find that cop and I will deal with them once and for fucking all. New cop or not I don’t care” Handong said as she walked out leaving the 3 of them.  
“Someone make sure Handong doesn’t do anything stupid please” Yoohyeon said as Bora walked to catch up with her. Yoohyeon rubbed her hands through her hair, stressed “How the fuck are we going to do this Dami?”   
“Remember what Bora said, it takes more than one stomp to kill us off” Dami said.   
She sighed as she couldn’t even type. One of her close members, Handong’s girlfriend is now dead.   
Minji was laying down on the couch as Siyeon quickly bolted into their house, which shocked her “Welcome back what’s up?” Minji said as she saw Siyeon looking distressed.   
“Mia killed off someone who is associated with the cursed Spider! We need to call her now” Siyeon said as she got her phone out to call her. Minji was shocked to hear this but now is very scared thinking she killed Yoohyeon. Siyeon calls Mia as they phone rings.   
“Hello Siyeon? Why did you call” Mia asked as she confused.   
“Why the fuck did you kill an associate of the cursed Spider?! We could have take them in and question them. We needed more info!”   
“No choice beside you guys can find another person, right?” Mia said.   
“Do you know how hard it is to find someone in that fucking Mafia group?!” Siyeon yelled as she was getting pissed “If you keep interfering with our mission, we will call your head of department and get your ass transfer”   
There was a long pause as Mia took a deep breath “Understood” Mia said “When you have more info please send it our way so we can act on it ASAP” Mia finished as she hung up. Siyeon sighed in anger as she sat down.   
“How the fuck are we supposed to more evidence here if she is killing it off! God this pisses me off!” Siyeon said.   
“We have to act faster at this point now. I don’t think she will stop beside most of the unit here really doesn’t like us” Minji said as Siyeon nodded in agreement. Minji was about to say something else but then they heard a car crash outside of the apartment. Minji being the curious person ran out to see what happen. She ran down the stair to see a cop car crashed into a light post. From the other side they saw a person with a doctor’s mask on with a spider tattoo showing on her neck with a gun out. The person walked over and grab the cop out of the car and tossed him to the ground. She person placed her foot on the cop and fired her gun a couple times at the cop, killing him. Minji was about to go out then Siyeon quickly dragged her back in “What the fuck Siyeon!”   
“You can’t go out there like this. We are still undercover we have to let it happen” Siyeon said. Minji huffed in anger as she knew she was right. Just as see saw this she gets a text.   
Yoohyeon: Hey… can we meet up again?   
Minji went red as Siyeon saw this. She quickly grab Minji’s phone and saw who text her. Minji quickly grab her phone as she saw Siyeon smile for her, didn’t tease her or anything. She was just happy “You two seem really happy”   
“Yea… she told me yesterday” Minji said as she thought of the night and smile a bit.  
“Good. She seems really sweet” Siyeon said as she looked outside to see the person gone and the body on the ground, in a pool of blood. Siyeon sighed wanted to kill the fellow officer but knows that its breaking the rules. Minji patted her shoulder as they both walked back to their apartment. She opened up the messenger as she texted Yoohyeon.   
Minji: Yea we can  
Yoohyeon: Okay sweet… meet me here *Sends address*   
Minji: Perfect I’ll see you soon   
Minji puts her phone away as she said “I’m going to meet up with her now. You okay here on your own?”  
“Yea of course! It’s me Minji we are talking about. Have fun with Yoohyeon” Siyeon said.   
Minji smile as she left. She knew she had to be careful with the cursed Spider on the loose. She walked out as she followed the address Yoohyeon sent. Minji looked down at her phone and see it was a few more minutes. After a little bit more walking she made to what it looks like a small café. She looked through the window to see that Yoohyeon was waiting on the inside, but something felt off when Minji saw her. She walked in and saw Yoohyeon’s smile wasn’t the same as she seemed really sad. Yoohyeon got up and gave Minji a big hug “Hey Minji, I’m sorry im having you hang out so late”   
“it’s okay? What happen you seem sad” Minji said as they both sat down.   
“I’m sorry” Yoohyeon said as she moved her hair back “One of my employees pass away”   
Minji didn’t know what to say as she felt really said for Yoohyeon. She knew that the cops killed a member off. What killed her most is seeing how upset she looked in the moment “Yoohyeon… I’m so sorry to hear that. What happen if you don’t mind me asking? Or is it too soon?” Minji asked as she didn’t want Yoohyeon to be more upset about the situation that she already knew.   
“Still a bit too soon because this only happen an hour ago” Yoohyeon said “As the CEO of the company when I heard that I felt like it was all my fault. I shouldn’t have let her. I was so stupid”   
“It’s not your fault though. It could have happen to anyone else.” Minji said as she was scared for Yoohyeon’s wellbeing in the moment.   
“But at least I could have gone instead but it had to be her… fuck man” Yoohyeon said “I should have been there sooner” Minji can see the pain Yoohyeon is going through. She knew that Cursed Spider are usually dark and tough but Yoohyeon is proving this wrong as she is still In pain for her member.  
“I’m really sorry Yoohyeon. You can get through, stronger and better than before knowing what to do now and I’ll be with you, supporting you” Minji said as she reach out her hand and placed it on top of Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon gasped Minji’s hand as she needed the comfort.


	19. Chapter 19

Yoohyeon and Minji talked more at the café to the point where they got kicked out due to the fact they were closing. They were walking as Minji said “You know you can tell me anything right pup?”   
Yoohyeon looked at her then chuckled as she said “Pup? Really?”   
“What you look like a puppy. You don’t like it?” Minji asked as she was happy to see Yoohyeon smile a bit.  
“I like it. I just didn’t expect you to say that at first” Yoohyeon said as they walked to the apartment complex.   
“Yoohyeon” Minji said as she held Yoohyeon’s hand “I’m worried for you. With the company and people after you I don’t want you to get killed”   
Yoohyeon looked at her as she tighten her grip on her Minji’s hand as she said “Minji… babe there is nothing you need to worry about. I’m okay now, the company will not stop trying to attack us. I promise” Yoohyeon said as she walked past their apartment “I want to show you something come on” Yoohyeon said as Minji trust her as they continue walking.   
They made their was near the docks as the moon slowly peak out. Minji was amazed by how the moon reflected on the water. It was calm during the night, since there was no one coming out at night due to the fact of the gangs in the area. Yet with all that happening she felt safe around Yoohyeon. Not the fact that she was part of the Mafia group she doesn’t know all she knew is that she felt safe.   
“What do you think?” Yoohyeon said as she looked to face Minji.   
“It’s so nice out here” Minji said as she walk right beside her “It’s so quiet yet breath taking here”   
“I tend to come out here when I can’t focus or I just stressed out. It something about here that calms me down” Yoohyeon said as she thought Its also due to the fact is where we hide the bodies here.   
“I like it here. We should come out here more.” Minji said as she wrap her arms around Yoohyeon’s neck “I don’t mind being out here more if it’s with you”   
Yoohyeon smiled as she placed her hands on Minji’s hips “I don’t mind doing it more then” She leaned in and kiss Minji lightly as it felt right in the moment. For Minji she made her mind up, she didn’t care about the mission in the moment all she care is that Yoohyeon was by her side. She didn’t care that she was part of the Curse Spider all she care about was Yoohyeon.   
“Heads up!” Someone yelled as Yoohyeon quickly moved her out of the, taking the hit of the… foam ball? Yoohyeon looked up to see Bora and Handong chuckling a bit.   
“Really asshats” Yoohyeon said “You guys had nothing better to do!”   
“Hey, Handong suggested it. She’s kind high as fuck right now and said let’s throw foam balls at Yoohyeon” Bora said as they both can here Handong laughing in the background “She smoke a lot”   
“And you are joining her? Not even high or anything like that” Yoohyeon asked as Bora as she froze up. Bora looked at Handong then back at Yoohyeon and threw the foam balls at Yoohyeon and both made a run for it “I swear to god you guys!”   
“See you tomorrow!” Handong said as they spirited away  
Yoohyeon sighed as she walked back to Minji who was laughing her but off about. Yoohyeon smiled as said “Got to love friends right”   
“They will always have your back though so its fun” Minji said “Let’s go back home now” Minji said as Yoohyeon followed her like a puppy. Minji chuckled as grabs and holds on to Yoohyeon’s hand as they made their way back home. They both went into their home, not before sharing a kiss. Yoohyeon for the first time in a long time fell asleep right away but Minji couldn’t stop thinking about Yoohyeon as being hers. She knew that this will get her in trouble with the police that’s for sure. Minji still didn’t know what to do or say at the moment.   
The next morning Yoohyeon wakes up to a call from Handong. Yoohyeon looked at the caller ID and picked up despite her just waking up “Hello?”   
“Wow you sound like shit” Handong said over the phone.   
“I’m just waking up you Shit hole. What do you want?” Yoohyeon said as she got out of bed.   
“We kidnap a cop. She’s chained up and apparently someone from the chesires knew her” Handong said.   
“I’ll be over there as soon as I can. Let me get change and don’t hurt her!” Yoohyeon said as she quickly got into a simple outfit of a white tee-shirt and black ripped jeans.   
“Yea, yea be quick, or I will murder her” Handong said as she hung up. Yoohyeon said as she quickly made her way over to the company building. She looked at the clock and it was 7am. She sighed as she was happy to wake up before 8 but later than 6 for once.   
She quickly walked over as she gave her jacket to one of her workers and made her way into a room she enjoys to be in if she needs answer. She opens the door as she saw the person, hands chained up above her head, barley touching the ground as she already had a couple marks up, mouth was gagged up She looked up and Yoohyeon gave her a dark, cold look. She sat down in the chair that was in front of the chained-up cop as she said “Who is this?”   
“Her name is Yujin. Was part of the Chesires but left to became an undercover cop. She was assigned back here due to ‘our gang’ problem but got capture by her own friends and now we are here” Handong said as Seungyeon stood there just as mad as Yoohyeon.   
Yoohyeon got up and grabbed Yujin by the chin and slowly moved it around, looking at her entire face. She could see the fear in her eyes as her look never change as she continued to look. She took the gag of as she let go of her chin “Now Yujin this is how it works. You will tell us everything you know about the new chief and if there is anyone in my fucking group that is with you or I will not murder you but murder the people closest to you then see you slowly burn on the inside or let Handong get to you because your fucking chief kill Elkie”   
“What?!” Yujin said in shock as this is the first time she is hearing this.  
“Interesting… Your chief didn’t tell you… pathetic if you tell me. Now give me all the info you know or this” Yoohyeon said as she grab a metal pipe was sharpen and pointed it at Yujin “will go through you and I will let these two ladies you know do what ever they want… its all your choice now”   
“N-no one knows much about Mia!” Yujin said. Yoohyeon looked over to Seungyeon as she knew that her and Yujin were the closest at the time.   
“She’s lying”


	20. Chapter 20

“Here’s the thing Yujin I FUCKING HATE IT when people lie to me” Yoohyeon said as she stab the pipe through Yujin’s leg, making her scream. Yoohyeon didn’t care how much noise she made. Even though the wall were not soundproof. She threw and punch to her stomach as she grabs Yujin by the neck as she said “Now I will ask again. What do you know about officer Mia”   
“She is after you guys. She will not stop unit you guys are dead” Yujin said as she looked at Yoohyeon “She is known as the best of best in the police force in the nation”   
Yoohyeon let go of her neck as she said “Handong get the camera” Handog nodded as she walked out of the room to grab the camera. Yoohyeon looked at Yujin with an evil smile on her face. Yujin herself is scared of what’s going to happen.   
A few minutes went by the video ended and Yoohyeon was covered in blood as well has a mask on. Handong turned the video off as she said “I wanted to have a hit off of her”   
“Next time I will let you. Sorry I got mad. You know I hate it when people lie to me” Yoohyeon said “Cut her up and send the police station a little something to this file” Yoohyeon said as she took a deep breath and walked out. Yoohyeon smirked as she walked out, ready to play this game with the force.   
Siyeon and Minji got called in to the police station for a meeting, thinking that it was mostly about next steps or what we should look for next. When they got in all they saw was fear across everyone face, excluding Mia who was concerned more.   
“What’s going on?” Minji asked as she leaned on the wall.   
“See for yourself officers” Mia said as she pointed at the brief case on the table.   
Minji walked over and opened it up, at first, she was shocked to see but showed Siyeon and they shrugged their shoulders as they looked down. Cut up pieces of fingers, blood all over the inside of the suitcase as well as an eyeball there. In the middle there is a zip lock bag of a flash drive. Minji grabs it as she said to everyone who looked sick “When you work in the gang unit you will see stuff worst than this, chill. Play this Mia”   
Mia took the flash drive as she played it on the projector. The video started with Yujin barley hanging on “That’s officer Yujin?!” Siyeon said as she shocked to see her in the captured. Just then someone walked into the frame as.   
Just as they walked on, someone started talking as they said “Seems like no one really listened to us” Two different people walked on with mask “Should have listened You have killed one of the leader very close girlfriend for her and we are not happy about it. You guys have crossed the line. Offier Mia” One of them said as Mia watch the video "Behind me there is one of your officers. I will say she was shock to hear the death of an associate of us, like she was never told" Mia said nothing as there was chatter in the office. The person in the video chuckled as she proceeded to stab a part of the pipe she was holding through her stomach. Everyone but Minji and Siyeon watched in shock as the person proceeded to continued doing stuff so had that most people had to turn around due to how gory it was. The only people that could watch was Minji and Siyeon due to the fact that they seen everything.  
"Take this as a warning officers, Mia listen up" the person cover said as she stared down the camera "As the leader of the Cursed Spider you have a bounty on your head. Mess with us and you will get what's coming" just like that the video ended.  
"The fuck do we do?" One of the officers asked as mostly everyone was in shocked on they watch.  
"We need to keep our guard up at this point. Carry you gun, taser anything to keep you protected... everyone dismissed" Mia said as she didn’t know what to say to any of them in the process.  
"We fucking told you not to kill her Mia. This would happen" Siyeon said as Minji was zoning out a bit.  
"Shut the fuck up and leave me right now!" Mia said as they both left the station.  
"She had it coming... but now we have more stuff to work on... did you grab the flash drive?" Minji said as Siyeon took out the flash drive "Perfect. We need to watch that and get more info" Minji said as she thought to herself Why does she sound so familiar?? She kept that thought in the back of her head as they made it back home and watch the video a few more times.  
Yoohyeon and Handong was at Bora's place since it's been awhile since they hung out. Yoohyeon in all honesty missed just the time where everyone would just hang out. Just as they were chatting Gahyeon comes in with a black eye and a letter from the school "The fuck did you do this time!"  
"Okay it wasn’t my fault this time! Some kid walked up and call me name and this time I ignore them, but they started pushing and one fucker hit me in the face. Yes, I may have broken their rib or nose-"  
"How can you not tell when you break a nose or rib Gahyeon." Yoohyeon said in the joking tone.  
“Yea fuck off Yoohyeon…. It was nose! Anyways I finished the fight with him on the ground and principal said that was not in self defense or something like that” Gahyeon said as she walked over to take a seat “Eh I got out of school early so it’s a win- win”   
“How’s your little school gang going to feel about this?” Dami asked as she reading her book.   
“Oh they will help out when the time comes” Gahyeon said as she smirked thinking about it.   
“When you have that look it reminds me of Handong if she needs to kill someone” Bora said as the other nodded in agreement except Handong and Gahyeon.   
“Funny bitch anyways can I join you guys yet? I’m over 18 now I think I should be fine. Besides I can get a good amount of our drug money from collage!” Gahyeon said as she sat down beside Dami.   
“For the last time no! You will get yourself killed because you are going to scream something stupid that will get us caught!” Bora said as she smacked Gahyeon’s feet off the table “Besides you are still in school and I don’t want to fuck up your chance of being in a better spot than us”   
“Bora is right Gahyeon. You still work for us, getting intel and drug info. That’s the best we can do in case something does happen” Yoohyeon said as took a sip from her drink “I’ll bring up your pay raise if you keep on getting us that info okay?”   
Gahyeon sighed as she said “Fine that’s seems far. Beside more bank for info I can get from idiots like students here then I’m fine with it”   
“Good” Bora said as she patted her head “Anyways I need to figure out a way to get closer to Siyeon”   
“Really?” Yoohyeon chuckled as she took another sip from her drink.   
“Don’t play that card we all know your whipped for Minji” Handong said as she got a high five from Bora as they saw Yoohyeon’s face go a bit red.   
“I can see it in your eyes with Siyeon, Bora!” Yoohyeon yelled back as Bora chuckled.


	21. Chapter 21

“You have a photo?” Dami asked as she wanted to see what she looks like. Bora sat on Dami’s lap as she pulled out a photo of her and Siyeon. Bora could see Dami’s eyes widen due to how breath taking she is “She is hot”

“I know!” Bora said “I actually want to get to know her more now”

“We should both! I’ll join you” Dami said as they both high fived each other.

“You guys are nerds anyways we go forward with our plan” Yoohyeon said as the other agreed. Yoohyeon took a sip from her drink as they all now knew the plan.

A couple months went on as Cursed Spider has now been moving into the other city under the cop’s noses. Everything was looking better, as time went on Minji and Yoohyeon got a lot closer despite Minji knowing of Yoohyeon being a Cursed Spider. Yoohyeon knew at some point she had to tell Minji who she is really, she was just waiting after they got another stable building in the city right next door to their city. With Bora she had also gotten close to Siyeon as they both learn that they do enjoy each other’s company. It went by a lot better as Dami was introduced to Siyeon and she fell for her as well almost instantly. The three of them were hitting off rather quickly which shock everyone around them but they were happy for them. Yoohyeon and Minji were walking back to Yoohyeon’s home as she was thinking this is the time to tell her. They made outside of her house as she stopped Minji from going inside.

“Hey Minji, can I tell you something… well show you” Yoohyeon said as Minji questioned what was about to happen.

“Of course, what’s up?” Minji said as she followed Yoohyeon back outside. As they were walking Yoohyeon texted her driver to pick her up. Just as they were outside Yoohyeon’s driver drove up. Minji was shocked as Yoohyeon opened the door for as they both got in. Yoohyeon signal the drive not to drive yet as she turned to face Minji.

“You want to see where I work… well run?” Yoohyeon said as she held her hand.

“Sure, what’s the company you run?” Minji asked.

Yoohyeon chuckled as she signal her driver to start driving which he did “Please understand with this company it’s millions of dollars, it give people jobs when they need it the most. It’s just different from other places okay?” Yoohyeon said as she held Minji hand, nervous about what Minji is going to say.

“Babe that’s awesome what do you mean it’s different?” Minji said as she confused. The drive stopped as he pulled up to a building. Yoohyeon got out and opened the door so Minji can get out “This place is shocking… wow” Minji said as they walked into the building. Minji’s eyes went wide as the inside of the building was organized and rather clean rather than any other gang or Mafia related group.

“Come with me” Yoohyeon said as she held Minji’s hand as they made her way into her office. The office it’s self was just like Yoohyeon’s room clean and simple.

“This is nice Yoohyeon. Now what is this company” Minji asked as heard the door shut and lock behind her.

“Don’t worry I enjoy the door locked or shut. Sit” Yoohyeon said as Minji took a seat in Yoohyeon’s office chair. Yoohyeon chuckled as she sat on her desk, facing her. Yoohyeon moved her hair away from her neck, exposing her Spider tattoo “Have you seen this before?”

Minji’s looked close on her neck seeing the tattoo and details in the tattoo itself “It look familiar” Minji lied trying not to blow her cover.

“You heard of the Curse Spider, right?” Yoohyeon said as she took her jacket off and tossing it to the side.

“So, what I am hearing is that you are part of this Mafia group?” Minji said as she moved close as she placed her hands on Yoohyeon’s thigh.

“You can say I’m part of it. I’m their leader… I run it” Yoohyeon said as she can see the look on her girlfriend’s face, shocked to hear about this. Someone who is this sweet didn’t think that they would run one of the most deadly Mafia groups “A little shocking isn’t it Minji”

“I mean it is but that isn’t going to change that I care for you and love you so much” Minji said as she rubbed Yoohyeon’s thigh still happy to be with her.

“I give these people jobs and an easy way to get good money” Yoohyeon said “A few month back my friend’s girlfriend died to a cop shooting her down. We moved into different cities and expanded” Yoohyeon said as she walked over to the window’s and looked out “All I want is peace here but people try to take that away”

“Why did you start this in the first place?” Minji asked as she joined her.

“Reason” Yoohyeon said as she faced her “People thinking that they can take me down to the point of death so this is a little revenge thing and it grew to this. There more but that the big thing really”

I’m in deep shit now… how the fuck do I tell them this now! Minji thought as she wrapped her arms around Yoohyeon’s waist “This is really impressive I will say. I don’t understand why people would be scare for you” Minji said in a joking tone.

“I can be scary! Hey watch me be scary” Yoohyeon said as she tried to make a scary face.

Minji chuckled as she “Oh yes babe very scary… come here” Minji said as she pulled Yoohyeon in closer by the waist and she went in for a kiss which Yoohyeon gladly accepted the kiss “Let’s go back home. I don’t want you to work right now”


	22. Chapter 22

Yoohyeon nodded as they both left the building. The car ride was quiet as Minji was trying to think how they were going to talk about this with Siyeon. The car ride was quick as Yoohyeon walked her inside to her house for a second as they got a quick drink “You know Minji” Yoohyeon said as Minji looked in her direction wondering what she is going to say “You can join me. I mean think about it” Yoohyeon said as she walked around thinking about it and it made her smile a bit “ I mean we can keep this going and with you by my side with this it will make it a whole lot better.”

“Want to be by my side?” Minji said jokingly leaving her drink and wallet on the counter as she walked over to Yoohyeon.

“Hell yes… please think about this I think you would make an awesome part of the family here” Yoohyeon said as hugged Minji.

“I will I promise” Minji said and she was honestly thinking about it now. Thinking to be with Yoohyeon for a longtime and that just sounds amazing in her mind “I should go back to my house… it’s getting late and I have work in the morning”

“Let me walk you out even though it like 15 feet away from my place” Yoohyeon said as she rubbed the back of her neck which made Minji laughed.

“I am honored that you can do such a nice thing” Minji said as Yoohyeon walked her out. With in a second they made it to Minji’s door to her house “Why thank you for joining me for this long walk”

“Why of course babe. I’ll message you tomorrow. Have a good night” Yoohyeon said as she moved Minji’s hair out of the as she planted a kiss on her lips, which Minji gladly accepted.

“Love you Yoohyeon” Minji said.

“Love you too Minji babe” Yoohyeon said as Minji walked inside to here house. Yoohyeon walks back home as she smiled, knowing with all the stress she has been through these past few months. Minji meant the world to her and at this point she is willing to give up the Mafia group or even give it to Bora or Handong just so she can stay with her forever. She shut her door as she walked back to see that Minji left wallet here. Yoohyeon chuckled as she picked up her wallet and was about to walk back to Minji house and drop it off. Just as she picked it up something fell out of the wallet. Yoohyeon saw this and walked over to pick it up. She looked down to see what it is and it was a police badge with Minji’s name as well as her unit which specialized in gang and Mafia related cases. 

Everything went slow when she saw that it was a badge.

Yoohyeon felt like something broke in her mind when she saw this. She dropped the badge and slowly walked over to the kitchen and threw the bottle of liquor that was on her counter at the wall “FUCK!” Yoohyeon yelled as she threw another bottle, then another. She could feel her anger quickly getting higher and higher to the point of her hands shaking and her breathing going quicker. ALL THIS TIME AND SHE WAS A FUCKING COP… FUCK Yoohyeon thought. She quickly went into her room to see the photo on her desk as well as the papers I SHOULD HAVE FUCKING GUESSED IT Yoohyeon thought as she threw the paper to the side, off the desk. She quickly grabs her phone to make a rather quick phone call.

“Yoohyeon it’s 3am what are you doing up?” Bora asked as she was woken up by the phone call.

“Get our men into Minji and Siyeon apartment and Minji to my building chained or handcuff or SOMETHING NOW” Yoohyeon said as she threw a punch into the wall.

“Wait what the fuck happen?” Bora said as she sounded more awake.

Yoohyeon said nothing as she was still in shock. She didn’t cry but started to laugh which made Bora concerned. She took a couple second to breath as she said “Minji is a flatfooter… I suspected Siyeon is the same”

“What?!” Bora said as she was in shocked. Bora and Dami loved Siyeon and they didn’t want to hurt her but after hearing this she doesn’t know anymore “Sending them now… are you okay?”

“When I am ever okay Bora” Yoohyeon said as you can hear an evil tone in the back of her voice but there was something else in the back of her voice. Sadness. Bora said nothing as she hung up, getting people ready to raid into the home.

Yoohyeon threw her phone across the house as she chuckled, she felt broken as someone she just explained her entire Mafia group too can now report to the fucking cops. Yoohyeon felt so dumb as she sat down on the couch, she knew that she should have gotten so close to her in the first place. Yoohyeon thought she was too perfect to be in a town like this. Yoohyeon cracked her neck as she got ready to do something, she thought she wouldn’t never do to someone she holds close. Now she is wondering Was this relationship a lie for her? Was she just using me to understand the group…. FUCK Yoohyeon thought as she picked up her phone and jacket getting ready to do the unthinkable now.


	23. Chapter 23

Siyeon was still walking back home when she saw a couple car drive pass her. It was weird for this time of night, but she shrugged it off as she kept walking. Then out of nowhere the cars turned around drive as Siyeon. They slammed on the brakes as 3 men came out with guns drawn at Siyeon. Siyeon was shocked as she put her hands up wondering what’s going on. Just the Bora step out with a dark look on her face “Sua what the fuck is this?” Siyeon said as she was confused. Bora said nothing as she signal her men to do something. One of them grab her and placed chains.

“So when were you going to tell me you were with the cops?” Bora said as Siyeon can see the look of betray on her face.

“Wait S-“ Siyeon said anything Bora back hand her across her face.

“We already know so don’t try to cover it up. FUCK SIYEON!” Bora yelled as she signal her men to bring her into her car. She didn’t fight it as they dragged her inside, placing her inside the car with Bora.

“Sua I c-“

“Please shut up I’m not going to hurt you… I can’t… I don’t know about Minji though” Bora said as she got rid of the chains and replaced them for handcuffs she had “Me and Dami are deeply in love with you so we won’t hurt you”

“What’s going to happen to Minji?!” Siyeon asked as she was scared for her partner.

“Yoohyeon didn’t take it lightly as she found out… I don’t know. I’m getting you to my house instead so we can have a better… talk” Bora said as she tapped on the driver saying “Hey bring me to my house inside” Siyeon didn’t know what to think. All she knows is that she can die today, and nobody would know.

“You just said you guys don’t want to hurt me” Siyeon said as she tried to struggle out of her handcuff.

Just then Bora placed her hand on Siyeon’s thigh rather tightly, Siyeon stopped and looked at Bora as she wasn’t even looking her way “I don’t… but I have too”

Minji was cooking food up for her and Siyeon as she started to wonder where Siyeon is. She should have been home 5-10 minutes ago as she just finished cooking their food. She grabs a drink out of the fridge as she heard a knock on the door. She went over to see who it was. As she opened the door and saw a gun pointed at her head with Handong there with the darkest looks she has seen by her. Handong walked over and quickly grabs her by the neck as she slowly started to choke her out. She tighten her grip to quicken the process as Minji soon started seeing dots “w-who t-“

“Shut the fuck up and let it happen!” Handong said as she tighten her grip to the point where Minji when limp as she was knocked out cold. Handong dropped Minji as she said “Chain her up and bring her to Yoohyeon”

Minji wakes up with her arm above her head as she was barely touching the floor. Her hands were handcuffed as she tried to break out.

"Its best you didn’t fight this 'babe" Someone said in the corner on the room that Minji was. She knows that voice anywhere. She looked over and could see Yoohyeon staring her down with her cold eyes. In her hands where a metal pipe "So when were you going to tell me you were a flatfooter?" Yoohyeon said as she tossed Minji's badge in front of her.

"Yoohyeon ple-"

"You left your fucking purse at my place and this was in it?" Yoohyeon interrupted her. Jiu wasn't going to lie as she was a bit scared "Now what was your fucking plan?" Yoohyeon asked as she faced Mini eye to eye. Minji tries to look away but Yoohyeon grabs her but the chin and made her face her "Was your plan to get me at my weakest point and shoot me down. Or how you wanted to fall in love with me and destroy my group from the inside?" Yoohyeon said as she had this dark energy in the way she was staring Minji down.

"No please listen" Minji said as she didn’t fight Yoohyeon grip "I really do love you b-" Minji was cut off by Yoohyeon swinging her metal pipe into Minji's stomach.

"If you loved me then you would been there beside being a fucking flatfooter!" Yoohyeon yelled. Yoohyeon gave herself a couple minutes as she took few deep breaths and faced Minji "You were one of the few people I cared for and this is how you pay it back. With you barley touching the fucking floor wanting a death wish. I didn’t want this but after I found you own fucking badge I would have walked over to your place and fire a fucking bullet through you head. Right between the eyes and left you to fucking rot" Yoohyeon said. She sat down in the face that was facing Minji " Give me a good fucking reason why I should not do that now"

"You care about me too much... I know you don’t want to do that" Minji said as she tried to get out of the handcuffs but still nothing worked.

"Hmph... you are right about that. I do love you with all my, but I also want to smash you fucking skull into a wall so many times that no one would know who you are. I also want to see you suffering by killing or torturing everyone closest to you... like her" Yoohyeon said as she got her phone out and showed her a photo of Siyeon. Minji eyes went wide.

"She ha-"

"Don’t fucking try that shit. We already know she is another flatfoot. You know maybe Bora could help me with this" Yoohyeon said with a smirk. Minji's face went white as Yoohyeon made a call. She places it on speaker.

"Wait! Yu- HPMTH" Minji tried to yelled but her mouth got covered by Yoohyeon's hand.

"Hey boss" Bora said as she picked up.

"Hey Bora. As you know we have Minji here. You want Siyeon?" Yoohyeon said as she saw Minji's eyes go wide I'm fear for her friend.

"I mean yes we have a place for her. Me and Dami wont mind one bit" Bora said as both Yoohyeon and Minji could hear something dark in the back of her voice.

"Go for it"


	24. Chapter 24

STREAM SIYEON SOLO PARADISE IT'S SO GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Minji tried to scream against her hand but nothing worked. Yoohyeon removed her hand from Minji's mouth as she look at Minji with that dark smile "See here is the thing Minji" Yoohyeon says as she went back to sit down in the across from her "I'm in control of this city. Anything happens I know of it... I don’t even know where I am going with this" Yoohyeon said as she got up, out of her chair as she walked. She grabs Minji by the chin and leaned into to kiss her. Minji was scared but she missed the feeling of Yoohyeon's lips. She wanted to wrap her arm around Yoohyeon's neck, but she was still chained up. Yoohyeon kept going and she didn’t want to stop. Sue broke the kiss as she stared down at Minji.

"Yoohyeon..."

"Shut the fuck up. Give me a fucking reason not to put a bullet in your head" Yoohyeon said. Minji could see the pain Yoohyeon was in. She shouldn’t but she feels really bad for what she did to her. Minji said nothing as she could see Yoohyeon dark smile come back.

"Nothing really?" Yoohyeon said as she was tightly holding the pipe in her hand. She swung hard, hitting Minji hard in the stomach. She then swung hard, hitting the side of her leg. Minji screamed in pain as Yoohyeon’s grabs her by the throat and said "I didn’t want hit the pretty face you have. I love it too much" as Yoohyeon threw a punch right into Minji's gut. She hit so hard that blood came out of Minji's mouth "I think I'll just keep you hear and kill off everything you hold close" Yoohyeon said as she held Minji's jaw tight "First I'll start off with that gang unit. I know some people and we can find it quite easy"

"Leave them out of this!" Minji said as she knew how strong Yoohyeon is now.

"Why?! So they can just take me down later and shoot me up like it's nothing Minji" Yoohyeon asked as she stared into her eyes long and hard, scaring Minji a little bit more "Maybe I'll kill off your unit.... or even use you to get into the unit and kill them off in the inside."

"They wont let you get away with this" Minji said.

"They won't even look at you the same when they learned you fell in love and fucked the leader herself? You are screwed Minji they will arrest you for helping me!" Yoohyeon chuckled as Minji looked at her in shock. Yoohyeon was right, Minji has been in love with her even before she knew that she was the leader of this mafia group. Only Siyeon knew about this and Yoohyeon knew this would mess up on her career even get her arrested.

"Let me try this Minji babe" Yoohyeon said as she stared her down "I don't want to kill you, I really don’t but you fucking broke me and now I want you to feel the pain I have been through when I learned about you being one of them" Yoohyeon said as wiped the blood off the side of Minji's mouth "You WILL help me take down you own unit"

"Fuck that!" Minji said as she moved her head away from Yoohyeon's hand. Yoohyeon smile went away and quickly grabbed her by the neck, choking her out.

"I think I didn’t make myself clear Minji" Yoohyeon said as she got closer to her face " I fucking said you will help me because if you don’t. I will make sure your partner I'm crime will suffer" Yoohyeon said as she got her phone open to a text from Bora. Minji's eyes went wide as she saw her friend, her family member tied up with a few slash marks "Bora can be curler than me from time to time. You should glad Handong is not here, if she was, she would have killed her on the spot after she learned about Elkie's death... she doesnt like it when the people closest to her almost died"

"That... wasn't us! That was the officer in this city! My unit is different from the cops here Yoohyeon" Minji said as she tried to get that idea into her head "I know where she is!" That caught Yoohyeon attention. She tilted to her head to side wanting Minji to expand on that more

"I know where she is... where she is station as well"

"My ,my Minji babe. You know how to make me smile once again" Yoohyeon said as she placed her hand ever so lightly on Minji's face, using her thump to rub the part of her lip "Now you have a choice. Either you can help us while Bora and Dami hold Siyeon down or you dont and she died simple as that" Yoohyeon said as she shrugged her shoulders as Minji looked at her in shock.

"What the fuck Yoohyeon, just kill me not her!" Minji said as she struggles against her handcuffs.

"I can't do that" Yoohyeon said "I fell for you and I know you did as well. I know you care for your friend more than yourself, so this is better. The choice is up to you, Bora and Dami are only one phone call away remember that" Yoohyeon said as she took her phone out as she called Bora. She could see the fear on her face, as much as Yoohyeon hates doing this sue has to in order the safety of her group.

"You called?" Bora said over the phone. Yoohyeon had it on speaker so Minji can hear it loud and clear.

"Just wondering how Siyeon is doing?" Yoohyeon asked with a smirk on her face. Just before could say something they could hear a grunt in pain followed by a small scream. Minji eyes went wide as she wanted to break out of these cuffs and get her friend.

"Does that answer it, Handong is here. She is just waiting for your go" Bora said.

"Okay stop! I-ill help find that officer!" Minji said

Yoohyeon smirked as she said, "Just hold her, no more of whatever you doing" As she hung up "Good choice Minji. Seem like you do have emotions for your friend which is good" Yoohyeon said as looked at Minji and a part of her died. She never wanted this for her, she cared for Minji deeply. However, when it came to her group being in danger, she had to put her group, her life work first. She sighed as she unlocked the hand cuffs around Minji's hands.

Minji was really tired as was about to fall on the ground but Yoohyeon quickly grabbed her and held her tight "I'm sorry I had to do this. My heart is breaking but all my life's work is here. I helped to give people jobs and make sure people are safe babe. I can't let anyone get in my way. Please do understand" Yoohyeon said as she planted a kiss on the top of Minji head.  
Minji had mix emotions about Yoohyeon. She really does love her, something about her makes her happy, back to how everything was before her parents’ death. On the other hand, going in the killing one of her fellow officers kills her too bit she can't see Siyeon die of this. A few tears ran down her hand as Yoohyeon held her tight confused and not knowing what to do anymore.


	25. Chapter 25

"I need you to do another thing for me Minji" Yoohyeon said as she looked Minji, upset that Minji is crying, mad at herself now for doing this to her "I'm so sorry. I wish you never found out about this."

"I never did.... fuck why didn't take this case" Minji said as she couldn't look at Yoohyeon, scared that she is still giving her a death glare.

"Please look at me" Yoohyeon said softly. Minji looks up and could see the pain in her eyes, how warm they looked this time around "I can't let them get to my group i would lose everything and I can't have that. You could even leave that stupid cop thing and you can join even. Please don’t let me make this hard choice of kill you cause I can't do that. I would put it through my insane brain before I killed you. I love you, but I have to do what best for this. So, you will help me, and we will find the officer who's behind all of this and the officer that killed Elkie and you are going be my undercover person since no one would suspect you. Top of the gang unit has taken down a lot of different gangs, it's perfect" Yoohyeon said.

"Just please don't hurt Siyeon anymore. She had nothing to do with this" Minji said.

"She won't be getting hurt anymore. Seems like Bora and Dami have been in love with them and i knew they couldnt hurt her that bad" Yoohyeon said as she looked at the text Bora sent.  
Bora: She's too nice, sweet and caring.... my heart can't take it and she likes both of us so..... ;)

"You will help us now" Yoohyeon said.

Minji was stalling at first but she already said yes, she would. Minji looked up at Yoohyeon and nodded her head agreeing to Yoohyeon's last statement. Yoohyeon slightly smiled seeing that even though she seemed scared, but it was better than going against her "Let's go back to my place so you can rest" Yoohyeon said as all that Minji could is nod her head. Yoohyeon helped Minji as they both walk out as Yoohyeon held Minji's hand tight, feeling sorry for the pain she went through.

They walked out of Handong's building and into her car. They got into the back as Yoohyeon said "Take us home" the driver nodded his head as he started to drive. The car ride was quiet as Yoohyeon for the first time felt bad for what she did. The angle and devil on her shoulders were going at it at each other going over the pros and cons on what she did. She look over at Minji and realized she never let go of her hand. She rubbed her thump as Minji looked at Yoohyeon and looked away. Yoohyeon didn’t know what to say as she was about to remove her hand away from Minji's. Minji held on to her hand tight as Yoohyeon looked at her, shocked that she still wanted to hold her hand. Minji leaned her head on Yoohyeon's shoulder, wanting her close. Yoohyeon didn’t know how to react to it "but-"

"I still love you"

"Why? After what I did?" Yoohyeon said, shocked to hear those words come out of her mouth "You can leave if you want... after i did... fucking report me or shit like"

"You are the only one I really care for. Even though I do care for Siyeon I don't see myself living without you. I might be crazy but... even before I knew you did... all of this I really did fall for you, I knew when I did care for you is when you came that one night, covered in Mark's and barely stand. Something in my heart broke and I wanted to find the person who did that, something I never done before."

"Minji-"

"Please be quiet I'm not done yet. You have showed me a side I haven’t seen in years. My happy side with another person. Even once I knew about you doing this, being the leader of the Cursed Spider I still wanted to be with you. What I am trying to say is that I still love you with all my heart and I'm sorry" Minji said as she might have sound crazy during that. She could feel Yoohyeon stiffen up a bit after hearing that.

"After all that shit I did... you still love me?" Yoohyeon said.

"Yes, I love you. I will always love you." Minji said as she turned Yoohyeon face to face her and landed her lips on Yoohyeon's. Minji grips the top of her shoulder showing how much she really does love and care for her. Minji broke the kiss as she made eye contact with Yoohyeon who's eyes are still wide.

"I feel like an asshole" Yoohyeon said as she thought she would never hear those words out of her mouth until today. Minji said nothing as she leaned her head back on Yoohyeon's shoulder. The rest of the car ride was quiet as they finally made it to the apartment complex. They both got out and walk into the complex. Yoohyeon unlocked her house as she opened the door for Minji. Yoohyeon locked the door behind her and turned around but was stopped by Minji.  
She held Yoohyeon in a back hug as she slowly kissed down the back of her neck. Yoohyeon tried to told the moan back as Minji's hands slowly crept under her shirt.

"M-Minji wa-ahhh" Yoohyeon tried to say as she felt Minji's hand go down her pants, teasing her.

"I want you. I want to show you I still love you Yoohyeon" Minji said as she could feel Yoohyeon growing weak under her touch. She kept teasing Yoohyeon’s center as she started to rub her breast, getting her more worked up. She got her hand out and turned Yoohyeon around as she crashed her lips on Yoohyeon’s. There was a different feeling in Minji's kiss, passion? Fire? Temptation? Yoohyeon couldnt tell those three apart. Minji light pushed Yoohyeon to the wall of her living room as she got the strength to pick her up. Yoohyeon instantly wrapped her legs around Minji as they lips crashed together. Minji kiss and started to lightly bit the side of Yoohyeon's neck as she started to unbutton her shirt, then unbutton her pants. She looked at Yoohyeon for permission she gave her look wanting to continue this. Yoohyeon nodded as she went to kiss Minji. As they were making out Minji slides her two fingers into Yoohyeon's core, making her buck her hips up. She went slow as Yoohyeon was tight. Yoohyeon was a moaning mess as Minji pumped her finger slowly in and out of her core. Yoohyeon digs her finger into Minji's back, pretty sure that made her bleed. Minji sighed to the pain but someone gave her more strength. She picked Yoohyeon up and moved her to the couch as she lightly laid Yoohyeon down and got on top of her.

“Still after all of that?!” Yoohyeon said as she sat up “You do- AHhhh” Yoohyeon was shut up as Minji moved her fingers in deep inside of Yoohyeon. Minji quicken the pace as she can hear Yoohyeon panting quicker.

“I’m going to quit my job” Minji said as she held both of Yoohyeon hands above her hand "I will help you"

“W-what?” Yoohyeon before she moaned hard again as Minji quicken her pace feeling Yoohyeon getting tighter.

“It’s okay babe just let it out… come for me” Minji said as she quicken her pace. Yoohyeon broke out of Minji’s grasp as she gripped on her back as she felt herself hard a wave of pleasure coming.

“M-Minji!” Yoohyeon said as held Minji tight as the wave of pleasure hit her hard. Minji kept her fingers moving to make the orgasm last a little longer. She took a few deep breaths as she let go of Minji’s back. She grab Minji by the neck and brought in close for a kiss.

“I really do love you Yoohyeon” Minji said as broke the kiss.

“You shouldn’t” Yoohyeon said as she tried to get out of couch but Minji sat on Yoohyeon’s lap, straddling her "You can leave if you want. I'll leave the fucking city if you tell me right now. After the shit i did to you i understand" Yoohyeon said as she still couldnt look at her after what she did. She felt like she doesnt deserve her for eveeything she has done 

“I do love you… I really do care for you and I love you. I forgot about my mission… everything really and as time went on as i leanred you were part of Cursed Spider at first i was shock but no one really knew besides me and Siyeon. This is coming from the bottom of my heart I really do care for you. Please stay with me” Minji said grab Yoohyeon’s chin and leaned in for a kiss which Yoohyeon gladly accepted. Yoohyeon didn’t know what to say as she still in shock to here all of this “I will help you okay?” Yoohyeon nodded her head as Minji lightly pushed her down on the couch and laid on top of her.

“I love you too Minji” Yoohyeon whispered as she could feel Minji sleep in her arm, she could feel Minji's arms hold her tight as she fell asleep. Yoohyeon was at the point where she would be okay with a gun pointed to her head in the morning. She felt something she never did in years now which is sadness for someone. Minji doesnt desrever her and yet she is still her. Is this what love is? This doesnt feel like it Yoohyeon thouoght. All her years doing this Mafia thing and Minji was the first person she felt like... a human. She was scared to do it at first but then she wrapped her arms around Minji, holding her tight, not wanting to let go as she would do anything to make sure Minji doesnt feel the pain she went through, to make sure that Minji doesnt get hurt by Yoohyeon herself. Yoohyeon could feel how tired she is becoming as more thoughts came into her head but after what happen between the two of them she slowly closed her eyes and slowly went to sleep, wondering what te next day will bring.


	26. Chapter 26

Bora walked Siyeon in her house as she was still handcuffed, still not wanting to hurt her. Even though she was cop as Yoohyeon said. They got inside and it was quiet at first. Then before Siyeon could say anything Bora pushed her up to the wall and did a quick pat down to see if she can find anything to confirm what Yoohyeon said about her. Bora pulls out a wallet and right inside just like Minji there was a police badge. Bora's heart broke a bit when she saw this. She grabs Siyeon by the collar of her shirt and dragged her to the bed room "Sua please let me explain" Siyeon said as she tried to get through to Bora.  
"Siyeon..."  
"Look I didn’t know at first that you were part of this Mafia group" Siyeon said as she tried to explain herself.  
"Siyeon wai-"  
"When I learned more about that I was in shock at fi-"  
"Siyeon" Bora said as she placed a finger on Siyeon's lips, signaling her to stop which she did "I love you. I'm not going to hurt you I just want answer okay? If you lie to me that's a diffrent story okay?" Bora asked and Siyeon looked up and nodded her head. Bora sits down besides Siyeon as she said "What is this mission you were sent to do with our Mafia group?"  
"To stop you guys. Get inside and basically kill it off from the inside." Siyeon said as she could feel Bora's hand on her tigh.  
"That's it?" Bora asked.  
"Yes. There was nothing else to do with this mission or case. I never suspected for you to be part of this group Sua"  
"Bora" Bora said as Siyeon looked at her confused "Please just call me Bora... it's my actual name" Siyeon nodded her head as Bora slightly smiled as she unlocked the handcuffs off of Siyeon "I hate seeing the people I love like that. I can't do anything to hurt you. Me and Dami really do like you and we want you to join us as a couple if you don't want to that's okay"  
"I thought we were a thing... the 3 of us already" Siyeon said. Bora smiled as she walked to grab her phone.  
"Can you lay down for me with your arms up for a second?" Bora said as she was confused at first then did what she was told. Bora took a photo as she was typing away at some stuff.  
"What are you doing?" Siyeon asked as she sat up beside Bora.  
"Just editing the photo a bit... Yoohyeon can be stupid from time to time and I don't want to hurt you so I'm just editing like I cut you up a bit" Bora said as she showed Siyeon the photo. The photo itself looked like it was done off a free app anyone can use on their phone.  
"Do you really think that's going to work?" Siyeon asked as she took another look on the phone.  
"Yes, have you meet Yoohyeon she can be pretty dumb" Bora said as she sent the message to Yoohyeon.  
"Wait! What about Minji? Is she going to be okay??" Siyeon asked as she was worried for her closest friend. She looked at Bora and her face said it all really.  
"Yoohyeon wouldnt kill her becuase she really does care about her. She might get hurt though" Bora said as she got up from the bed and walk to the door.  
"How bad?"  
Bora was quiet as she tried to figure out how to say this without hurting Siyeon. She looked at Siyeon and she had a worried look on her face "I don’t know honestly. Knowing Yoohyeon it could either really bad or nothing. She cracked Siyeon"  
"Cracked?" Siyeon said as she was confused.  
"I have never heard Yoohyeon like that until today... it scared me and I'm her closest friend. She really does love Minji when she heard that it broke her" Bora said as she sat back down beside Siyeon.  
"Can you stop her?" Siyeon asked as she turned to face Bora "Will she listen to you?"  
"No, when she is pissed like the way she was over the phone it would be a blood bath. I know Yoohyeon won't kill Minji" Bora said as she placed her hand on Siyeon's cheek "Can I ask you another thing?" Siyeon looked up as she wonders what the question is "Since you are a cop how did they find out about our drug deal before they shot down and killed Elkie?"  
"We found Info... when we hung out with you and sent it to the chief who's the one that killed your friend" Siyeon said as she couldnt look at her.  
"Siyeon... please look at me" Bora said as Siyeon faced her "She killed our friend's girlfriend... blood for the blood so she must die you understand right?" Bora said as she got close to Siyeon.  
"We told her not to kill anyone just arrest so we can questi-" Bora stop Siyeon with her lips. The kept them moving with each other for a minute as Bora was the first the break it as she took a couple deep breaths.  
"You talk too much when you are freaking out" Bora said "There nothing worry about okay? We will check in on Minji tomorrow but right now all we do is wait. Dami should be home soon and she seems pretty upset about the news about you and Minji"  
Siyeon sighed as she knew that going in and trying to save Minji is not the best idea, but she needed to know she is okay. She was grateful that Bora didn’t try to hurt her but she’s more worried about Handong and Dami. The two quietest members. Siyeon was worried that Handong will know the truth and go after the both of them. Just as she was thinking that the door open to Bora's house.  
"Bora babe I'm home... is Siyeon here?" Dami said as she sounded concerned.  
"Our room babe!" Bora yelled back as they both can hear Dami quickly walking in their direction. Siyeon was ready for the worst as the door open.  
"Siyeon you okay?" Dami said as she quickly walked over and check for any visible injuries.  
"I-I'm okay Dami" Siyeon said as she looked at how scared Dami was for her. Dami wrapped Siyeon in a hug as she was happy Bora or Handong didn’t do anything to her.  
"I wish we didn’t learn that you were a cop... I don’t give a fuck I still care for you even if you arrested me" Dami said as she placed a kiss on top of her forehead. Siyeon could feel her face grow red as she felt safe in their arms.  
"Handong can't know about them sending the info to the cops" Bora said as Dami nodded in agreement  
"Once she know she will kill you guys"  
"We can probably help you guys find Mia" Siyeon said out of nowhere which both Dami and Bora looked at her "I mean I worked with her so that gives you guys an advantage"  
"Why are you helping?" Bora asked as she had a sadden look on her face.  
"Because Mia was supposed to take you guys in and question you, there wasn’t suppose you be bloodshed here and I hate this, but she is crazy" Siyeon said as she stood up to face them.  
"We have a plan already in case if this didn’t work though" Dami said as Siyeon raised her eyebrow, questioning their plan.  
"We are probably going to leave the group and get out of here" Bora said as she took a deep, moving her hand through her hand, just thinking about their plan.  
"What?" Siyeon said as her eyes went wide to hear this plan.  
"If joined us and this plan on finding Mia didn’t work, we were going silent and going to run out of this city, this country really" Dami said as she look at Bora which she nodded her head in agreement.  
"What about Yoohyeon, Handong, everyone else?!" Siyeon said as she was confused on what they were going to do.  
"They knew. Yoohyeon didn’t like it but she understood why" Bora said "If it doesnt work remember that Siyeon babe." Bora said as she walked over and hugged Siyeon. Bora faced Siyeon as she produced to kiss her on the lips. She lightly pushed Siyeon on to the bed. She got on top on Siyeon’s lap and start to kiss her as she slowly pulled off pieces of clothing. Bora broke the kiss as she said “Dami care to join us?” as she winked at her. Dami nodded as she took off her shirt exposing her upper body and abs. Siyeon looked at her up and down as she licked her lips. Bora saw this and grab her chin, making Siyeon face her “Love you both” Bora said.   
“I love you guys” Siyeon said as she felt Dami’s hand go on her back.


	27. Chapter 27

Yoohyeon wakes up with a warm body on her chest. She looks and it’s Minji still fast asleep. She rubbed her eyes as she recalled what happen last night between the two of them. Yoohyeon still hates herself for hurting her. She wish she didn’t let her anger get the best of her. She felt like she lost control when she learned about Minji being a cop. Yoohyeon tried to get off the couch but Minji wrapped her arms tighter as she said “No stay”  
“How is your leg?” Yoohyeon asked as she laid back down.   
“It hurts but I’ll live… I have been through worst with the job” Minji said as she started drawing shapes on Yoohyeon’s bare stomach.   
“I’m sorry” Yoohyeon said as she looked at the ceiling “I’ll take care of you today” Minji nodded her head as she continued to draw shapes on Yoohyeon’s stomach. It was quiet between the two of them as Yoohyeon was the first to speak “Minji… I’ll tell you right now… if you want to leave this relationship because of what I do or what I did to you I understand. I will leave this city if you tell me too. I do-“ Yoohyeon was stopped by Minji’s lips.   
She broke the kiss as she said “You need to stop this Yoohyeon… I don’t want to leave you… from so many years of doing this same thing I was so close to being done with it. Then I did your case thinking it was going to be some jerk guy doing the same thing. When you came into that coffee shop and did your order I forgot about the mission. I want to get to know you better. After we hung out more and more, I knew you are the one I can call mine”   
“Minji I don’t deserve you. The amount of people I have killed, the shit I have done in this city… why me after you learned that I was the leader you should have fucking brought it to the cops or killed me something” Yoohyeon said as she looked at Minji.   
“Like I said before after I knew you were the leader of the Mafia group, I still wanted to be with you. I’m more than willing to give up the Gang unit to be with you” Minji said as she looked up to face Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon looked at her with a couple tears forming in her eyes. Minji held for Yoohyeon tight as she kissed her cheek “This is my true feelings and I will help you… can I ask something though?”   
“What do you want to know Minji?” Yoohyeon said as sat up a bit despite have Minji laying down on top of her.  
“Where is Siyeon?” Minji asked.   
“She’s at Bora’s house right now with her and Dami… I can try to call them” Yoohyeon said as she grab a phone on the table, she looked at the phone and it was Minji’s. She passed it Minji as she called Siyeon and with in a couple rings and Siyeon picked up.   
“M-Minji?” Siyeon sighed   
“Siyeon? You good?” Minji asked as she puts the call on speaker so that Yoohyeon can hear.   
“Yea… nev- Ahhh!” Siyeon moaned as both Yoohyeon and Minji widen their eyes.   
“Are you fucking?” Yoohyeon said straight out of the blue, which cause Minji to lightly smack her.   
“I’ll call you back a-a-after!” Siyeon said as she hung up.   
“Does Siyeon usually have a-“   
“Yes… she does” Minji said as she knew what Yoohyeon meant.  
“So does Bora” Yoohyeon said.   
“Here name is Bora?” Minji asked as Yoohyeon chuckled.   
“She goes by both Sua and Bora so either or is good.” Yoohyeon said   
On the other side where Bora, Siyeon and Dami are. Bora kept pacing her fingers inside of Siyeon as she could feel Siyeon tightening up. Dami was tired out as she let the two of them have some fun before she joins back in. Siyeon didn’t want herself to be the only on being please so she slowly moved her hand down until she reach Bora’s core as she placed her fingers inside of Bora’s core as well.   
“Aaaaa Fuck Siyeon” Bora said as she quicken her pace. Siyeon brought Bora close as she also quicken her pace, pumping in and out of Bora’ core.   
“Bora!” Siyeon said as she froze up due to the wave of pleasure hitting her hard. Bora felt herself close, so she started to grind down on Siyeon’s fingers, wanting the release. Just then a crash of pleasure hit her hard. She turned around and it Dami working her fingers as she felt Bora tighten. A wave of pleasure hit her hard as it Siyeon as well. The both pant as Bora laid down beside her. Dami went back to her chair as she licked her fingers clean, happy of what she did to her partner.   
“N-next time let me be on the phone with you teasing me like that!” Siyeon said as she got breath back and smacked Bora. Bora chuckled as she held Siyeon close.   
Bora chuckled as she got up after she caught her breath after their last intense session "Come on... both you let's get cleanup"  
"Bora I'm tired" Dami said as she was about to put her shirt on.  
"No, we need to talk to Minji and Yoohyeon. Get washed up you are not smelling like sex when we go over there" Bora said as she stood there.  
"They already know because you we-" Siyeon was about to say as  
"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT BABES" Bora said as both Dami and Siyeon laugh. She sighed as she walked off to get showered.  
"Glad you stayed with us Siyeon." Dami said as she moved Siyeon hair put of her face. Siyeon leaned in a gave Dami a quick kiss.  
"I'm happy as well... question?" Siyeon asked. Dami hummed as Siyeon asked "Did Gahyeon hear any of that?"  
"Most likely" Dami said as she went to go to the shower with Bora "you coming Wolfie?" Dami asked as Siyeon nodded her head as she followed Dami.


	28. Chapter 28

Some time went by and Minji and Yoohyeon heard a knock on the door. Minji tries to get up but was slowly brought back down to the couch by Yoohyeon as she said "Not this time. I'll get it" she finished as she kissed her cheek. She went to answer as she saw it was Bora, Dami and Siyeon who didnt look injured "Hey guys" Yoohyeon said as she opened the door.  
Siyeon was the first to enter as she went to check on Minji. Minji was still hurt and still showed visible injuries "Are you okay?!" Siyeon asked as she kneeled beside the couch.  
"I'll be okay Siyeon. Yo- No don’t do it!" Minji said as she saw Siyeon walk over and back hand Yoohyeon right in the face. Yoohyeon rubbed her cheek as she looked at Siyeon.  
Yoohyeon walked over and stared Siyeon down as she said "I deserve that big time"  
"Yea you did!" Siyeon said as Dami backed hugged Siyeon, slowly moving her away from Yoohyeon.  
"How is she not marked up with the photo you sent me?" Yoohyeon said as she looked at Siyeon again.  
"I couldn't hurt her, and you know this... neither of us could" Bora said as Dami nodded in agreement "So I edited a photo with an app and sent it to you"  
"What about the screams she made?" Minji asked as she thought about it for a second then her face went a bit red "Don’t tell me they?"  
"Yes, we did and you guys heard it twice!" Bora said and Siyeon's face went to another shade of red. Dami wasn’t brother as she could feel Siyeon getting embarrass herself which made her chuckle a bit.  
"Funny you guys anyways why you here?" Yoohyeon asked as she got water for not just herself but her girlfriend as well.  
"I assume you know why?" Bora said with a smirk on her face.  
"No group sex thing... Minji is mine" Yoohyeon said as Bora laughed at her little comment.  
"Not that. Head chief Officer Mia. We finally know where she is with the help of these two" Bora said as she looked at Siyeon and Minji.  
"Minji said she would help out." Yoohyeon said with a smile on her face.  
"Siyeon said so too" Dami said as she sat on a chair with Siyeon on her lap. Siyeon learned that Dami is a complete goof cuddle ball when it come to the people closest to her.  
"We can't let Handong know about you know that right?" Bora said as Yoohyeon tilted her head in question "Yoohyeon they told Mia, but they told her not to kill anyone and she did anyways" Bora said as she got in front on Minji in case she got really pissed off again.  
"Okay... we can’t let her know or they are dead as well" Yoohyeon said as she walked over the kitchen  
"But we need to find Mia before she gets suspicious of Siyeon and Minji"  
"They really won't" Minji said as she fully sat up "We do our own thing. We just have to go check in with them like once a week if we do miss a week then that's when they get suspicious of us"  
"When is the next check in with Cheif?" Bora asked.  
"In 2 days, I'm pretty sure" Siyeon said as she looked at Dami's phone to check the date "Yea two days" Siyeon said.  
"Good we have time to figure something out for a plan of some sort" Yoohyeon said as she all of an sudden heard a knock on the door. Everyone went quiet as Yoohyeon grab her gun as she slowly walked to the door, trying not to make a sound. She looks at the door and it was Gahyeon, looking a bit scared. Yoohyeon was wondering what she was doing her as she opened the door “Gahyeon what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in school?”   
Gahyeon said nothing as quickly got inside Yoohyeon’s apartment. She notice blood was dripping as well as the blood stains on the ground. Gahyeon went over to Bora as she quickly hugged her. Bora was confused as she held Gahyeon tight, clearly scared “Gahyeon what wrong? Why are you bleeding so much!?” Bora said out loud as she everyone attention. Dami and Siyeon quickly went over to check on Gahyeon.   
“The house got fucked raided by the cops!” Gahyeon said as she took a couple breaths trying to calm her breathing down.   
“The fuck?” Siyeon said as Minji was just as pissed.   
“Do you guys know about this?” Bora asked as she was getting mad that someone hurt her sister.   
“Yoohyeon get my phone” Minji asked as Yoohyeon grab her phone. Minji quickly look through her messages and saw a message from Mia.   
Mia: We are going to do a raid on ***********. We suspected it’s part of the cursed spider. We got approval so anyone in we attack on sight.   
“She is fucking crazy to attack a child!” Bora said as she held Gahyeon tight.   
“Bora… I’m 21” Gahyeon said   
“You are still young in my book and no one fuck with my family!” Bora said.   
“Babe hold on” Siyeon said as she nodded to Minji.   
Minji picked up the phone and called Mia. Everyone went quiet as the phone rang. Minji is hoping she picks up so she knows why out of all house that one “Hello Officer Mia speaking”   
“Mia what the fuck are you thinking?” Minji said in a pissed off tone.   
“There has been different encounter near that area, and we pinpointed it down there which we only found weapon parts and that’s about it. There was a child there and tried to get away. I think one of my officers tried to arrest her, but he comes back with a missing finger and a black eye. He told me that he got some damage on her, so I don’t know. We are sure it’s the Cursed Spider” Mia said as she was typing away from her computer.   
“What if they were a minor?!” Minji said “What you are doing is fucking me and Siyeon undercover up. They will figure it out sooner or later. They are not dumb like you think they are” Yoohyeon looked at Minji almost offended at that statement. She mouth sorry to her as she went back to her call.   
“Well you guys need to be quicker with that stuff” Mia said.   
“You know it takes more than a few months for this to all work. They will come after you once they know it’s you” Minji said as she looked at everyone who is in the room.   
“Both you and Siyeon check in today please. In next couple hours” Mia said as she hung up.   
“She fucked with the wrong person!” Bora yelled as Dami calmed her down as Siyeon went to clean off Gahyeon’s wounds.   
“I can’t believe you cut his finger off Gahyeon” Siyeon said.   
“I bit it off. He wanted to place his hand over my fucking mouth!” Gahyeon said as she recalled what happen and almost puked.   
“In the fucking Toilet not the floor!” Yoohyeon yelled as she heard Gahyeon almost puke.   
“So me and Siyeon go in tomorrow and try to find the info” Minji said as both Yoohyeon and Bora nodded their heads.   
“Question where is Handong?” Bora asked as she realized that she hasn’t been around for the past week or more.   
“She been hanging out and help the Chesires more as we expanded our Mafia group” Yoohyeon said as sat beside Minji.  
“Minji! We should go to the station. It’s kind weird that they want us to be there today.” Siyeon said as Minji nodded in agreement.   
“Okay! How are you feeling Gahyeon” Minji said as Gahyeon nodded her head.   
“I should be fine now; I’ll hang out at friends place today” Gahyeon said with smile on her face after she washed her mouth out.   
“ Gahyeon text me where you are!! Please!!” Bora yelled.   
“Got it!” Gahyeon yelled back as she left quickly.


	29. Chapter 29

Minji got out with Gahyeon as she walked over to Yoohyeon and gave her a kiss “I’ll be back soon babe” Minji said as she saw Yoohyeon smile and kissed her again. Both Minji and Siyeon left to go to the station as it left Bora, Dami and Yoohyeon in the house.

“We need to figure out a plan to attack Mia” Bora said as she sat down on the couch.

Just before Yoohyeon said something about a plan there was another knock on the door. Yoohyeon walked over too see if was Handong. She was happy and opened the door. Handong didn’t look to happy as she got inside “Why the fuck did the cops left uninjured?”

“Don’t worry about it Handong, they are goi-“ Just before Yoohyeon finished her sentence, Handong walk over to Yoohyeon and threw a punch right at her jaw, knocking her down to the ground. Bora and Dami grabbed her and pulled her away as she tried to break out.

"You cop fuckers!" Handong yelled as Yoohyeon got up "You knew this entire time about the two of them being undercover and all you did was let them live??"

"They are going to help us Handong" Yoohyeon said as she wiped the blood off the side of her mouth and spit out the rest.

"How the fuck do you know that they won’t turn back and arrest all of you!" Handong said as she got out of Dami and Bora grasp "What the hell happen to you guys?! You used to be so cold and wouldn’t let anything get in your way and now look at you!" Handong said.

"Handong! Relax now we have the cops on our ass now we have to lay low" Yoohyeon said in calm tone as Handong got in her face.

"No fuck this" Handong said as she got her gun out and aimed at her throat. Dami and Bora both pulled their guns out and aimed them at Handong "You got soft ever since you started dating a flatfooter. This group needs a leader that will show no fucking mercy and that's not you!"

"Don't tell me how to run a group that I made Handong." Yoohyeon said as she grabbed Handong's gun and aimed it at her own head "Pull the trigger and see what happens Handong. You will at the top of their to kill off in this group." Yoohyeon as she gave Handong a cold stare. She pulled the gun away from Yoohyeon.

"I'm leaving fuck you guys" Handong said as she walked away from the group "It’s time to put it into my own group hands" Handong said as she left.

"What does she mean by own group?" Dami said as Bora looked towards Yoohyeon.

"Sounds like she got the Cheshires with her now. Look" Yoohyeon said as she looked at the message from Seungyeon

Seungyeon: Our agreement has now ended.

"Fuck this is not good.... find Siyeon and Minji they need to be protected now!" Yoohyeon said as Bora and Dami started to worry.

"I need to find my sister too" Bora said as she grabs her phone "Dami go find Siyeon I'll go find Gahyeon" Dami nodded her head as she left Yoohyeon's house.

Yoohyeon quickly got her phone out and called Minji. The phone ringed for couple minutes as it made Yoohyeon go on edge a bit.

"Yoohyeon we got news" Minji said as it sounded like she was out of breath.

"Come to my base now and tell me then right now you are endanger. Where is Siyeon?" Yoohyeon said as she got her gun out ready for a fight. She quickly ran over to her officer as it might be a safer place to be than her own home.

"She is with me right now why?" Minji said as she was confused.

"Okay go with Dami and Siyeon when they come to my office and I'll explain then" Yoohyeon said as she heard Dami's car go quickly to Siyeon's location.

"Please be safe babe... love you" Yoohyeon said as hoped that Minji will be okay.

A few minutes passed as Yoohyeon could hear Dami's car pulled in. She looked and could see Dami quickly bringing in both Siyeon and Minji into the building. Yoohyeon sighed in relief as she was happy to see everyone alive.

They came up you Yoohyeon's office. Minji first enter in and Yoohyeon gave her a big hug. Minji glad took it as said "We got problems"

"We do here too" Yoohyeon said.

"Mia is dead" Minji said as she saw her eyes go wide to hear such news "the police force was in crazy town right now because of what happen" Minji said as she showed Yoohyeon a photo. Mia was shot up like it was nothing as the note said 'you are next'

"Shit Handong lost it" Yoohyeon said as she looked at the photo.

"Who is Handong?" Siyeon asked as she was freaking out a bit.

"She was our drug leader since I don’t do that shit. After Mia shot down Elkie she snapped and now she leaned about guys. She took into her own hands now fuck!"

Just as they were talking Siyeon notice a red dot on Dami's chest. She quickly moved and tackled her down. The gun fired as it grazed Siyeon face as they both fell "Sniper!" Siyeon said as both Yoohyeon and Minji got down to avoid it. Dami looked at Siyeon hit and it got her pissed.

"That has to be Handong's group now" Dami said as she tried to look only to get fired at so she went back for cover.

"Since when does she have her own group!" Yoohyeon said as it clicked in her head. Handong hasn't been here and has been hanging out with the Cheshires more and more. Yoohyeon thinks it been her forming her own group at this point. Her eyes went wide as they haven't heard anything from Bora

"Where the fuck is Bora!" Yoohyeon yelled as she tried to get to her desk to grab her gun.


	30. Chapter 30

"I'm calling her now" Dami said as she did called the phone picked up instantly "Bora babe where are you?"

"On the building across I saw the sniper so I told Gahyeon to hid and I'm going them" Bora said as she hung up as went up a couple more flights of stairs as she is almost to the top of the building. She took a quick second to catch her breath as she opened the door up and saw the sniper. Seem like it was one of the Cheshires.

Bora pulled her gun out as she walked over and aimed it at their head "You are not one of the main leaders huh?" The sniper said nothing as she quickly turned around and pushed Bora back as she stumble backwards. Bora almost fired her gun which broke the sniper. The person looks up and put their hands up. Bora walked over and said "It dumb to think that they would let you do this alone huh?"

"They didn't" the Cheshires said as Bora heard someone else. Look and saw Handong with a shotgun in her hand.

Bora acted quickly and put the guy in front of her as she fired the gun. It kill the guy instantly but the bullets hit the noa dead guy so hard it push Bora back as she fell over the edge of the 10 story building. Bora fell pretty quick as she grabs on to a guard railing on story 4. The force was so hard that Bora couldnt hold on for that much that her body hit the wall on the building, her back hitting the rail now and fell down not as fast. Bora tried again as she grab the first story guard rail. Once again the force of the fall was strong enough that she felt something tear in her arm as she let go and landed hard on the ground, gasping for air. Just then Gahyeon peaked around the corner and was scared for Bora's life. She ran over as she propped Bora up on her legs as she called Dami.

"DAMI HELP!" Gahyeon yelled as tears came down her face feeling Bora's breathing shorten.

"Stay with her we are leaving the building now!" Dami said as Gahyeon can hear multiple footsteps through the phone. Gahyeon kept looking as she could now feel something warm. She look down and Bora spat up blood as she gasping for air.

"Gahyeon... it will be okay" Bora said as she took a couple breaths

"Dami and Siyeon are coming please stay with me" Gahyeon said as she held her sister tight.

"Gahyeon" Bora said as she looked up to her "I got hit" Bora said as she looked down to see blood coming out of her lower stomach "With the fall I cant feel anything right now"

"Shut the fuck up please!" Gahyeon said as she didnt want to hear the fall she took as she saw it happen all in front of her.

"GAHYEON!" Dami screamed as they were looking for her.

"Dami over here!" Gahyeon yelled back as they heard footsteps going faster. Dami and Siyeon appeared along with Minji and Yoohyeon.

"Bora it's going to be okay" Dami said as she went by her side taking off her jacket and wrapping it around Bora's waist "You will make it"

"I don’t this time babe" Bora chuckled as she looked down "I got pretty fucked up from that fall"

"You have been through worse than this Bora so please stay with us!" Dami said

"I can't move... I can’t feel my legs and I slowly losing my vision... I'm sorry... S-siyeon?" Bora said as Siyeon walked over and kneel down beside Bora "P-please take care of each other.... p-please take care of my sister... I love you two" Bora said as her breathing went slower and slower.

"Bora don't leave yet keep fighting!" Siyeon said as a couple tears went down her face. She held on to her hand tight as she felt Bora's hand go limp "Bora..." Siyeon said as she lightly shakes her but no response.

"Bora? Please wake up" Dami said as Gahyeon was in shocked to see this. Yoohyeon quickly ran back to her building to grab a first aid and defibrillator. She ran back as Dami was doing compression on Bora

"Come of Bora wake the fuck up please!" Dami yelled as she kept doing compression. Yoohyeon got the defibrillator and quickly removed Bora's shirt to place it on her. The activated the defibrillator. They saw Bora's chest go up quickly but went back down. They did it again but nothing happen. They tried again, again and again.

"I'm sorry please wake up!! Bora please I need you. We need you! I can't live with you please you are the only one left of my family please don't leave!" Gahyeon said as she held Bora's lifeless body tight. Yoohyeon stood there in shock on what just happened. Her longtime friend is now gone. Siyeon didn’t want to believe it as she pressed the button for the defibrillator on again but nothing worked.

"Bora please... wake up we still need you... PLEASE KEEP FIGHTING!" Siyeon said as she held Bora's hand tight.


	31. Chapter 31

Bora's hand tighten a bit. Siyeon looks and she could see Bora's chest slowly rising up then back down. Gahyeon looked and was in shocked but happy to see her breathing.

"Get her into my building now!" Yoohyeon said as Siyeon picked Bora up and quickly brought her into Yoohyeon's building. They stayed on the first floor and clean a table off as Yoohyeon called her personal doctor to help out. Their doctor came and quickly place Bora on all the machines to keep her breathing somewhat.

"Fuck please keep fighting sister" Gahyeon said as she stayed right beside Bora as they see her heart is barely beating at the moment. Dami, Minji and Yoohyeon were outside the room while Siyeon stayed inside to keep Gahyeon company.

"The fuck do we do now? Handong is going to kill everyone she could now" Minji said as she was scared for everyone's wellbeing. "We have to stop her group like we did with the unknowns" Dami said as they can hear the pain In her voice saying that.

"Its Handong though" Yoohyeon said as she couldn't think of killing her own friend.

"She’s going to kill us first if we don’t do something about it" Dami said as she face Yoohyeon "She showed no mercy to her closest friend and is now fight for her life!" Dami said as she pointed at the door.

Just then the door open as Siyeon and Gahyeon walked out. Gahyeon is in tears as she was holding Siyeon tight, not wanting to let go.

"Don't tell me she is..." Dami could even finish her sentence as she she looked up at Siyeon. Siyeon's eyes were red as she nodded her head no. Dami sighed in relief as she walked over to Siyeon and Gahyeon and gave both of them a big hug.

"They said Bora is in a Coma at this point" Siyeon said "Yoohyeon's doctors is going to try everything he can to bring her back, but we shouldn't get our Hope's us”

“What else did he say?" Yoohyeon asked as she didn’t want her friend to leave.

"If she does wake up she might not walk again... the bullet went through the other guy and hit Bora hard which made her fall. He said the amount of damage she got she had to hit one of the rails hard... almost like trying to stop her fall"

"Fuck man..." Yoohyeon said as she run her hand through her hair, scared for Bora.

"I'm going to call it" Dami said with an anger look on her face "We go after her before she kills the rest of us or worst you, boss"

Yoohyeon looked at her friends then looked at the door where they were keeping Bora. One of her longest friendships has been with Handong and now she just saw her trying to kill Bora like it was nothing. She took a deep breath as she said "Understood. We need to go after her. She has the Cheshire’s on her side, so it is going to be tough fight but if it means to protect you guys... then we have to" Yoohyeon finished as she walked into the room with Bora on the table still slowly breathing. She grab a chair and sat right beside Bora. She looked at Bora and sighed as she said "Please wake up... We really need you" Outside of the door to was Siyeon, Minji, Dami and Gahyeon.

"Handong is going to get what she deserves wither Yoohyeon's with me or not" Dami said as Siyeon can clearly see her girlfriend is getting mad. Everyone else didn’t know what to think. Gahyeon is still in on how she watch her own sister fall from so high up and to see her dead then coming back alive. It was close to their parent’s deaths.

"I'm joining you on this Dami" Gahyeon said in a monotone voice. Everyone looked and face Gahyeon

"She is the only actual family I have... i can't see her go guys" Gahyeon said as another tear fell. Siyeon went over to comfort Gahyeon like she is her own sister.  
Minji looked over at Dami as she said "We will get her for what she did... for now we need to make sure these guys are okay... to make sure you are okay"

"I'll be okay when Handong is either captured or dead" Dami said as she moved her hair back out of her face. She walked over to Siyeon and Gahyeon as she said "Yoohyeon needs you right now... I would go and check"

Minji nodded her head as she walked into the room as she saw Yoohyeon kneeling on the ground as she was clutching her now bloodied hands. Minji's eyes went wide as she saw the broken glass on the ground. She assumed she broke it in her hand or threw it.

"Puppy..."

"This is my fault." Yoohyeon said as she looked down at her blood covered hands "This would never have happen if I wasn't stupid enough to not tell her this stuff. I knew she was fucking struggling I wish I could have done something smart for once dammit!" Yoohyeon said as she looked up at Minji.  
"Handong was going to be mad one way or another there was no way around that. You did everything you could to help" Minji said as she kneeled down beside Yoohyeon "You need to be the leader you are. Sometime when it comes down to it you will make hard choices"

"I know..."

"I will be by your side through all of this. You won't be alone. You have a very loyal group that will die for you babe" Minji said as she faced Yoohyeon "We will get through this okay?" Yoohyeon's eyes went wide as she nodded her head. Minji leaned in for a kiss which Yoohyeon gladly accepted. Minji broke the kiss as she said "Let's get this cleaned up please" Minji said as Yoohyeon followed her like a puppy as her hands were still clenched up so blood won't go everywhere. They made it to the bathroom where Minji lightly grabs Yoohyeon's hands as she put them underwater so she can somewhat clean them "We need to figure out a way for you to get your anger that doesnt have to do with glass or anything violent babe."

"Sorry its habit" Yoohyeon said as she sighed due to the sting of the cuts on her hands. Minji nodded her head as she wrapped up her wounds.

"I know but how can you be a Mafia leader like this?" Minji said as she brought up the wrapped hands up and Yoohyeon sighed as she knew Minji was right.

"I know... I still don’t know what to do with Handong" Yoohyeon said as she moved her wrist a bit so she can hear them crack.

"You told me yourself that she officially lost it after Mia killed her. It's clear that she won't be coming back after she learned about me and Siyeon" Minji said

"I know... I just known her for so long and it's tough to make this choice... but you have to make sure she doesnt hurt anyone else in my Mafia group" Yoohyeon said "We will have to do it"  
Minji felt sad for Yoohyeon. For the stuff she has to now do to an old friend. She didn’t want Yoohyeon to suffer from this but she doesnt know what to do. Just then they get a knock on the door and it was Gahyeon.

"Hey Gahyeon, what's up?" Yoohyeon said as she saw that Gahyeon was almost scared.

"Handong is here"

Yoohyeon got up as she was about to walk out. Minji stopped her in her track as she said, "You can leave without a plan!"

"I'm sorry babe" Yoohyeon said as she pushed Minji back into the rest room and knocked the handle out, locking both Gahyeon and Minji in. She look and could hear the constant knocking as Minji yelled for her.


	32. Chapter 32

"Dammit Yoohyeon!" Minji yelled as she heard footsteps walking away from the rest room. She grabs her phone and calls Siyeon. It ringed for a couple minutes and she didn’t pick up "Fuck!" Minji said as she slides her back on the wall until she hit the floor.  
"Minji she did it to protect us. Handong is going after you and Siyeon"  
"Siyeon didn't pick up! She could be in danger!" Minji said as she got back up trying to break the door down. She looked over to the side and there was a window. Luckily she was on the first floor of the building. She looked over to Gahyeon as she said “We need to get out of this building now and make sure the others are okay. Handong might be trying to finished the job from the sounds of it.”   
“I’m not letting her touch my sister!” Gahyeon said as she pulled out her own gun. Minji was shocked for a second as she saw the letter B carved into the handling. She thought it had to be Bora’s. Minji walked over as she   
Minji broke the widow and jumped out despite getting glass in her leg. She looked back and signal Gahyeon to stay there as she went to go get the door unlocked. She ran over with her gun out just in case. She runs to the front of the building as she looks around. She was in shock the amount of bodies that were on the ground. She looked over and one of their men was gasping for air as Handong didn't finish the job. She walks over and kneel down beside the now dying man.  
"I-I don't want to die my family needs me" the guy said gasping for air.  
"How old?" Minji asked as she tried to distract him.  
"She 5 months old. My girlfriend couldnt work... so I went to Yoohyeon.... please" the Guy said as he was feeling cold "Please help them.... I can't leave them"  
"What your name?" Minji asked  
"Zander" Zander said as he was gasping for air "please help them... tell them I-I'm sorry" Zander said as his head fell back as he took his last breath. Minji looks down and was sad that it came to this. Minji got up and quickly ran to find her friends and girlfriend. As she got closer and can hear more gun shots as well as bodies dropping quick. She knew that Handong wasn't alone at this point.  
Please be okay guys Minji thought as she held her gun tight. She had killed before but for some reason this feel different.  
Just then she heard someone come closer. Minji aimed her gun and was about to fire. She looked and it was Dami with a bullet wound on her side.  
"Dami!" Minji said as she went over to check on her.  
"I'll be okay it didn't hit anything serious it just hurts alot. Follow me let's go!" Dami said as she was quickly walking as Minji followed behind.  
The made it to the same area where they were keeping Bora as they saw the door was busted open. Minji aimed her gun inside and could see Handong with a gun aimed at Yoohyeon's head as she was in a headlock. Siyeon was no where to be found.  
"Don't do anything stupid Handong" Minji said as held her gun tight, aimed at Handong.  
"I want you all cops to fucking die is that too much to ask?! You guys killed Her!" "Handong said as she tighten her grip on the gun.  
"The chief did Handong not me or Siyeon!" Minji yelled as she kept the gun aimed.  
"But you guys gave them the info" Handong said as she she Minji's eyes go wide "That's right! The old chief told me before I put a bullet through her head twice!"  
"We didn't know that they were going kill her Handong!" Minji said as she saw Handong's eye grow wide only a bit, deciding to belive Minji or not "We told them that we only do arrest and try to get questions out of them. That was the one job we asked them to do. The chief stepped over the line!"  
"LIES!" Handong yelled as she shocked Minji a bit "Funny to Siyeon said the same thing before I group got to her"  
"Where the fuck is she?!" Minji asked as she could feel the anger rise in her neck.  
"Some where. She ran fast, it was hard to put a bullet through her so my members are after her as we- FUCK!" Handong yelled as Yoohyeon used the back of her head to slam into Handong's face, breaking her nose. Handong lost her grip on Yoohyeon as she quickly tried to grab the gun out of her hand. As Handong fell she fired her gun, grazing up on Yoohyeon's face, leaving an almost cat-like scratch on the left side of her face, near her eye. Yoohyeon fell as she held the side of her face due to the bullet grazing her skin. Minji ran over to Yoohyeon and grab her so she could get up and move her behind her back as she kept her gun aimed at Handong.  
"You fuck!" Handong said as she got up despite the amount of blood coming out of her nose. She look and could see a good amount of blood coming out of her face. She chuckled as she aimed her gun at Bora "Honeslty Yoohyeon... fuck you two face" and fired her gun at Bora right in the stomach.  
The heart monitor stopped as it couldn't find a heartbeat.


	33. Chapter 33

Yoohyeon was in shock as Minji fired her gun at Handong. Handong quickly moved out of the as the bullet grazed her should. She looked at the wound Minji made and looked her dead in the eye. Minji tried to fire again but ran out of ammo. Handong chuckled and walked away from the two of them.  
"She just.... Handong!!" Yoohyeon said in an anger tone about to go after her. Minji grabs her and pulls here back as she shut the door and held her tight, happy she is alive.  
"You are not leaving my side again! Her crew is still out there and we are outnumbered" Minji said as she could feel Yoohyeon struggling to get out of her grip.  
"SHE KILLED HER OWN FRIEND! MY BEST FRIEND" Yoohyeon said as she tried to get out of Minji's grip "I WILL MURDER HER MYSELF!" Yoohyeon yelled trying to catch her attention.  
"We need to find the others first!" Minji said as she held on to Yoohyeon tight. Yoohyeon stop and remember her other friends. She stopped fighting Minji's grasp as she took a couple breaths.  
"Let's find the others quickly" Yoohyeon said.  
"Don't need to worry that much" Siyeon said as she came back with Dami using her as support to walk. Minji ran over to and help Siyeon and Dami out. Siyeon looked over and saw Bora's heart monitor and saw nothing. Siyeon heart broke as she fell down to her knees. Dami was confused at first but saw what happen and she teared up. Her girlfriend of years is now gone.  
"Handong finished the job..." Siyeon said as she looked at Bora's body. Dami walked over and gave Siyeon a back hug, trying comfort her. Just as they were about to say something else they heard a gun shot then a scream.  
Minji got her gun out despite it now being loaded. She saw someone fall on the ground, looking like they were kicked down. Then Gahyeon appeared and placed her foot on their stomach and proceeded to shoot them down dead. She looked to the side to the everyone else watching her "Where is.... fuck no BORA!!" Gahyeon said as she ran over to Bora's body "No... Bora... please wake up... please! I can't live here with out you. Please you are the only family I have left!" Gahyeon said as she held her now dead sister hand. Siyeon was scared for Gahyeon. She looked at Dami and she really couldnt stand. Siyeon walked over as gave Gahyeon a big hug "Handong is gonna get it now" Gahyeon said as she wiped the tears out of her eye's. She looked everyone else. She walked over to Dami as she saw blood coming out her side "What's happen Dami!"  
"I'll be okay Gahyeon... just shot but nothing serious" Dami said as she looked at her wound. Gahyeon nodded her head as she looked over at Yoohyeon would still had the wound on her face.  
"Gahyeon... I'll be okay it might scar." Yoohyeon said as she could feel a slit in her eyebrow, from the bullet hitting her face.  
"Weither or not I'm joining you guys in the Curse Spider." Gahyeon said.  
"Bora would not let me and you know it" Yoohyeon said.  
"I will keep her legacy up here! I will show people not to mess with us!" Gahyeon said "Bora always told me that I shouldn't let people walk all over me and i need to be myself and show people what i mean. If it means I join you guys despite what Bora said then yes I will!" Gahyeon said. Yoohyeon and Dami looked at each other.  
"Okay..." Dami said as Yoohyeon nodded her head.  
"Give me your hand Gahyeon" Yoohyeon said as she reached her hand out. Gahyeon placed her hand in Yoohyeon's as grabs something out of her pocket. It was a small switchblade "I never use this weapon to attack anyone. This is for people that want to join. Do you agree under to rules of the Cursed Spider to follow their lead and put your life for them?"  
Gahyeon nodded her as she said "I promise too"  
Yoohyeon nodded her head as she opened her switch blade and lightly stab Gahyeon palm until it bleeds. Yoohyeon signal Dami to go get something. She comes back in a couple minutes with a piece of paper with writing and place to put their palm. Yoohyeon looked at Gahyeon and said "This is the offical 'contract' once you mark it you are one of us. Once we burn it you can not leave. Do you agree?"  
"Yes" Gahyeon said as she imprinted her hand on the paper.  
"The contract is sealed" Yoohyeon said as Dami passed her a lighter and she burned it in front of everyone "Welcome to the family Gahyeon" Yoohyeon finished as she saw a slight smile on her face.  
Minji turned to see Siyeon still looking over at Bora's body. Minji walked over and gave Siyeon a big hug "I still can't belive she is now gone Minji" Siyeon said as she faced Minji "She protected us from getting shot down but... at what cost?"  
"You know she would want you to make sure that Dami and Gahyeon are okay right?" Minji said.  
"I know... I just never expected this..." Siyeon was about to say something else but she heard the monitor go off after. Then she saw Bora take a couple deep breaths.  
Everyone but Dami was in shock.  
"Good...idea... of... the best babe" Bora said as she grab the bullet out of vest.  
"Didn't trust Handong to come in and finished the job. Surprised that snapped you out of you being knocked out" Dami said as she went over to help Bora take the vest off.  
"BITCH WHAT THE FUCK!" Yoohyeon yelled as she was in shock to see Bora alive "If I wasn't happy to see you I would have put a bullet in you by now!"  
"You... know me i don't die easily... I will kill you for making my sister a Cursed Spider but... we have other plans right now" Bora said as she tried to sit up but couldn't due to the amount of pain she is in. Siyeon was in shocked but still helped her lay back down "It's okay babe I'm... still here... my legs for the time being" Bora said as she looked down "I might not be able to walk for a while"  
"SISTER!! How though?!" Gahyeon said as she walked over in shock.  
"Dami and I talked, knowing something like this would happen so she put the vest on me when I was out cold in this room." Bora said as she smacked her sister on the head "I told you not to join this too"  
"I was going to wither you are alive or not bitch. I'm still pissed that Handong would do this to you" Gahyeon said as she was beyond mad.  
"Like sister like sister huh?" Bora said as Gahyeon finally chuckled


	34. Chapter 34

"Handong is still at her building probably. I'm staying here I can't help in this condition"  
"Wasnt planning on you even to be alive Bora" Yoohyeon honestly said "You should be dead!"  
"Like I said bitch you can kill me just that easy" Bora said "Even though I might not have alot of time left on this earth. I'm not leaving until we finish this mission... or if I kick your ass for making my sister one of us"  
"Her choice not mine. You are going to rest here. My doctor is coming now" Yoohyeon said "I'm not letting Handong get away with this"  
"Then let's fucking end this shit" Dami said as she walked over and started typing on the computer that is there "I can make us some good weapons so we can go in kill who we need to kill and get out"  
"How long will that take babe?" Siyeon asked as she stood beside Bora who was laying back down, not wanting to herself anymore.  
"Just a couple hours since I'm the one who is working on it. Since we also have that new area as our weapons 'safe' we should have more there" Dami said as she finished typing what she needed.  
"Good" Yoohyeon said as she looked over. Everyone recognized that tone in Yoohyeon's voice "Someone is going to get it for crossing with us" Minji was happy that Yoohyeon was back to the way she was but also she was a little turned on due to how angry she looked which made her look hotter than she was.  
“I recommend we stay together as a group at this point guys” Bora said “I mean if you guys went to the places you live... i feel like Handong would try to take you guys out right then when we are low in numbers” Bora said as she signed in pain.   
“Does that Lot we took back that we keep our weapons have a few spare rooms or something like that?” Dami asked.   
“It should. The warehouse that is there should be fully finished at this point” Yoohyeon said as she still had that cold tone in her voice.   
"Then we should stay there for the 24 hours or so. Like I said we need parts to build these weapons and it will take time deliver over" Dami said as she looked over at the computer.   
"What about Bora?" Siyeon said as she stayed beside her. Dami also looked really concered about her girlfriend.   
"I really shouldnt move due to the fact that I still feel like I'm bleeding" Bora chuckled.   
"I'm not going to leave you here not a fucking chance Bora" Yoohyeon said as she turned to face her "I can't lose you again dude."   
"I agree with Yoohyeon sis" Gahyeon said as it was already hard for her to see her like this but dead and coming back to life was just as painful.   
"Find some our men to see if we can transfer her over to the weapons warehouse" Yoohyeon said.   
"Understood I'll check now" Dami said as she called a few of her men to see if they can help.   
"No ill just slow you down" Bora said.   
"Hold still buddy" Yoohyeon said as she grab something from a draw from the desk. She showed a needle filled with something. Minji was thinking it was morphin that would slow down the bleeding. Yoohyeon slowly stabs it into Bora as she yelled at the slight pain. With in a couple minutes the bleeding slowed down as Dami came back with a couple of their men to help her get transfer into the weapons warehouse "let's go now" Yoohyeon said in the stern tone as everyone followed.   
20 minutes have passed and they finally made it to the warehouse and got settled in. Yoohyeon grabs some ammo and begins to fill up her clip of her gun. She still though back on how Handong was so ruthless when she saw her friend, like they were enemies before. Yoohyeon then felt hands wrap around her stomach and felt something warm on her back. She knew who it was and she embraced that back hug "I'm sorry Minji you have to see me like this" Yoohyeon said as she turned around to face her.  
"Don't be sorry babe. You have alot on your mind and this stuff with Handong happen doesn't help out at all" Minji said "Can I please clean this mark across your face Yoohyeon?"   
"Okay you can" Yoohyeon said as Minji walked with Yoohyeon's arm in hand as they moved to the couch there and made Yoohyeon sit. Minji walked to find a first aid kit for her. After a few minutes of looking she finally found a full first aid. She walked back and got it ready "You know a lot of first aid" Yoohyeon said and she stayed in her seat.   
"When they train you to be an undercover they will teach you everything you need and I mean everything" Minji said as she started to clean the cut across her face. Yoohyeon sighed as it stung a bit but she understood.   
"Let me ask you this Minji" Yoohyeon asked as she kept her head still so Minji can work "Why did you become an undercover?"   
"Hmm I dont know. Guess i was at my lowest ever since my parents died from some thugs" Minji said as she looked at Yoohyeon's wound. By the looks it will definitely scar up and leave a nasty mark.   
"I'm sorry to hear that Minji" Yoohyeon said.   
"That was years ago so it really doesnt hurt me to say it. I was more mad about our system we had. They claimed it was self defense and got away with it. I joined a few years after that I was 18 and worked my way up." Minji said as she got another gauze pad to clean it up some more "They offer for me to be in this unit and go undercover and I loved it. Every gang we took down was from the inside and that was me. Then me and Siyeon partnered up and the rest is history"   
"That's pretty cool" Yoohyeon said as she flinch due to the pain that she felt.   
"Sorry about that" Minji said. Yoohyeon as she nodded that she was okay.   
"Don't worry it all part of this game I play really" Yoohyeon said  
"The games you play can get a bit scary puppy" Minji said as she finished cleaning up the wound "I'm not going to wrap it for the time being and just let it heal like this. It will scar just a heads up"   
"Maybe this will add on to how scared people are going to be" Yoohyeon joked.   
"The hell am I going to do with you?" Minji said as she sat right beside her, happy that she is here.   
"I dont know I mean we made it this far together right?" Yoohyeon said as she turned to face her.   
"I'm happy we have made it this far" Minji said as she grab Yoohyeon by the collar and pulled her in for a kiss.


	35. Chapter 35

They moved back from the kiss as they heard a knock on the door. It was Gahyeon. Yoohyeon chuckled as she said "What's wrong Gahyeon?"

"I'm scared for Bora" Gahyeon said as she sat down across from them "I'm scared she won't make it out this. What if she doesnt get through this alive?!" 

"Gahyeon please breath for a second" Yoohyeon said in a calming tone " I know you care about her deeply but if you worry about it like this then it's going to happen and Bora will not be with us. We need to focus on the plan and how we are going to push forward. That means getting more medical help for Bora." Yoohyeon said as she waved Gahyeon to come sit beside her "We are cursed Spider for a reason and we need to push forward and take back what's our or kill off what is stopping us. That's how we work around here as you know. Bora would want us to keep pushing forward for the company" 

"You are right Yoohyeon" Gahyeon said as she took a deep breath "Out of all the injuries I have seen this is the worst... and she gotten hit by a fucking car man" 

"I know that's a week we will never forget" Yoohyeon said as Minji looked at the both of them in shocked hearing that Bora got hit by a car.

“Yea thats pretty crazy” Gahyeon said “Thank you Yoohyeon ... i needed that really” 

“Of course Gahyeon. I need to make sure you are okay” Yoohyeon said as she patted her back as Gahyeon went in for a hug which Yoohyeon gladly gave one back. 

Gahyeon left the room now it’s only 2 of them. Yoohyeon sighed as she moved her hair out of the way “This is crazy this is where the group is now “ 

“It’s okay please remember this Yoohyeon” Minji said as she lightly pushed Yoohyeon until her back is on the couch “Everyone cares about you and they will listen to their ruthless leader which i think is hot of course. Now come here” Minji said as she leaned to kiss Yoohyeon which she happily accpeted. 

The next day a few boxes came into the Warehouse. Dami smirked as she always had fun with weapons building. She quickly opened them up as she saw the part and started getting into work with them. Gahyeon looked back and watch how they were made. Dami turned around as she said “Instead of standing there and watching how about you learn like you used to kid” 

Gahyeon smiled as she walked over and started helping Dami out with the weapon making. Siyeon watched over them and was happy. She walked over to Bora’s room to check on her. She opened the door and Bora was there sleeping. It’s been a stress night for Siyeon and Dami as they were worried that Bora would not make it overnight so they were staying up all night to make sure that nothing happens to her. Siyeon sat beside Bora as she woke up “Siyeon how long have you been up?”

“What time is it?” Siyeon said. 

“That didn’t answer my question babe. How long?” Bora asked as she was concerned for her. 

“Since 12am” Siyeon said as she looked at her phone to check her phone and it said 11am. 

“Please go get some rest please” Bora said as she can see that she was about to fall asleep. 

“It’s okay i’ll just get something to drink and call it a day babe.” Siyeon said 

“At least sleep here please you have a fight in a couple hours” Bora said as she turned her head to face Siyeon. 

“Okay... i’ll sleep here don’t worry Bora” Siyeon said as she yawned. 

"Siyeon I mean go lay down and sleep" Bora said. Siyeon was already falling asleep right in the chair. Bora chuckled as she saw how cute Siyeon looked. 

Yoohyeon was already up and moving as she went to look over at the weapons that are being made "How is it going Dami?" Yoohyeon said as she looked at the couple guns made. 

"Got these two done with the help of Gahyeon" Dami said as she wiped the sweat of her forehead. 

"When these are done we are going after Handong." Yoohyeon said as she walked over to Gahyeon. 

"Hey Gahyeon I need to talk to you" Yoohyeon said as Gahyeon stop what she was doing to listen. Yoohyeon took a deep breath as she said "I might need you to take over as the leader of the Cursed Spider. If anything happen and if I die out there then you need to take over" 

"Yoohyeon what? I just joined in how could you make the leader if anything happens to you!" Gahyeon said as her eyes went wide hearing about this.

"Becuase you were always someone who's been a leader. At school, you already know how this mafia group runs and don't get me wrong I love Minji and i would make her but I feel like you would be best here" Yoohyeon said as she placed her hand on Gahyeon's shoulder "I know you can do it. I have seen act like a boss... a leader and that's what this mafia group needs" 

Gahyeon looked down then looked back with determination in her eyes as she said "I promise to take over if anything happens." 

Yoohyeon smiled as she gave Gahyeon her ritual knife and said "I'll have you sign a the paper so they know it's true" Yoohyeon finished as Gahyeon followed her to do the final signing as Dami finished the other weapons. 

A couple more hours went by as everyone was ready to do this final attack. Yoohyeon goes out of her room and said "This is war we go in and we kill our target no expectations... let's go" Yoohyeon said as they got into cars and drove off ready to go to Handong's office. 

Minji looks over at Yoohyeon as she was nervous about this. Minji grabs Yoohyeons hand and said "We will win this Yoohyeon. I know it" 

"I know babe... just still hurts to do this to a long time friend" Yoohyeon lied as she knows what she needs to do. She just doesn't know if she will make it out alive. Minji held her hand tight as she tries to comfort her. 


	36. Chapter 36

They finally make it to Handong hideout as they quickly get out of the car only to be fired at by The Cheshires. Everyone took cover behind the cars. Dami was the first to fire her gun back as she quickly show down a couple of the thugs "Go now I'll supress the fire!" Dami said as everyone went into the building as Dami covered for them. Everyone got into the building as they took cover from shots being fired at them.   
Minji quickly fired her gun back as she hit a couple men, injuring them not killing them. Siyeon saw someone about to fire at Minji as she quickly aimed her gun and fired, killing the guy off rather quickly. Minji saw and both nodded their head. They all quickly pushed forward as everyone knew not to mess with this Mafia group. A few more bodies fell down as It was quiet.   
"Handong has to be on this floor somewhere since they knew we were coming" Yoohyeon said as reloaded another clip into her gun.   
"What about Dami?" Siyeon said as she was concered for her girl friend  
"She will be okay trust her. Best marksmen in the Mafia" Yoohyeon said as Siyeon nodded her head.   
They kept pushing forward as they fired and killing off some more people in Handong's building. Just then out of no where they were surrounded by members of Cheshires. They kept their gun aimed around as Handong walked over with a gun in hand as she said "Well funny how this is it now huh? You came in killing of my men and this is out the Cursed Spider end"   
"Handong again we don't have to do this" Yoohyeon said as she brought her gun down "We will still have you comeback and join us. Please I don't want to do this"   
"Hahahahaha! You think I am coming back. This is too fun Yoohyeon. I'm just going to- What the hell!" Handong said as she saw half of the Cheshires fall down dead.   
Dami kept firing her gun as the other member joined in on helping her. Handong quickly got out. Yoohyeon saw this and went after her. Minji tried to follow but was stopped by more people coming in trying to kill them off.   
"Someone need to follow her now!" Minji yelled as they were pushed back due to how many bullets were being fired.   
"We can't you will die! Finish them off!" Gahyeon said as the as Siyeon and Dami nodded their heads and keep firing back. Minji was scared her Yoohyeon. She did something she never think of doing.   
Minji stood up and fired at thing that was moving, killing them.off as they dropping like flies. The Cheshires fired back but Minji was quicker with her gun as moved forward going to find Yoohyeon and Handong.  
Yoohyeon followed after Handong as she tried to escape. Yoohyeon saw she was going after the door but Yoohyeon quickly aimed her gun and fired it on the door, locking it in the process and fired one more time, hitting Handong in the leg making her not to move "Handong stop!" Yoohyeon yelled as Handong aimed her gun back. Handong fired her gun which Yoohyeon into cover quickly.   
"You will lose this Yoohyeon! Unlike you I can pull the trigger!" Handong said as she fired her gun a couple more times in Yoohyeon's direction. Yoohyeon took a deep breath as she got out of cover and fired her gun quickly, hitting Handong in shoulder. Handong got into cover quickly after she's been hit.   
"We do not have to do this! I can't becuase we have been through so mu-" Yoohyeon said as she got shot at some more "Handong you are like family! We don't need to do this!"   
Handong stopped firing her gun thinking about what Yoohyeon said. They have been through so much over the years. Handong thought of all the good times with the group.   
Yoohyeon peaked her head as she said "You can still come back from this Handong-" Yoohyeon stopped as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down and saw blood coming out as she got shot not once but twice by her own friend. She fell down as she was gasping for air.   
"You think I care Yoohyeon" Handong said as she lowered her gun as she saw Yoohyeon on the ground "You should have killed off the cops before it was too late. We wouldn't be here if you put a bullet through those two cops"   
"They...were...with us" Yoohyeon said as she gasped for air "They... never ment.... for Elkie to die from.... cheif!"   
"Lies!" Handong said as aimed her gun back up and said "Tell Elkie I say hello in hell"   
Bang!   
Bang!   
Bang!  
Everything stop as Yoohyeon gasped for air. She felt the sharp pain as those three bullets hit her.  
"Yoohyeon!" Someone screamed as a few more shots have been fired by someone Yoohyeon heard another body fall to the ground right beside her. Her vision was slowly in and out as she knew this was coming. She knew her death was coming. She could feel the air going in an out of her stomach and back.   
She felt someone move her and it was Minji in tears. Minji leaned her head close to Yoohyeon's chest to hear a heartbeat which she could barely hear "Please stay with me!" Minji yelled but for Yoohyeon sounds like it was so far away. Yoohyeon grabs something and yanks it off her neck and grabs Minji's hand. She places it as she smiled.  
"I...love you" Yoohyeon said as she felt herself getting cold.  
"No. No babe please stay with me! We will get help Yoohyeon please keep fighting!" Minji said as more tears came down quickly, not wanting her to see her leave. Yoohyeon grabs Minji by the neck and pulled her in for one last kiss. Minji didn't want it to be over. Yoohyeon pulled back and looked at Minji as a tear came down, not wanting to leave her.   
"I'm... s-sorry...for everything Minji" Yoohyeon said as her breathing was getting lighter "Please keep an....eye of group! Please!"  
"I promise!" Minji said as she held on to Yoohyeon tight.   
"Gahyeon is the owner.... you are next...I love you" Yoohyeon said as she took her last breath as her head fell backwards and went limp.   
"Yoohyeon..." Minji said but Yoohyeon didn't responed "puppy please!" Minji yelled at a now dead corps. She held Yoohyeon's body tight as she cried her eyes out, wanting Yoohyeon to come back as she knew she couldn't do this on her own.   
Minji just stayed there as she heard foot steps coming her way. She didnt know if it was her friends or the enemies. She held Yoohyeon as she wanted to give up but she knew Yoohyeon wouldn't want that. She held her pistol tight as the foot steps grew louder. She turned around with her gun aimed at the door with Yoohyeon's body still in her hands as tears will still going down her face.   
The first Cheshire came out and was about to fire but Minji was quicker and shot the Cheshire in the head as he fell down dead. Minji kept her gun aimed in the direction they are coming from. Another one showed up as she quickly fired her gun, killing him instantly. She held on to Yoohyeon's body as she only had one bullet left in her pistol. She looked over at Handong's body with her gun close to the body. She lightlg placed Yoohyeon's body on the ground as she quickly ran over to grab Handong's gun. Just as another Cheshire came in it got hit in the stomach then head by Jiu.   
Jiu walked over to Yoohyeon as she let more tears fall down seeing Yoohyeon like this. She could hear more foot steps coming as she didn't care what happens now. She just lost the love of her life. She then remembers the necklace Yoohyeon gave her. She opens her hand up and sees there was two rings attached to the necklace that said Yoohyeon's and Minji's name. She teared up more as she knew that Yoohyeon was supposed to give them her one of them.   
"Yoohyeon I'm sorry for everything! I'm sorry this is how it ends but I will always love you!" Minji said held Yoohyeon's body tight. As she was crying she heard more footsteps. She looks over her should and saw a few of the Cheshires there with their gun drawn. Minji closes her eyes as she waits for death to take her at this point. She heard gun shot but nothing hit her.   
She turns around to see the rest of her friends here as they shot down from the looks the last Cheshires in the building.   
"Where...." Dami stopped as she was shocked to see Yoohyeon's body on the ground. Everyone was shocked to see this as Siyeon walked over to check on Minji.   
Minji hugged Siyeon as she said "She's... gone Siyeon..." as more tears came down. Siyeon held her tight as she was in shocked that this happend.   
"No Yoohyeon..." Gahyeon said as tears came down her face, not wanting to see her leave. Dami hugged Gahyeon as she saw alot that was happening in such a short time, she was scared for her girlfriend younger sister. Dami looks over and sees Handong body on the ground as she been shot 3 times in the head, for sure killing her.   
"It's okay Minji please just let it out" Siyeon said as she held her tight, sad for her close friend.   
"I should have gone with her. We wouldn't be here if I joined her!" Minji said as she cried some more.   
"It's not your fault Minji. It was never your fault" Gahyeon said as she wiped her tears off her own face.  
Everyone was quiet as Minji picked up Yoohyeon's body as she walked out, she kept her face down as she didn't know how to look at anyone. She kept looking at Yoohyeon's face as they got out of the building. Gahyeon looks back at Minji and call one of now her men and said "The boss is now gone. Please get everything prepared"   
"Understood... Boss" he said over the phone as he hung up. Gahyeon can hear the pain in his voice when he said that. Everyone got into one car as they drove off all worried about Minji and Bora who was still back at the weapons warehouse. Siyeon sat beside Minji as she was still holding tight to Yoohyeon.   
"I will always love you Yoohyeon" Minji said as tears came down her face.   
They get back to the weapons warehouse as they could see Bora in a wheelchair happy to be moving around a bit again. Her smile went away as she saw Yoohyeon's body. She could feel tears coming down but laughed as she said "You mother fucker... I was supposed to die first not you" she looked as she couldnt bare to see her bestfriend dead. Dami and Siyeon came in front of them and gave her a big hug, trying to comfort her "What about Handong?"   
"Dead... she is dead" Dami said as Bora nodded her head "Where is Minji? Is she okay?"   
"She's hurting really bad right now" Siyeon said "She saw her get show down by Handong I believe"   
"Fuck that's the worst" Bora said as she wiped a tear off her eye "I need to check in on her. Where is she?"   
"She hasn't left the car yet" Siyeon said as she Bora wheeled over to check on Minji. She opened the car door and saw Minji playing with the rings that Yoohyeon gave her before she took her last breath.   
"I know the pain you are going through Minji" Bora said as Minji looked up at Bora "It hurts. It hurts alot trust me I have been there"   
"I wish I was there sooner Bora..." Minji said as she looked down at the rings.   
"She didn't want you to get hurt and you know that... it pains me to see her leave, I mean I have known her for so long but she died happy. I haven't seen her that happy in all my life knowing her" Bora said as she looks back at the times "She was always dealing with some but the moment she laid eyes and talked with you she was so happy and seeing it from my end i happy for her. You brought back the Yoohyeon I once knew she will always thank you for that" Bora said as she looked up at Minji.  
Minji looks at Bora as she wipes her face off from the tears. She looks back down at the rings and held them tight as she got out of the car and have Bora a hug "Thank you Bora... it means alot"  
"You mean so much to Yoohyeon and you will always mean so much to her remember that" Bora said as she wheeled with Minji walking beside her.   
After an hour or so they placed Yoohyeon's body in the dirt with flowers in her hand as well as a few items that were part of the cursed Spider. Everyone got one last look as Gahyeon walked out and said "The founder of the group. She was more than that, she was a leader and caring friend and people one looked up to. It's.... tough to see her go at so young of an age. She was an older figure for me and I can't see her go... as the new leader of this Mafia we will still live up to Yoohyeon expectations and do this job like she had it done... we care and we will always care about you Yoohyeon you will never leave us" Gahyeon said as she gave the signal to start burying her.   
Minji just watches as they bury her. Siyeon was right beside her as they added more and more dirt into the gave. Siyeon held on to Minjis hand tight as she started to tear up again. No one wanted Yoohyeon to go as it hurt everyone.   
After she was bury Minji walked to the pier as she just looks out and recall this is a place Yoohyeon brought her on their first date. She looks at the rings as she puts one of them one while the other stayed on the necklace. She heard footsteps as she turned around to see it was Gahyeon "How are you doing Gahyeon?"   
"I'm going to suffer for a bit but everyone will really. How are you doing?" Gahyeon asked   
"I didn't want to see her leave so soon" Minji said.   
"There was something Yoohyeon wanted me to tell you if she didn't leave that mission alive" Gahyeon said as Minji turned around shocked to hear this "I can't run this myself and Yoohyeon said to make you another boss of the Cursed Spider. She was hoping you can help me run it in her name" Gahyeon said as she showed her the papers with Minji name on there.  
"Of course" Minji said without hesitating. She was planning to join them regardless. Now she can run this group in her girlfriend's name with her friends.   
A couple months went by and Minji was walking to Yoohyeon's office with papers in her hand. She deals with all the shipments as Gahyeon dealt with the outside work. She sat down in now her chair. She moved her now purple hair back as she exposed her spider neck tattoo, the same place Yoohyeon got hers. Bora came inside as she was still in the wheelchair as she said "We found a flatfooted in our group Minji. What should we do?"   
"Bring them in... I'll deal with them" Minji said as she held Yoohyeon's ring close. Knowing that Yoohyeon is watching over the group. Watching over her as the doors open.


End file.
